Meu Maior Desejo
by Misako Ishida
Summary: "Bom Ishida, não é obvio?... Se Sora te pediu isso, é porque confia plenamente em você. É tão difícil de entender? A que tem medo na verdade, hein Yamato?... Ao compromisso? Sora não está pedindo nada, só que a ajude a ter algo que não pode fazer sozinha, apenas ajuda Yamato."
1. Chapter 1

Minasan, kon'nichiwa!

Mais um fanfic, mais um romance, mais uma tradução. Dessa vez, o fic _Mi Mas Grand Anhelo_, da linda da _Alexeigirl_. O mesmo de sempre, vocês já sabem, não me processem, essa história não é minha! :D

Yoi dokusho!

**Capitulo 1**

_Meu Sonho…_

(Watashinoyume [私の夢])

"SORA! Graças a Deus você chegou, estava a ponto de ficar louca..."- disse uma linda, e desesperada mulher ao receber sua amiga de infância depois de uma ligação urgente de auxilio em seu escritório...

"O que foi Mimi? Vim assim que me ligou, disse que era uma emergência."- apesar do estado alterado da mulher de cabelo castanho, Sora não deixou de achar engraçado o aspecto de sua amiga, pois estava coberto de talco e outras substâncias, e ver Mimi naquelas condições era muito raro.

Um potente choro, se escutou do fundo do apartamento, e pela cara de sofrimento de Mimi, então Sora pôde mais ou menos suspeitar de que se tratava a "emergência", mas antes de poder dizer algo, se viu arrastada até um quarto que estava um desastre, e na cama, um pequeno bebê de cabelo castanho escuro chorava ternamente, Sora suspirou sabendo perfeitamente o que fazer.

Pouco depois, o pequeno infante ria nos braços de sua "Tia Sora" enquanto esta passeava pelo quarto lhe falando ternamente diante a mirada já mais tranqüila de Mimi.

"Muito obrigado, Sora. Te juro que não sabia o que fazer. Estava fazendo a comida e de repente começou a chorar e não sabia se tinha fome, estava sujo ou apenas queria companhia, logo chegou as roupas da tinturaria, o telefone tocou... e... perdi o controle... desculpa ter te incomodado por uma besteira...

"Não se preocupe, Mimi. Não foi nenhum incomodo, pode me ligar quando quiser, já te disse.

"Eu sei, e te agradeço muito... acho que ainda não me acostumei a ser mãe, mas você, olha só, não há dúvida que nasceu para ser mãe, tem o dom...

"Ay Mimi. O que está dizendo? É seu primeiro filho e é normal que no principio não saiba o que fazer, é só uma questão de tempo, seu instinto de mãe te dirá o que fazer, é só questão de paciência e que se organize melhor... e você jovenzinho, seja mais considerado com sua mãe e não lhe cause tantos problemas, a pobre está esgotada."- disse Sora enquanto depositava o pequeno nos braços de sua mãe que o abraçou amorosa, enquanto o pequeno parecia ter uma carinha que parecia dizer 'de acordo... Não volto a fazer... Por hoje.'

"É muito afortunada, Mimi. Seu filho é muito lindo e saudável. Mas também é bem tremendo...

"Nem me diga. Escutou seus pulmões? Adoro meu Daichi, é meu pequeno anjo, mas nos acorda a horas inumanas da noite e se não está dormindo, só quer comer, brincar, atenção o dia todo e continuar brincando... eu não sei de onde tirou isso..."

"Ja... De quem mais se não de seu pai, se é seu retrato vivo...

"Tem razão, com Tai e Daichi parece que tenho que cuidar de dois bebês e não apenas de um..."- as mulheres riram divertidas sob o olhar do pequeno bebê que parecia não entender a razão...

Taichi Yagami e Mimi Tachikawa haviam se casado depois de três anos de namoro, Tai apesar de ser um respeitável advogado no Japão, continuava sendo aquele rapaz impetuoso e cheio de energia de sua infância. Por sua parte, Mimi que havia voltado ao Japão ao cumprir a maioridade, tinha um programa de culinária na televisão, o qual havia deixado por um tempo para cuidar de seu bebê de dois meses.

Sora olhava fixamente o pequeno Daichi. Sem dúvida havia herdado muitos traços de seu pai, como seu cabelo castanho escuro, seu interminável apetite, mas também tinha os olhos mel de Mimi e essa necessidade de ter a atenção de quem o rodeia, sobre tudo de seus pais, que o mimavam mais que tudo.

Havia um desejo muito profundo que iluminavam aqueles olhos e que seu instinto de mulher a obrigava a ver realizado...

"E... Como foi na França?... Conseguiu fazer algo? Fiquei sabendo que tem uma das melhores clínicas do mundo e espero que logo me diga que vou ser tia..."

"É verdade... mas... quase sai correndo dali... Sou uma idiota! Se não fosse por minha covardia... talvez já estaria grávida, Mimi..."

"Pois sim mulher... Mas te entendo, ir a uma clínica de inseminação artificial não é como ir a um supermercado onde compra o que precisa e pronto... pra mim tudo isso me parece muito frio... não há nada como o método tradicional. Não acha? Além do mais se desfruta mais...

"MIMI!"

"Queee!? Não disse nada que não fosse verdade, mais ainda se o faz com a pessoa que ama, por exemplo... olha meu Daichi, é um verdadeiro anjo porque é parte de meu querido Taichi e de mim. Não é maravilhoso que o amor entre duas pessoas possa se materializar assim?"

"Ay Mimi... o casamento te fez muito bem... Mas devo admitir que tem razão... Queria ter um filho do homem que eu amo... Mas desde Tetsuya, não sai com mais ninguém e isso já tem um ano, por isso pensei que ir a uma clínica seria mais fácil, mas não pude fazer..."

"Sora, você sabe que te quero como se fosse minha irmã, e sei que será uma mãe maravilhosa algum dia, esse instinto que tem desde que éramos meninas... mas você sabe que as coisas pela força não funcionam, deveria deixar que tudo siga seu próprio curso, não acha?"

"...Bom... sim, tem razão... Mas é que..."

"Mi-chan! Já cheguei querida."

Taichi Yagami chegou a seu lar sem saber que havia interrompido a conversa das mulheres que foram recebê-lo ao escutá-lo...

"Amor, que bom que chegou, não tem idéia de como me fez falta, começava a sentir saudades..."

"E eu a ti preciosa, por isso saí correndo quanto terminou o trabalho" - as mãos de Yagami rodearam a breve cintura de sua esposa atraindo-a para si dando-lhe um apaixonado beijo, esquecendo que Mimi trazia consigo seu filho.

"EJEM... Não queria interromper, mas se continuarem assim vão asfixiar o pobre Daichi"- comentou Sora divertida, ao ver que o jovem casal ainda se comportava como recém-casados.

Tai sorriu ao notar a presença de sua melhor amiga e após pegar seu filho, foi cumprimentá-la dando-lhe um beijo no rosto...

"Condenada ruiva...Por que não avisou que já havia voltado da França? Já nos fazia muita falta..."

"Claro que avisei! Verdade Mimi? Dois dias antes de voltar..."

"Ah, sim... Infelizmente meu Tai estava vendo uma partida de futebol e nem me fez caso quando lhe disse..."

"Eeeeh...Foi esse dia?U... Bom, vocês sabem que quando há futebol me esqueço de tudo... por certo, falando disso, olhem o que trouxe para Daichi..."- o jovem pai pegou uma sacola que havia deixado na entrada da casa, e dela tirou...

"UMA BOLA? Taichi Yagami, não acha que nosso filho é muito pequeno para ter uma bola de futebol? Poderia se machucar!"

"Não se preocupe Mi-chan, os Yagami tem uma habilidade inata para o futebol, e logo ele aprenderá melhor..."

"Ay Tai... Não tem remédio... Não te disse, Sora?... Tenho que cuidar de dois bebê e não apenas de um..."- Sora e Mimi novamente riram divertidas enquanto pai e filho as observavam sem entender a razão.

Já era de noite quando Sora voltava esgotada a seu apartamento onde vivia sozinha desde a morte de seus pais em um trágico acidente automobilístico, há cinco anos. O lugar era pequeno, mas tinha todas as comodidades que poderia necessitar uma mulher solteira de 27 anos, e mesmo que sempre tenha sido muito independente, às vezes a solidão se fazia mais pesada quando chegava em casa depois de um pesado dia de trabalho, e não havia ninguém que se alegrasse por sua chegada.

Depois de tomar um banho que a ajudou a relaxar, se atirou na cama para ler um bom livro antes de dormir, mas enquanto avançava sua leitura, a conversar que havia tido com sua amiga foi ocupando seus pensamentos...

Talvez Mimi tinha razão e não deveria forçar tanto as coisas e deixar que o tempo simplesmente fizesse seu trabalho, mas era tempo o que sentia que estava contra ela, ainda mais quando suas amizades mais próximas já eram orgulhosas mães: Mimi tinha Daichi, de 2 meses; Hikari, Yahiko, de um ano; e Miyako tinha a pequena Mina de dois anos e estava grávida de três meses.

Seu desejo não era por afã de não ficar atrás, não era assim, mesmo que antes não admitisse, era algo que sempre havia desejado ter, mas parecia que ela era Sora, a prática e independente, a que jamais deixava que seus sentimentos ultrapassassem a razão... Porque se não fosse assim, perderia o controle de si mesma.

...Ser MÃE... Quem sabe havia se convertido numa obsessão... Isso pensariam as pessoas que não a conhecem, que simplesmente deseja um filho para não se sentir só... E então, que longe da verdade estariam... Era tão difícil compreender o desejo de sentir uma vida formando-se dentro de ti? Estar ligado por laços de sangue, querer entregar a alguém todo o amor que possa existir dentro de ti e muito mais?... Não... Seu desejo não era pelo egoísta desejo de ter alguém ao seu lado... Mais que receber, era o dar tudo o que tinha para oferecer... Se não fosse assim... Há muito que já haveria tomado medidas mais drásticas e definitivas para ver cumprido seus sonhos... Depois de tudo, o que de tão difícil seria ter passado uma noite em algum bar com algum desconhecido? E depois de alguns copos se entregar aos braços de um homem que jamais voltaria a ver e cujo rosto e nome esqueceria ao amanhecer?...Não queria que as coisas fossem assim... Talvez por isso também havia saído correndo daquela clínica...

O que fazer então? Como solucionar isso sem sentir que deixava de lado suas próprias convicções? Havia pensado tantas vezes... E apenas uma solução era a que mais lhe convencia depois de discernir dezenas de possíveis respostas... Mas... Isso significaria envolver uma pessoa especial, não qualquer conhecido comum... Sim uma amizade e presença fundamental para sua vida... E isso poderia fazer-la perder o que tanto estimava...

"Deus! Se continuar assim terminarei louca..."- finalmente terminou por jogar o livro no chão para se dispor a dormir e dar fim a sua crise existencial pelo dia de hoje. Porém o telefone que tinha em uma pequena cômoda ao lado de sua cama começou a tocar.

"Alô?"

"Sora? É Yamato."

"Yamato! Que surpresa, me alegra te escutar."

"A mim também... Oye, espero não ter te acordado, sei que é uma descortesia de minha parte te ligar essa hora, deve estar muito cansada e eu te incomodando..."

"Vamos, não diga isso. Sabe que pode me ligar a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar. Mas, aconteceu algo?"

"Na verdade, não... É só que... há muito tempo não nos vemos... e... sabe que é minha melhor amiga e tudo isso... e bom... agora que esteve um mês na França... bom... eu..."

"Sentiu minha falta...?"

"Pois mesmo que não acredite, sim... YA! Sem rodeios, gostaria de tomar café comigo amanhã?"

"Yamato eu..."

"Bom... Se está ocupada, eu entendo... talvez em outra ocasião..."

"Não é isso... de fato... eu queria... queria..."

"Je. Agora é você que está enrolando... Acha que se trate de uma doença contagiosa ou algo parecido...?"

"Ja, ja, ja. Desculpa... o que passa... é que há algo muito importante que queria conversar com você..."

"O que foi? Tem algum problema? Está bem? Sora... Sabe que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa..."

"Sim, não se preocupe, estou bem... é apenas um '_favor_' que tenho que te pedir..."

"Um favor?... De que se trata?... Se estiver ao meu alcance, farei todo o possível."

"...Obrigado... Te digo amanhã, de acordo? Primeiro preciso ordenar minhas idéias."

"Está bem, como quiser. O que acha de nos encontrarmos no Sun Flower às dez?... É um lugar muito agradável e há muita privacidade para conversar sem interrupções..."

"Perfeito!... Então nos vemos lá."

"De acordo... Bom... descanse, Sora... E de verdade, não sabe o prazer que me deu te escutar. É minha ruiva favorita, sabia?

"Eu sei. E você é meu loiro favorito... Mas não diga ao Takeru, já sabe como é ciumento..."

"Je. Não se preocupe. Será nosso segredo... Boa noite, preciosa..."

"Boa noite, Yamato..."

Sora desligou com um sorriso em seu rosto. Sempre lhe fazia bem falar com seus amigos. Em especial com Yamato, era o melhor, com ele podia conversar sobre tudo... Mas...

"Ay, Sora... Em que acaba de se meter... ?"

Sem se dar conta, havia iniciado aquilo que não se atrevia a fazer. Amanhã teria que dizer a Yamato, já não havia volta e estava encrencada... Mas dizem que para qualquer preocupação e dúvida, o travesseiro é o melhor dos conselheiros. E a ruiva se deixou envolver pelas suaves palavras que este lhe brindava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

… _**Quer ser…?**_

**(****Ni naritaidesu ka? [****になりたいですか****？****])**

Sun Flower era um café-restaurante no meio do parque central de Odaiba. Tinha um agradável aspecto rústico, como se fosse uma cabana no meio do bosque.

"Bolinhos de creme e um suco de maçã, por favor"

"Num momento trago seu pedido..."- a garçonete se retirou depois que Sora lhe entregou a carta.

Na verdade não tinha fome, mas seria uma descortesia não consumir nada durante sua estância. E se supunha que estava ali para tomar café com Yamato enquanto conversavam.

O ambiente fresco, originado pelas árvores e o murmuro do rio que passava dentro do parque, produziam uma atmosfera mais que relaxante. E isso era justamente o que necessitava. Era curioso como uma estilista de renome, viajar por todo o mundo e falar vários idiomas; em fim, uma mulher de negócios independente, não haviam a preparado para o que estava a ponto de fazer.

Toda a noite pensou nas palavras corretas que deviam sair de sua boca, assim que se sentia mais que segura de si mesma... Mas não tinha idéia de qual seria a reação de seu amigo.

"Aqui está seu pedido, Senhorita Takenouchi. Espero que seja de seu agrado."

"Obrigado... Parece delicioso..."- Sora tomou um gole de seu suco quando escutou uma voz que provocou um embrulho em seu estômago.

"Poderia me levar uns enroladinhos, com suco de laranja e um café sem açúcar a mesa que está no terraço, por favor?"

"Claro, em seguido o levo."

De repente sentiu o irreprimível desejo de sair correndo, se esconder debaixo da mesa ou simplesmente desaparecer por arte de magia, ao ver que Yamato Ishida caminhar até ela.

"Olá. Esperou muito?"- um beijo no rosto e um sorriso foi a forma de cumprimentar de seu amigo.

"Não. Além do mais este lugar faz a espera muito prazerosa. Agora vejo porque me fala tanto dele... Escuta... Até se pode ouvir as aves cantar."

"Me alegra que tenha gostado."

A garçonete que havia a atendido voltou com o pedido de Yamato, que lhe agradeceu com um de seus sedutores sorrisos, fazendo com que a garota se retirasse ruborizada.

"...É um sem vergonha..."

"Queee!...Agora o que eu fiz...?"- perguntou divertido, sabendo perfeitamente a que sua amiga se referia.

"Nada. Só que a pobre garota quase desmaiasse..."

"Sora... Não me diga que está com ciúme..."

"Claro que não. Me considero a única mulher no Japão imune a seus _'encantos'_."

"Tem... certeza?"- o loiro se aproximou de sua amiga olhando-a de uma forma muito provocativa, e apesar de que havia se declarado imune, isso não evitou que se ruborizasse ao ter seu rosto tão perto dela.

"YAMATO!"

"Ja, ja, ja. Desculpa, mas devia ver sua cara. Ficou mais vermelha que ela.

Apesar disso, a Sora lhe divertia esse comportamento de seu amigo. Quem sabe porque a simples vista poderia ser um Dom Juan que passava cada noite com uma mulher diferente entre seus lençóis, coisa que podia fazer sem nenhum problema. Mas não era assim, e mesmo que ocasionalmente tinha alguma aventura, sabia que jamais havia estado realmente apaixonado.

"E como foi na França. Passou bem, digo, não me refiro aos negócios, pois os jornais não deixavam de elogiar seu trabalho na seção de moda... Me refiro que se divertiu... se talvez... conheceu alguém que Tai e eu teremos que ameaçar para que não passe dos limites contigo..."

"Claro que não. De onde tirou isso? Estive muito ocupada para fazer 'algo mais'. Só queria chegar ao hotel e descansar..."

"É sério?... Pois Mimi disse que talvez voltasse com uma surpresa..."

"MIMI DISSE O QUÊ?... A... que se refere?... Yamato... O que foi que Mimi disse...?"- só a idéia de que sua amiga tivesse falado de mais havia a aterrorizado.

"Na verdade, nada. Por mais que lhe perguntássemos não quis dizer mais... Mas tinha esse olhar... já sabe, o que tem quando tem um grande segredo e goza em nos ver morrendo de curiosidade. Tai até lhe disse que a levaria às compras sem limite e ainda assim não cedeu... Por isso pensei que estava fazendo algo mais que apresentar sua nova coleção em Paris..."

"Pois... enganou-se... o que acontece é que... já conhece a Mimi. Seguramente pensou que estando em Paris '_A Cidade do Amor'_... quem sabe... conheceria alguém e voltaria anunciando meu casamento..."

"...Sora..."- Yamato a observava como a uma pequena menina que tratava de esconder uma travessura óbvia.

"Sim?"

"Está brincando com seu cabelo."

"Q...Quê?"

"Está brincando com seu cabelo. Quando faz isso é porque está nervosa... Tem certeza de que não está acontecendo nada?... Porque ontem você me disse que queria conversar comigo sobre algo MUITO delicado. E na verdade queria saber de que se trata, porque me deixou preocupado..."- Sora sabia perfeitamente que enganar seu amigo era impossível, pois a conhecia perfeitamente. Assim não tinha caso dar voltas no assunto. Se ia fazer, tinha que começar agora.

"Está bem... tem razão... Na França, fiz mais que apresentar minha coleção... Eu... fui a... a... a uma... umaclinicadeinseminaçãoartif icial..."- disse tão rápido como pôde, mas isso não evitou que Yamato quase se engasgasse com o pedaço do salgado que estava comendo.

"Es...Escutei bem?... Foi... Foi a uma clínica de... disso?!"- Sora assentiu com a cabeça enquanto seu rosto se tornava vermelho. Yamato se deu conta que sua reação havia incomodado sua amiga e tratou de aceitar com mais calma.

"Desculpa, não quis reagir assim... É que não esperava algo assim... mas... Por quê?... Não entendo..."

"Por qual outra razão uma mulher solteira iria a um lugar assim?... Porque quero ser mãe, Yamato...

"Nossa... Não sei o que dizer... Te conheço há muito tempo, e tenho visto esse amor maternal que sempre deu a todos os seus amigos... Mas... isto... Por que tomar uma decisão assim? Tão repentinamente... quando ainda tem muito tempo pela frente..."

"Sei... que nunca fui dessas meninas... que brincavam de ser mães com suas bonecas... Mas isso não significa que não pensasse nisso... E sei que ainda sou jovem e que isto parece uma loucura, mas, acredite, pensei muito bem, e sei que quero ter um filho... Chame de solidão, crise existencial, necessidade biológica... do que quiser, mas... Yamato, isto é o que mais desejo na minha vida..."

Poucas vezes havia a visto tão determinada a fazer algo, nem sequer quando havia decidido viver só ao graduar-se no ginasial apesar da oposição de seus pais. Poderia comparar-se a decisão e segurança que agora mostravam seus olhos. Conhecia Sora mais do que conhecia a si mesmo, e sabia que era uma idéia definitiva... Forte e independente, assim havia a conhecido... E agora lhe mostrava outra parte dela... A fragilidade que apenas uma mulher pode ter... E isso lhe fazia sentir o desejo de protegê-la. Mas...

"Uma clínica de inseminação artificial?... Não entendo essa parte... Sora, você não precisa disso, é suficientemente linda para chamar a atenção de qualquer homem..."

"Obrigado..."- sorriu sentindo-se elogiada. "Sei que parece algo desesperado... mas, neste momento não há nenhum homem em minha vida... você me conhece... não poderia..."

"Passar a noite com um homem que não ama... Eu sei, e acredite Sora, isso é algo que admiro em ti..."

"Pensei que ir a uma clínica seria fácil... Mas quando entrei, me imaginei com um pequeno de seis anos me perguntando por seu pai. Imagine?... O que lhe diria?... Que sua mãe comprou um esperma para tê-lo? Que seu pai é um homem que jamais vi na minha vida?... Não Yamato, quero que o pai do meu filho seja uma boa pessoa de que possa falar sem envergonhá-lo, sem envergonhar a mim mesma..."

Então, Sora pôde ver nos olhos de seu amigo um terno afeto, e abaixou a vista, para evitar esse olhar, pois se sentia envergonhada, já que só a Mimi havia falado o que sentia e o que desejava fazer na França. E falar de algo tão intimo com um homem, não era nada fácil, mesmo que fosse um de seus melhores amigos. Yamato pareceu entender e estirou sua mão até ela para levantar e ver seu rosto ruborizado.

"Não tem nada de que se envergonhar, Sora. Pelo contrário, obrigado por ter para me contar isso... o homem que te conquistar será o mais afortunado do mundo."- a ruiva sorriu por aquelas palavras sentindo-se mais aliviada. As palavras de seu amigo sempre a reconfortavam quando necessitava.

Conhecia Yamato Ishida desde que iam ao primário quando era um menino solitário que parecia não ter sentimentos e sempre fazia o que tinha vontade... Uma tarde, ela descobriu que nada estava mais longe da verdade... Quando ele a encontrou chorando por pensar que seus pais não a queriam, se aproximou e a consolou, sem dizer palavra alguma. Apenas ficou ali, ao seu lado, acompanhando-a em seu choro. Isso a ajudou mais que mil palavras que qualquer uma dita. Um amigo leal e sincero, sempre disposto a oferecer uma mão. O que ia a suas partidas de futebol e lhe havia ensinado a tocar guitarra... O mesmo homem que havia a sustentado em seus braços durante o funeral de seus pais.

"Yamato... há algo que quero te perguntar... Ou melhor, é um favor que quero te pedir."

"Claro, o que quiser..."- contestou o loiro enquanto tomava seu café, sem notar como sua amiga havia ficado séria.

Seus lábios se abriram, mas nenhum som saiu deles, e o olhar de Yamato, fixado nela, começava a deixa-la nervosa.

'_Isso é uma idiotice! Como pensei que era uma boa idéia. Vamos, Sora! Ainda está em tempo. Inventa qualquer coisa que pareça convincente..._' Estes eram alguns dos pensamentos que passavam em sua mente em questão de segundos.

"Bom... me perguntava se... Poderia me emprestar seu carro semana que vem... é que o meu vai para revisão..."- disse como se fosse um pedido normal, mas o rosto sério de Yamato lhe bastou para saber que não havia acreditado.

"Sora... Sabe muito bem que não é boa para mentir... Por acaso não confia em mim? Te disse ontem, se está em minhas mãos, farei todo o possível para te ajudar."- Yamato tomou entre as suas, as pequenas mãos de Sora para anima-la a falar.

"Não é que não confie em você... pelo contrario... Mas mudei de opinião. Não tenho direito de te pedir isto."

"OH, vamos, Sora! Sou eu... Yamato! O garoto que foi seu cúmplice para por bombinhas na roupa de Tai por ter vomitado em sua sombrinha. O que teve que usar um gorro de beisebol todo o verão porque lhe cortou mal o cabelo. O que esteve com você na conversa que sua mãe nos deu sobre 'as abelhinhas e as flores' depois que nos descobriu praticando beijos quando tínhamos 11 anos, porque não queríamos ser maus beijadores... Sora sou o homem que mataria alguém se me pedisse..."

"MATAR? Fala sério, Yamato? Seria capaz de assassinar alguém!"

"Claro que não, Sora! Foi um dizer... Apenas quero que saiba que faria qualquer coisa por você, é minha melhor amiga... ou é que... depois de tantos anos, não confia totalmente em mim?!"

"Claro que confio... Mas é que... Talvez poderia perder sua amizade por isto."

"Isso nunca vai acontecer. Sempre me terá ao seu lado... Mas me está preocupando. É tão grave que não se atreve a me dizer?... Me está assustando, Sora."

"Desculpa, Yamato. Te juro que havia pensado exatamente cada palavra que devia dizer. Mas fiquei muito nervosa e compliquei tudo... Me dá um segundo para respirar?"

"Adiante..."- Sora começou a respirar profundamente enquanto Yamato continuava bebendo seu café.

"Yamato... Quer ser o pai do meu filho?"

Após essas palavras o rapaz começou a engasgar com o líquido amargo que estava bebendo, seu rosto se tornando o mais vivo escarlate que poderia mostrar...

"Yamato!"- Sora se alarmou ao ver seu amigo que não podia respirar, mas quando ia levantar para ajudá-lo, o rapaz estendeu sua mão lhe indicando que já estava bem e lhe permitisse uns segundos para se recompor. "Está... Está bem?"

"Sim... eu acho... Sora... escutei bem?... Quer que eu?"

"Que você seja o pai do meu filho... sei que é loucura, mas te juro que considerei muitas alternativas e pensei infinitas vezes, e isto me parece o melhor."

Sora não podia saber no que estava pensando seu amigo, pois havia unido suas mãos para sustentar sua testa, por isso não podia ver em seu rosto alguma expressão que a ajudasse a decifrar seus pensamentos.

"Yamato...?"

"Então... sou sua última opção, não é?"- perguntou com um tom sarcástico. "E como me escolheu Sora? Colocou os nomes de todos os homens que conhece e sorteou o ganhador? Ou é que os demais se negaram?"

Isto era algo que não esperava, havia imaginado que no melhor dos casos, Yamato pensasse que se tratava de uma brincadeira, ou que simplesmente se negaria, mas jamais imaginou que se irritasse e talvez até se sentisse ofendido.

"Eu... sinto muito, não devia... esqueça o que lhe disse."- Sora se levantou rapidamente da mesa, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo se sentiu segurada pela mão de Yamato.

"Por que eu?"

A mulher sentiu vontade de chorar, mas tratou de se mostrar tranqüila e sentou.

"Por que você?... Pensei que compreenderia... Claro que não esperava que saltasse de felicidade nem nada parecido... já te disse.. Quero que o pai do meu filho seja um homem de que possa falar sem medo nem vergonha. De que ele possa estar orgulhoso de sua origem, que suas qualidades pesem mais que seus defeitos... E você era o único que se encaixava perfeitamente. VOCÊ foi minha primeira e única opção desde o início... Sobre o bar... e a clínica foi porque não me atrevia a te pedir e na verdade sabia que não me atreveria a fazer se não te pedisse primeiro..."

Yamato estava completamente surpreso, as palavras, mas sobre tudo, os olhos rubis de Sora que começavam a encher de lágrimas. Fizeram que se sentir realmente mal consigo mesmo.

"Eu... sinto muito Sora... não devia ter reagido assim, foi uma estupidez de minha parte... Eu te dizendo que pode confiar cegamente em mim o olha o que fiz... Me perdoa, por favor, eu sinto muito de verdade, mas por favor... não chora."

Sora se tranqüilizou, pois sabia que apesar de dolorosas que havia sido escutar essas palavras, não haviam sido com a real intenção de feri-la.

"Não... eu que devo te pedir desculpas, não tinha nenhum direito de te incomodar com isso... era normal que reagisse assim. Depois de tudo, não é todo dia que sua melhor amiga te diz que quer ter um filho seu. Verdade?"

"Sim... não é todo dia... E às vezes... Tendo a reagir mal diante das surpresas."

"Eu sei, e entendo que isto é muito incomodo para você... então... Poderia esquecer e continuar como se nada tivesse acontecido?"

Yamato a olhou por uns segundos nos olhos, mas não pôde sustentar por muito tempo e começou a esquivá-la. Sora se levantou para sair do lugar com passo tranqüilo e firme, mas se deteve ao sentir uma cálida mão sobre seu ombro.

"Espera... Poderia... Me dar um tempo para pensar?... Agora estou muito confuso para te dar uma resposta... E quando tomar minha decisão... eu te procuro."- A voz de Yamato jamais havia se escutado tão séria e firme em seus ouvidos... Estava considerando ajudá-la?... Era uma pequena esperança para ela... E por isso, não teve coragem de olhá-lo, por medo de ver em seu rosto qualquer indicio que matasse sua pequena ilusão. Por isso seguiu caminhando até chegar ao seu carro, onde suas lágrimas começaram a cair por sua face sem controle.

Yamato a via se afastar mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Até agora... Ter filhos... Formar uma família, não estava em seus planos, nem sequer havia parado para pensar nisso. E agora, há uns minutos, sua melhor amiga lhe pede que a engravide. Definitivamente, agora devia pensar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

…**Ser ou não Ser…**

**(**Dearu koto, matawade wanai [であること、またはではない])

Apaticamente escutava cada palavra que dizia sua secretária, enquanto esta lia o informe que havia solicitado, mantendo sua cabeça encostada em uma mão, enquanto a outra brincava inquieta com uma caneta.

Como nem sequer se incomodava em olhá-la, sua atenção estava mais focada na vista da cidade que tinha em seu escritório que em outra coisa.

"Então, Sr. Ishida. Estes são os documentos para autorizar a apresentação do disco e a entrevista da próxima semana. Poderia assiná-los, por favor?"- foi então que sua atenção mudou de objetivo. Ao menos por uns momentos, depois de lhes dar uma rápida olhada e com gesto de cansaço, pôs sua rubrica em cada um daqueles papéis.

"E as lista de vendas e os demais documentos que lhe pedi esta manhã? Lhe disse que era urgente que os revisasse, Mitsuko..."- a mulher, que aparentava passar dos trinta e usava óculos o olhou desconcertada.

"Sr. Ishida... Estão na sua frente..."

"Ah...Nossa..."- disse sem dar maior importância a seu descuido.

"Então... se não precisa de mais nada... me retiro."

Mitsuko Watsuki estava realmente confusa pela atitude distraída de seu chefe, pois normalmente, Yamato sempre mostrava grande interesse até no mais pequeno dos assuntos da companhia. E desde dois dias, se mostrava ausente em suas atividades.

"Espere, Mitsuko..."

"Sim, Sr.?"

"Você tem filhos?"

"Hm? Dois meninos e uma menina."

"...Nossa... Três... e... gosta de ser mãe?"

"Claro! Mesmo que meus filhos sejam muito travessos e às vezes me tiram a paciência...Ainda assim os amo... Mas... Por que a pergunta, Sr.?"

"Curiosidade... Pode se retirar, Mitsuko."

Sem dúvida isto havia confundido ainda mais a pobre mulher, pois esse não era um assunto comum no presidente da TAW Records, companhia produtora que era uma das mais bem sucedidas em Tóquio. Apesar de ter apenas alguns anos, depois da desintegração do grupo de Rock, The Wolves, da que Yamato Ishida foi líder e vocalista.

Depois que sua secretária saiu, Yamato começou a revisar os papéis com evidente desanimo, obrigando-se a por toda a concentração possível em seu trabalho. Ainda que sabia que neste momento não tinha cabeça para assuntos de negócios.

"MALDIÇÃO! Assim não posso trabalhar..."- gritou irritado depois de duas horas tratando de se concentrar sem êxito e depois de meditar uns segundos tomou a decisão de sair do escritório deixando o trabalho e uma secretária confusa, para caminhar pela cidade sem rumo fixo imerso em seus pensamentos.

Sem dar-se conta, havia chegado ao parque onde ia brincar com seus amigos em sua infância, sorriu ao lembrar das longas horas que passava ali depois das aulas... Eram bons tempos, sem dúvida. Ainda que, às vezes, lembrar o fazia sentir-se velho, pelo menos, por agora as lembranças haviam o ajudado a esvaziar um pouco sua mente e tomar as coisas com mais tranqüilidade.

_..."Quer ser o pai do meu filho?"_

Já havia passado dois dias desde sua conversa com Sora, onde ela lhe havia pedido esse incomum favor.

Devia admitir que no princípio havia se sentido escandalizado quando lhe confessou que havia visitado uma Clínica de inseminação artificial. Não queria parecer antiquado ou machista, mas tinha a idéia de que nesses lugares só iam mulheres solteironas e nada agraciadas numa desesperada tentativa de não ficar sozinhas pelo resto da vida, caso que de nenhuma forma era o de Sora. Ela era atraente a seus olhos... Não de uma forma exuberante nem artificial. Ela possuía uma beleza natural e fresca, e nem dizer de sua inteligência. Graciosa, doce e independente... Em fim, uma mulher encantadora. Não era estranho que mais de um homem a cortejasse e tivesse a ponto de se casar há algum tempo com um escrito chamado Tetsuya Igarashi. Uma boa pessoa, tinha que admitir, mas por alguma razão haviam cancelado o casamento dois meses antes e segundo sabia, foi em comum acordo... E apesar de que atualmente não aceitava os galanteios de ninguém em especial, definitivamente Sora não tinha a necessidade de ir num lugar assim.

"Claro que quero que seja feliz... mas, ser pai... é algo que não estava em meus planos... Pelo menos não agora... Gosto da minha vida assim como esta e um filho... mudaria tudo... em mim... entre nós. Quem sabe... mais adiante, mas ainda não me sinto pronto para algo assim e muito menos desta forma."- dizia a si mesmo, sentado debaixo de uma árvore, contemplando o azul do céu. "Mas se lhe digo que não... talvez peça a outro homem... isso não me agrada. Seria perigoso para ela! E se encontra com algum idiota que apenas queira lastimá-la?...ISSO NÃO VOU PERMITIR!... Mas, então... Raios!O que faço?"

"Isso é o que queria saber... Que raios faz aqui Ishida? Não deveria estar trabalhando?"- se escutou uma voz que o tirou de seus pensamentos.

"TAI QUE RAIOS FAZ AQUI?"- exclamou totalmente surpreso ao ver Taichi Yagami parado na sua frente levando uma bolsa e ao seu lado Mimi com o pequeno Daichi nos braços.

"Eu perguntei primeiro, Yamato. Mas tudo bem, responderei sua pergunta. Nós saímos para passear com Daichi e aproveitando que estamos por aqui, iremos visitar meus pais... agora sim, poderia me dizer. Que diabos faz aqui?"

"Tai! Não use esse vocabulário na frente do Daichi."- Mimi repreendeu seu marido lhe dando um beliscão no braço. "Que exemplo está dando a seu filho?"

"Desculpa Mi-chan... Vamos lá, Yamato... Comecemos de novo... Poderia me explicar o que faz aqui. Não deveria estar trabalhando?"

"Bom... Não podia me concentrar e sai para caminhar um pouco. E sem me dar conta, cheguei aqui... Isso é tudo, mas na verdade me surpreendeu Tai, não notei quando se aproximou."

"E como ia notar? Se estava murmurando não sei o que, parecia... não sei... desesperado, agoniado..."- Yamato observou Tai, não era à-toa que era seu melhor amigo. Sabia que apesar de seu caráter distraído, Tai era muito observados quando era necessário.

"Não é nada... apenas precisava esvaziar minha mente..."- disse apesar de que sabia perfeitamente que não acreditaria.

"Eh, Tai. Está fazendo muito sol, vou na frente com Daichi, não é bom que pegue tanto sol. Está bem?"- Tai compreendeu que sua esposa queria deixá-los a sós para que pudessem conversar tranqüilamente, já que para ela era obvio que algo está acontecendo ao seu amigo mesmo que ele dissesse que não era nada. Mimi sabia perfeitamente que entre as qualidades e defeitos que ambos compartiam, era o de ser terrivelmente teimosos para aceitar que tinham algum problema. Então depois que sua mulher se afastou, Tai se sentou ao lado de Yamato.

"Bom... Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

"Nada...Só estou um pouco esgotado por causa do trabalho... isso é tudo."

"Ja! A mim não engana Yamato. Algo te preocupa e deve ser muito grave para você ficar inquieto dessa maneira."

"Ok, Tai, tem razão. Mas não quero falar disso. De acordo?"

"Está bem... Não vou insistir... Por agora. Fale quando quiser... Oye, já viu a Sora? Há uns dias voltou da França."- e sem querer, Tai havia tocado no assunto que deixava seu amigo tão fora de si... Sora.

"Sim... Falei com ela há dois dias."

"É sério? Te contou do grande apuro que tirou Mi-chan? Se não fosse por ela, Mimi teria tido uma crise nervosa... Não sei como faz, mas Sora sempre sabe o que fazer. Algum dia será uma mãe maravilhosa, não acha?"- Yamato sentiu que esse comentário havia sido feito com toda a intenção de incomodá-lo e continuar se roendo com o assunto.

"Tai. Te disse que não queria falar disso! NÃO QUERO FALAR NEM DA SORA, NEM DE GRAVIDEZ, NEM DE BEBÊS E DE NADA PARECIDO, DE ACORDO?"- Yamato explodiu sem se dar conta, depois de uns segundo que compreendeu que havia se entregado.

"Gravidez? Bebês? De que raios está falando Ishida? O que isso tem a ver com a Sora?...ESPERA!... Não... Não me diga que ela está..."

"Esquece. Quer?... Eu não disse nada e você não escutou nada."

"AHHHH NÃO! Não vai me deixar com essa dúvida. Sora é minha melhor amiga, quase minha irmã. E tenho direito de sabe o que está acontecendo..."

"Está bem... Mas Tai me promete que não vai dizer a ninguém nem sequer a Mimi. Entendeu?"- Taichi assentiu extremamente intrigado. "Nesse dia, havia convidado a Sora ao Sun Flower para tomar café e conversar sobre sua viagem... Em fim, para passarmos um bom tempo juntos... Tudo ia perfeitamente normal, até que... Começamos a falar de certo assunto... e então... ela me pediu um favor... Sora me pediu que.."

"FALA HOMEM. Que favor ela te pediu?"

"Quer que eu... a engravide."

Taichi ficou totalmente atônito, sem poder emitir uma palavra.

"É uma loucura, verdade?... Nesse momento não sabia o que dizer, nem muito menos como agir ou pensar... Não quero parecer antiquado, mas por mais que pensou, não é algo lógico... comum... normal, nem nada... Não acha?

"Nossa... Isto eu não esperava... Mesmo que alguma vez imaginei que Sora queria ter filhos... Digo, só tem que ver a forma que trata nossos filhos... Mas, pedir algo assim? Isso é incrível. Agora compreendo porque estava tão transtornado... E você? O que lhe respondeu? Isto não é algo que possa decidir de repente.

"Eu sei. Por isso lhe pedi um tempo para pensar."

"Pois pensa muito bem, amigo... De sua resposta depende a felicidade de Sora e talvez... seja melhor para você ter um filho..."

"Do que está falando? Não posso acreditar no que estou escutando. Tai agora melhor que ninguém deveria saber que ter um filho não é que qualquer coisa. As responsabilidades que isso implica e... e... Eu não estou preparado para isso!"- Yamato não podia entender a razão que seu amigo tinha para dizer isso. Como podia ser boa para ele essa situação?

Tai sorriu e depois de um suspiro lhe respondeu. "Tem toda razão... Ser pai não é qualquer coisa, mas ninguém nasce sabendo como ser... Eu tive a sorte de ter Daichi com a mulher que amo e por isso compreendo os temores que deve ter agora. Não se sentir pronto para algo assim, o medo de falhar a esse ser... Esses medos são justificáveis... mas acredite amigo... Tudo isso se apaga quando tem seu filho nos braços e o único que quer é protegê-lo e vê-lo crescer todos os dias..."

Yamato ficou totalmente surpreendido pelas palavras sinceras de seu amigo, porque de certa forma o fizeram se sentir um pouco melhor.

"Taichi... alguém te disse que a paternidade te converteu num sentimentalista?"

"Anda, ria se quiser... Mas sabe que tenho razão. Além do mais, me parece que está se afogando num copo d'água... Sora só te pediu que a engravidasse. Não te pediu que se casasse com ela, nem que o reconhecesse, a ajudasse a criá-lo nem nada parecido. Ou me engano?"

"Tem razão."

"Viu! Ela não quer que se sinta comprometido a nada. Conheço-a perfeitamente para saber que só quer que o pai de seu filho não seja um desconhecido... Se não fosse assim, em todo caso teria ido a uma clínica de inseminação artificial e evitar a vergonha de estar te pedindo favores."- uma vez mais Taichi tinha razão.

"Eu sei... E tem toda razão... Talvez o que me desconcertou é que pedisse exatamente a _mim_!"

"Bom Ishida, não é obvio?... Se Sora te pediu isso, é porque confia plenamente em você. É tão difícil de entender? A que tem medo na verdade, hein Yamato?... Ao compromisso? Sora não está pedindo nada, só que a ajude a ter algo que não pode fazer sozinha, apenas ajuda Yamato. Parou para pensar como ela se sentiu para pedir algo assim? Desde quando? Toda a coragem que teve que reunir para falar contigo?... Sei e compreendo que tenha medo, mas e ela?...Pensa bem amigo... Mesmo que sinta que com o que te digo te pressiono para que aceite... o que menos quero e o que a Sora menos quer é que faça algo contra sua vontade... Se aceita ou se nega, faça completamente convencido de sua resposta. Sora, antes de tudo é sua amiga e saberá compreender e aceitar a decisão que tomar."

E sem dizer mais, Taichi se afastou dali para alcançar sua família, deixando Yamato a sós para tomar uma decisão definitiva.

* * *

Uma das vantagens de ser estilista, é que só precisava de folhas, lápis e cores para realizar a parte mais importar de seu trabalho. Por isso, agora podia estar comodamente sentada no sofá comendo pipoca, usando roupas comuns, deixando de lado sua habitual imagem de mulher de negócios.

Depois da viagem a França, Sora havia decidido tirar umas semanas para descansar, antes de voltar a sua rotina, onde supervisionava o mínimo dos detalhes de seus desenhos. Tanto nos ateliês, como em sua Boutique que atendia com a ajuda de suas assistentes Motoko Hazuki e Nagi Natsume.

Na realidade apenas rabiscava idéias que fugazmente passavam por sua mente, sem chegar a concretizas nenhuma em especial e depois de se levantar para pegar um copo d'água e olhar por seu apartamento, pensou que não era má a idéia de redecorá-lo nesses dias que tirado para descansar.

Gostava de se manter ocupada, e sabia que provavelmente voltaria a suas atividade diárias antes do previsto. Mas pensava de que cor gostaria de pintar desta vez as paredes de seu lar. Até que o telefone tocou e não teve mais remédio que atender.

"Alô?"

"Oi Sora. É o Yamato."- Sora se sentiu tremer ao reconhecer a voz de seu amigo, pois desde esse dia tratava de não pensar muito nele para não se torturar pensando qual seria sua resposta.

"Yamato?"

"Sim, Yamato Ishida... estudamos juntos, sentava atrás de você, lembra? Um rapaz lindo, loiro e de olhos azuis."- ele brincou para aliviar um pouco a tensão que, sabia, havia se formado com sua ligação.

"Sei perfeitamente que é Yamato. Como tem estado?"- respondeu divertido tratando de implantar uma conversa normal.

"Bom, já sabe, o trabalho... descobrir novos talentos, organizar shows, apresentações... em fim, o normal... E você? Não estará pensando em sua próxima coleção, verdade? Deveria descansar um tempo."

"E o que estou fazendo... Mas agora estou decidindo se devo redecorar meu apartamento. O que me diz?"

"Gosto dele assim como está, mas acho que você como estilista gosta de mudar de cores e estilos, não?"

"Exato! Você sim me entende..."

Apesar de que ambos tratavam de se mostrar o mais natural possível, notavam uma irregular tensão entre eles e era muito incomodo entre duas pessoas que não tinham tabus em suas conversas.

"Sora... Sabe?... Estive pensando no que conversamos..."- disse Yamato decidido a dar o primeiro passo. "E bom... talvez não seja uma loucura depois de tudo."

"É...sério?"

"Sim... Pensei muito bem e... compreendi como isso é importante para você... Sora quero te ajudar, estou disposto a ser o pai desse filho que tanto quer."- por uns instantes Sora ficou sem fala, não sabia se ria ou se chorava de alegria, pois estava quase convencida de que se negaria.

"Fala sério, Yamato?... Está total e absolutamente seguro? Não me sentiria bem se tivesse alguma dúvida ou se aceitasse só para não me ferir."

"Não, tranqü verdade quero fazer, tudo será como quiser e como se sentir mais cômoda... Sou matéria disponível, você só me diz como, onde e quando... Depois de tudo, somos adultos, não? Acho que podemos lidar com isso adequadamente."

"Sim, tem razão... Sobre a clínica... preferiria descartar isso. Me parece algo muito frio... Preferiria... usar o método tradicional, se estiver de acordo, claro."

"...Por mim está bem."- respondeu depois de uns segundos."Faremos desse jeito então."- Yamato estava completamente seguro que Sora havia se ruborizado e ela agradecia que o telefone apenas servisse para ouvir e não para ver como ela estava ruborizada.

"Então, não se importa?"

"Em absoluto, já te disse. Estou disposto a fazer o que me pedir... Sora estou totalmente disposto a te ajudar. E para ser sincero... eu também preferiria que fosse assim, me sentia incomodo se fosse tratado como um expediente a mais em uma clínica e se vamos ter um filho e nada nos impede, pois que seja totalmente natural... Além do mais, temos que estar completamente de acordo para tomar decisões como esta e se confiamos em nós, tudo será mais fácil...Já te disse, somos adultos e poderemos lidar com isso de forma madura... Se estiver de acordo... iremos jantar, passar um bom tempo juntos e ao terminar faremos amor, nada tão simples e natural como isso."- Sora compreendia as palavras de seu amigo e esta de acordo com elas, depois de tudo, não eram uns adolescentes em seu primeiro encontro... Mas sim, adultos perfeitamente conscientes de suas decisões.

"De acordo... Esperaremos uns dias pra o meu período fértil e então combinaremos tudo. Está de acordo?"

"Perfeito!... E, Sora..."

"Sim?"

"Sei que não é da minha conta, mas... não mude muito seu apartamento, está perfeito assim."

"Levarei em conta sua opinião Sr. Ishida."- Sora desligou sem se dar conta do sorriso que havia em seu rosto. Agora, só tinha que esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Encontro**_

_**(**_Kaigi [会議])

Yamato contemplava fixamente o relógio enquanto esperava a chegada de Sora no bar do Hotel Konoha, um dos mais exclusivos e elegantes de Tóquio. Estava nervoso, mesmo que tratasse de dissimular, pois já eram nove da noite e sua acompanhante chegaria em qualquer momento.

"_Somos adultos e podemos lidar com isso de uma forma madura..."_

Havia-lhe dito com toda a tranquilidade do mundo, e agora ria de suas próprias palavras.

"Desculpe, cavalheiro. Posso lhe servir algo?"- uma das garçonetes se aproximou com insinuante flerte, inclinando-se na mesa o suficiente para deixar seu decote a vista.

"Vodka, por favor."- respondeu sem pôr muita atenção nos encantos da mulher, que lhe dando um sorriso, se retirar.

Voltou a olhar o relógio pensando que talvez havia chegado muito cedo, mas não era assim, agora marcada 9:02.

"Tranquilo, Yamato. Todo ficará bem... É a Sora, somos amigos e sobre tudo, adultos, não há razão para ficar nervoso..." se disse enquanto com aparente calma dava uma olhada no lugar. Notou que vários olhares femininos estavam postos nele, sendo as mais atrevidas as que sorriam ou o cumprimentavam com ar sedutor. Bom, pelo menos tinha certeza que sua aparência causava boa impressão.

"Aqui está seu pedido... Se precisar de algo mais... o que for... é só me chamar."

O tom da moça havia sido mais que sugestivo. Não pôde evitar sorrir enquanto provava a bebida e olhava de novo o relógio. Quando uma esbelta figura cruzou a porta provocando, se fosse completamente possível, que abrisse a boca e seus olhos se abrissem exageradamente.

Caminhava com elegância e segura de si mesma, seu cabelo vermelho como o fogo roçava sutilmente seus ombros nus quase como uma caricia de seda. Estava com um vestido azul que se ajustava perfeitamente a sua delgada figura, ressaltando suas delicadas e bem contornadas curvas e mostrava de forma sedutora suas costas descobertas, deixando ver sua pele bronzeada.

_'Perfeita..._' pensou Yamato enquanto sentia como suas mãos começavam a suar.

Estava nervosa, mas se sentiu aliviada ao ver que Yamato a esperava no bar, pois havia pensado, que possivelmente iria embora no último segundo, mas ele estava ali a observando fixamente com seus profundos olhos azuis. Isso a fez estremecer e o fato de que teria que atravessar o lugar sob o atento olhar, não só dele, mas sim de outros homens que seguiam atentos seus passos. A fizeram se ruborizar, mas estava satisfeita com essa reação. Sem dúvida as horas que havia passado na frente do espelho haviam valido a pena.

"Olá"- cumprimentou sorridente ao chegar a mesa onde Yamato, absorvido por sua presença, a esperava já de pé.

"Ol...Olá..."- mais que palavras, de sua boca havia saído um balbucio incoerente; finalmente sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu. "Desculpa, estou me comportando como um adolescente em seu primeiro encontro, mas é que me deixou sem fala. Sora, está lindíssima."- lhe ofereceu então uma rosa branca que havia comprado a caminho do hotel. Sora a aceitou e sentiu seu aroma.

"Obrigado. Você também está maravilhoso."- Yamato sorriu galantemente, agradecendo o elogio. E antes que se formasse outro silêncio, lhe ofereceu educadamente assento. "Quer beber algo antes de começarmos a jantar?"

"Claro, um whisky seria bom."- Sora se sentia nervosa e assustada ao mesmo tempo, essa noite não era como outra qualquer. Por isso o álcool lhe ajudaria a acalmar os nervos.

Yamato buscou com o olhar algum garçom que os atendesse, e ao perceber, a garota que o estava atendendo, correu sorridente a sua mesa e Sora a dedicou um fulminante mas discreto olhar.

"Um whisky duplo, por favor."

"E outra vodka para mim."

Depois de duas rodadas e falar de assuntos sem importância, Yamato decidiu abordar a razão pela qual estavam juntos essa noite.

"E como se sente?"

Sora respirou profundamente e com um sorriso nervoso lhe respondeu. "Bom... Nervosa... Mas, acho que é normal... mas estou bem"

"Te entendo... É como se fossemos dois jovens virgens em sua primeira vez, não?"

"Certo... É um pouco estranho, não acha?"

"Tem razão. E pra dizer a verdade, também estou nervoso, é a primeira vez que não sei como me comportar. Normalmente saio com mulheres que não me importa se as vejo ou não depois de transar com elas..."- Sora o olhou tão fixamente que Yamato teve medo que estivesse interpretando mal suas palavras. "O que quero dizer... é que quero continuar ao seu lado depois desta noite... e mesmo que tudo esteja planejado para que no final fiquemos juntos... de nenhuma forma posso mentir Sora e fingir que estou absolutamente tranqüilo e que não causa nenhum efeito em mim e amanhã será como se nada tivesse acontecido... Serei muito sincero... Esta noite está simplesmente maravilhosa e quero estar com você... e desejo que você desfrute tanto como eu sei que farei."

Sora agradeceu a suave iluminação do bar e esperava que Yamato não percebesse que seu rosto estava completamente ruborizado. E não só porque suas palavras haviam tido efeito nela, mas também por seus olhos que brilhavam intensamente enquanto a olhavam. Bebeu mais para se tranqüilizar baixando a vista incapaz de olhá-lo sem sentir uma estranha sensação recorrendo-a.

"Te chateie, verdade? Sinto muito..."

"Não estou chateada... Como poderia? Pelo contrário, me sinto elogiada, qualquer mulher se sentiria assim se um homem lhe dissesse essas palavras na forma em que fez. E na verdade... não sei se é pelo álcool... ou porque você está terrivelmente atraente esta noite... mas... Eu sou humana! Também quero estar com você."

Yamato sorriu satisfeito por essas palavras. Assim, pegou gentilmente a fina mão de Sora e depositou um suave beijo nela, para depois usar uma de seus sedutores e travessos sorrisos. "Então... acha que estou terrivelmente atraente hoje?"- brincou ele, ao que Sora não pôde evitar sorrir.

"Um pouco... Mas também disse que poderia ser pelo efeito do álcool, lembra?"

"Nossa... Então pensa que não estou muito bonito. E olha que me esmerei especialmente para você. Vamos Sora! Estamos em confiança, pode me dizer que te pareço o homem mais atraente do mundo... Olha que eu não vou me incomodar."

"Yamato, você é um narcisista!"

"Isso não... Sei o que tenho, que é muito diferente."

"Melhor jantarmos, não acha?"

O menu do restaurante continha os melhores pratos nacionais e internacionais, mas decidiram pedir algo simples como primeiro prato e uma garrafa de vinho para começar com aquele jantar.

Ambos se sentiam mais relaxados, por isso a conversa fluiu com naturalidade. Yamato, enquanto conversavam, não deixava de vigiar cada movimento de sua acompanhante. Parecia-lhe incrível como aquela menina de aspecto pouco feminino se havia convertido um uma linda mulher... Sem dúvida, o tempo faz maravilhas. Pois em sua vida havia visto mulheres bonitas, algumas escandalosas, exóticas e atrevidas, mas nenhum com a serenidade, frescura, simplicidade e elegância de Sora.

Gostava de contemplar esses olhos semelhantes a dois rubis que eram iluminados pela fraca luz das velas. A forma em que seus lábios tocavam o cristal do copo de vinho e como sorria diante de algum comentário engraçado.

_'Vamos Yamato... O que passa contigo? A conhece desde que era um pivete. Por que está assim?..._' se repreendeu Yamato ao se descobrir no meio de uma contemplação a ruiva.

A Sora acontecia algo parecido. Apesar de que este encontro estava planejado do principio ao fim, lhe agradava a forma em que Yamato se desenvolvia diante dela. Sempre seguro e atento a qualquer detalhe para que ela passasse uma noite agradável, além do mais era sincero, direto e muito claro. Entre eles não haviam temas temidos a abordar, por isso lhe inspirava confiança e segurança. Essas eram algumas das razões pelas quais o havia escolhido como pai de seu filho.

"Me permite esta dança?"

Aproveitando a suave melodia que inundava o lugar, Yamato convidou Sora para a pista de dança, a conduzindo pelo braço depois dela aceitar.

Yamato a pegou pela cintura e Sora não pôde evitar se ruborizar ao se sentir tão próxima. Já havia dançado com ele antes, mas jamais havia se sentido desta forma. Por alguma razão, aquele contato era uma experiência completamente nova e fascinante para ela.

Deslizavam-se pela pista, seguindo suavemente o compasso da música. Talvez era pelo efeito do álcool, mas se sentiam flutuarem agradavelmente em um enorme vazio e não queriam perder essa sensação. Sobre tudo Yamato, que se sentia alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse o profundo olhar de Sora.

"Vai me olhar assim toda à noite?"- ela brincou enquanto retirava uma mecha de cabelo do rosto sem apartar seu olhar.

"Não posso evitar."- respondeu ele.

Sora se ruborizou ainda mais e começou a rir. "Sempre é tão encantador?... Se continuar assim não poderei deixar de me ruborizar e sairei correndo a qualquer momento."

"Pois te impedirei. E não pode me culpar por isso, Sora. Te disse a noite toda... Está maravilhosa!"

"Senhor Ishida. Está tratando de me seduzir?"

"Nossa. Estou conseguindo?"- então ela não pôde evitar notar a expressão de seu rosto e o sedutor brilho de seus olhos.

"Vamos! Está rindo de mim."

"Isso nunca."- ele sorriu olhando-a fixamente enquanto retirava a mecha de cabelo que de novo havia caído sobre o rosto de sua acompanhante. Yamato a observou em silêncio por alguns segundos para logo apartar o olhar com naturalidade.

Quando se deram conta de que eram os únicos que continuavam na pista, voltaram a sua mesa para tomar o último copo de vinho que se prolongou entre risos e lembranças da infância. O restaurante foi se esvaziando lentamente, mas nenhum dos dois queria se mover para não interromper aquela agradável conversa. Mas final chegou o tempo, e enquanto Yamato pagava a conta, Sora foi ao toalete, onde ao olhar seu reflexo, se descobriu ruborizada e com os olhos brilhantes.

"Vamos, Sora! Você pode!... Vai fazer e amanhã estará grávida."

* * *

Compartilharam o elevador com um grupo de jovens turistas que falavam emocionadas dos lugares que haviam visitado e as compras que haviam feito durante o dia. Atrás delas, Yamato acariciava o braço de Sora começando pelo ombro e descendo suavemente até sua mão. O que provocou que Sora estremecesse por completo, sobre tudo quando começou acariciar suas costas.

O elevador parou e as jovens saíram deixando que suas vozes se perdessem pelo corredor. Ao fechar da porta, Yamato a puxou e a prendeu entre seus braços. Sora não resistiu ao perceber a suave colônia que ele usava e ouvir claramente as batidas de seu coração.

Sora o abraçou pela nuca. Sentia-se atrevida, forte e segura de si mesma, e sobre tudo, desejada sob o olhar atento dele.

Yamato aproximou lentamente seu rosto até que seus lábios se acariciaram e o ligeiro contato cresceu para se converter em um profundo e apaixonado beijo, enquanto ele a puxava contra si, moldando seu próprio corpo ao seu para depois deslizar sua boca pelo pescoço e voltar novamente a saborear aqueles lábios.

A porta do elevador se abriu e ambos se separaram lentamente com a respiração agitada e o rubor cobrindo seus rostos. Yamato a conduziu pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto que havia reservado ainda absorvido por aquele beijo.

Uma vez no quarto, Sora caminhou até a janela onde tinha uma linda vista da cidade iluminada pela prateada lua cheia. Yamato se aproximou dela e a estreitou novamente entre seus braços. Sora se sentia flutuando diante de tantas sensações que ele a fazia sentir, e sem dúvida, sua sensibilidade havia aumentado pelo álcool que havia ingerido durante a noite, mas se sentia tranqüila. Sentiu como ele começava a beijar seu pescoço e sua pele começava a ser recorrida por uma cálida sensação. Yamato a girou para voltar a beijá-la e confirmou que os lábios de Sora tinham um sabor embriagante do qual se havia feito adepto enquanto ela se abandonava por completo a ele. Finalmente se separaram para ficar unidos em um abraço, ele percebendo o aroma de jasmim de seu cabelo e ela encostada em seu peito. Gostava de senti-la em seus braços, submissa a ele.

Mas então, percebeu algo curioso... Sora começava a pesar em seus braços. "Sora?"- a chamou com ternura acariciando seu cabelo."Está bem?"

Ela levantou o rosto. "Desculpa... me sinto um pouco enjoada, isso é tudo..."- respondeu com um semblante sonolento.

Yamato sorriu enternecido e a carregou delicadamente para depositá-la na cama. Era evidente que Sora estava adormecida pelo álcool e sabia que sua amiga não bebia muito e agora se apresentavam os efeitos dele.

"Yamato... eu..."- murmurou adormecida.

"Shhh, não diga nada. Será melhor que descanse."- respondeu enquanto colocava suavemente sua cabeça no travesseiro para depois sentar ao seu lado, não demorou muito para que Sora caísse em um profundo sono.

Fora de se irritar, achou engraçado a situação. Suponha-se que estavam ali para fazer amor e agora, a que seria sua amante por essa noite, estava profundamente adormecida ao seu lado.

Havia pensado em tirar o seu vestido para que dormisse mais cômoda, mas a idéia de que acordasse e pensasse que era um pervertido lhe fez saber que não era uma boa idéia. Assim só lhe retirou os sapatos e a cobriu com as cobertas.

Contemplou a pacifica expressão de Sora, havia a visto ruborizada tantas vezes essa noite e havia lhe encantado vê-la assim, se perguntou se ela havia notado às vezes em que lhe havia passado o mesmo. Sorriu depositando um ligeiro beijo em seus lábios.

"Boa noite, Cielo."- então apagou as luzes e deitou ao seu lado.

* * *

Sora despertou sentindo uma ligeira dor de cabeça, não muito convencida ao sair das cobertas. Ainda adormecida olhou ao redor e logo lembrou que estava num quarto do hotel onde havia jantado com...

"Yamato!"- olhou ao outro lado da cama, mas não havia rastro. Não tinha ido ao quarto junto com ele?... CLARO QUE SIM!...Ainda lembrava esse beijo no elevador. E novamente se ruborizou ao lembrar as sensações que havia sentido com esse contato."Vamos, Sora. Tem que deixar de fazer isso, já não é nenhuma adolescente, sabia?"- mas então. Onde estava Yamato?...Por acaso, haviam feito...? Ia levantar quando escutou que a porta do banheiro se abria e de lá saia Yamato tomado banho e com o cabelo ainda úmido.

"Bom dia."- a cumprimentou sorridente enquanto se aproximava dela.

"Bom...dia."- desta vez não se ruborizou, mas não pôde evitar em se sentir perturbada ao ver aquele atraente loiro seminu na sua frente. Yamato se sentou ficando cara a cara.

"A noite... foi mágica, verdade?"- disse enquanto se aproximava lentamente de seu rosto; Sora em parte estava de acordo, mas o problema é que não lembrava do resto.

"Eh... Bom."

"SORA! Não me diga que não lembra do que aconteceu depois?... Bom, não importa, eu lembro de cada segundo."- Yamato usava um tom tão sensual que começou a deixar nervosa sua companheira. "Cada detalhe dessa noite de sexo selvagem e desenfreado que tivemos... praticamente... abusou de mim, sabia?"

"QUEEEEE!...Não...Não está falando sério, verdade Yamato?"- e esta vez se sentiu ruborizar como nunca, enquanto Yamato se limitava a olhá-la sedutoramente. Até que final começou a rir. "Não aconteceu nada, não é?"- Sora perguntava desconcertada, mas ele continuava rindo. "YAMATO!"

"Não aconteceu nada, porque você dormiu."- disse com toda naturalidade enquanto deixava ao seu lado.

"O quê!... Não pode ser."- exclamou enquanto escondia seu rosto com as mãos. "Que vergonha...Yamato, ao princípio estava tão nervosa que bebi muito e... desculpa."- o loiro a abraçou para consolá-la.

"Tranqüila, acho que ambos estávamos muito nervosos, e como tudo estava muito planejado, era de se esperar que algo assim acontecesse. Não sei se lembra, mas nos beijamos no elevador, e pelo menos para mim foi maravilhoso." - o rubor se apoderou dos dois junto com um sorriso ao recordar o momento. "E me parece... que isso significa que há muita química entre nós. Talvez, deveríamos deixar que as coisas fluam naturalmente, com naturalidade sem planos. Não acha?"- Sora assentiu.

"Tem razão... Apresei muito tudo isso e provocou que no final não pudesse lidar como pensei que faria...Yamato, acha que poderíamos sair de vez em quando sem decidir se vamos ou não fazer amor?"

"E que as coisas aconteçam quando tiverem que acontecer. Me parece uma excelente idéia!"

"Bom...agora... Poderia ir se vestir,por favor. Vai pegar um resfriado se ficar assim!"

Yamato riu e beijou seu rosto antes de voltar ao banheiro fazendo como se fosse tirar a toalha na frente dela.

"Mas depois, iremos tomar café, de acordo?"

Sora sorriu e lhe jogou um travesseiro para que entrasse no banheiro.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**TEMPO COMPARTILHADO (PRIMERA PARTE)**_

_**(**_Taimushearingu, saisho no bubun [タイムシェアリング、最初の部分])

Mimi escutava atônita as palavras que sua amiga dizia, tratando de não se distrair para que nenhum detalhe escapasse a seus ouvidos. E apesar de saber que Sora havia ido a uma clínica de inseminação artificial durante sua estada na França, não tinha nem idéia do favor que pediu ao melhor amigo de seu marido, nem muito menos do jantar que haviam tido há alguns dias.

Finalmente, após terminar com seu relato, Mimi gritou emocionada enquanto a ruiva suspirava conhecendo de antemão qual seria a reação se sua amiga, e pelo mesmo, tratar de acalmá-la seria inútil.

"Vamos, Mimi. Não é para tanto..."

"Não é para tanto? Sora, você teve um jantar muito romântico com Yamato, qualquer uma te invejaria."

"Romântico?... Eu dormi, Mimi. O que isso tem de romântico?... Pelo contrário, é algo muito vergonhoso."

"Bom, bom, esse é um detalhe sem importância. Mas, não vai negar que o resto foi uma noite de sonho."

"Tem razão... Yamato... mostrou-se simplesmente encantador em todo momento... foi um encontro inesquecível..."

Sora não se deu conta do sorriso que havia se formado em seu rosto ao evocar aquela noite, nem da forma em que seus olhos brilhavam. Mas Mimi, sim, percebeu isso e sorriu ao pensar o que podia estar passando a sua amiga, mas preferiu, por agora, não fazer nenhum comentário.

"Mimi... E confesso algo mais... Mesmo que pudesse parecer que lhe pedir esse favor... foi com toda aleivosia... na verdade estava amendrotada, perder a amizade de Yamato teria sido grande golpe para mim."

"Um grande golpe? Em que sentido?... Sora, se você tem algo, são amigos que te adoramos e faríamos qualquer coisa por você."

"Eu sei, e aprecio a todos... mas Yamato, ele sempre esteve ali, sabe?... Se tenho algum problema, se estou deprimida ou se simplesmente peguei um resfriado, ele está ali, me animando ou me preparando um chá com mel. E jamais tive que chamá-lo... É como se soubesse quando preciso dele... E ele sabe que pode contar comigo em qualquer momento, ainda se me liga às três da manhã porque não pode dormir ou precisa de companhia... Não sei.. É algo especial que não tenho com ninguém mais... E sei que é recíproco... É como se de alguma forma estivéssemos conectados... E perder tudo isso, ainda agora que aceitou me ajudar... me assusta."

"Sora...não quero parecer intrometida, mas se vocês se dão tão bem...Por que não tentam ser algo mais que amigo? Pensa, por um lado Yamato jamais teve uma relação estável, quem sabe porque não encontrou a mulher indicada... e por outro, você esteve a ponto de se casar, mas se deu conta de que ele não era o homem de sua vida. E aconteça o que acontecer, vocês sempre estão juntos... e olha... vou ser bem sincera; a relação que possuem... qualquer pessoa que os visse diria que são algo mais que _bons amigos_."

Sora sorriu com aquela observação. E não era a primeira vez que lhe diziam isso, sua mãe, desde sua adolescência, sempre lhe assegurava que algum dia acabaria saindo com seu amigo ao perceber a união que havia entre eles. Sora apenas sorria e lhe dizia que interpretava mal a amizade que tinham.

"Somo amigos, Mimi... Além do mais, estou segura que para Yamato sou quase uma irmã. Seria muito difícil mudar isso, não acha?"

"Vamos, Sora! Não acho que ele te veja assim, mas é o que você quer pensar... Deveriam tentar... depois de tudo dizem que da amizade ao amor apenas um passo tem que dar."

"Mimi, você acha que se pudesse existir algo mais que amizade... em todos esses anos, não teríamos tentado?"

"É que não se dão essa oportunidade!...Sora, sempre dizem: Somos amigos, apenas amigos, os melhores amigos e nunca ten.."

"Chega, Mimi!... Talvez tenha razão, mas se alguma vez houver algo a mais entre nós, será o tempo que vai decidir. Além do mais tenho coisas para fazer e a sesta de Daichi está por terminar, então é melhor eu me retirar."- comentou esperando que Mimi não continuasse com o assunto.

"De acordo... Desta vez deixarei que fuja... Mas é sério. Pensa bem, Sora. Algo me diz que vocês poderiam ser muito felizes se dessem-se uma oportunidade."

"Nos vemos, Mimi."- Sora saiu do apartamento de seus amigos com as palavras da Sra. Yagami em sua mente. Por acaso em sua busca para cumprir seus sonhos, sua relação com Yamato mudaria de alguma forma? Não teria porque, eram adultos e Yamato apenas a ajudava. Sua amizade não teria porque ser afetada.

* * *

Eram cinco da tarde quando Yamato se encontrava na frente do apartamento de Sora. Tocou a campainha e esperou alguns segundos, mas a porta não se abriu. Voltou a tocar e obteve a mesma resposta.

"Terá saído?"- dúvida disso, pois Tai comentou que sua amiga tinha estado em sua casa há algumas horas e havia dito a Mimi que tinha coisas para fazer em casa.

Novamente pressionou a campainha sem obter resposta alguma. Intrigado, optou por sua última opção: usar a chave reserva que sua amiga deixava escondida atrás de um dos quadros que enfeitavam o corredor. Depois de pegá-la, deslizou o pequeno objeto metálico pela fechadura e entrou lentamente ao lar de Takenouchi, preocupado pela razão que evitou-a de atendê-lo.

A primeira vista, tudo parecia normal. O apartamento estava impecavelmente arrumado e na mesinha da sala só pôde ver um caderno de desenhos e alguns lápis junto à garrafa de água consumida pela metade.

"Sora?"- chamou a sua amiga enquanto começava sua busca pelo apartamento. Então notou algo, a porta da sacada estava aberta. Por acaso um ladrão havia entrado surpreendendo a Sora? NÃO! Isso não podia ser, ao maldito não lhe bastariam três vidas para se arrepender se havia se atrevido a tocá-la. Com isso em mente correu a cozinha, mas não encontrou nada. Com mais desespero entrou em seu quarto e depois no banheiro, sem encontrar o mínimo rastro dela. Algo definitivamente estava mal. Desesperado começou a procurar em seu celular o número de Ken Ichijouji, um amigo mutuo, pois ele era detetive e tinha muitos contatos na polícia.

THUMP!

Escutou um ligeiro golpe, proveniente do...

"O estúdio! Claro, é um idiota, Yamato Ishida!"- se repreendeu por esquecer o pequeno estúdio no qual Sora trabalhava em casa. Sem duvidar foi até lá e abriu a porta lentamente. E de imediato percebeu um cheiro estranho, junto com uma suave voz que ele conhecia perfeitamente. Em uma esquina do quarto, Sora pintava a parede enquanto cantava uma canção, tão concentrada que não sentiu a presença de seu amigo ao entrar. Yamato não pôde evitar em suspirar aliviado ao ver que ela se encontrava sã e salva depois de tudo.

"Oye... Não sabe o susto que acaba de me dar."- disse simulando estar irritado enquanto encostava-se à porta com os braços cruzados. Mas a ruiva nem sequer o olhou. Estranhando, se aproximou lentamente pensando que simplesmente não o havia escutado."Sora?"- ao estar atrás dela lhe bastou aguçar seu ouvido para perceber que Sora estava com um walkman preso na cintura com o volume suficientemente algo para não escutar nenhuma palavra e muito menos poder escutar a campainha."Tonta...Eu me preocupando por ti, e nem se dá conta..."

Decidiu então não incomodá-la para ver quanto tempo demoraria a perceber sua presença. Comodamente se sentou no chão ficando a suas costas e a observava enquanto pintava e cantava concentrada em seu trabalho. Ali podia olhar cada movimento que a ruiva fazia, a graça com que se movia e o absoluto domínio que tinha com a brocha. Podia saber a simples vista que usava a mesma técnica na parede ou em um pedaço de papel. O que mais lhe causava graça era, que ao ignorar por completo sua presença, Sora cantava sem pudor algum, realizando de vez em quando algum movimento de dança como se estivesse em uma sala de karaokê. E era algo muito curioso, pois ela não gostava de cantar em público, quando o fazia muito bem. Sorriu ao imaginar a cara de vergonha que poria quando soubesse que ele estava ali observando-a e lamentando não ter consigo uma câmera e filmá-la.

Quem sabe pelo volume da música que Sora não se dava conta da presença do loiro, mas havia percebido certo aroma que a fazia sentir relaxada. Era um aroma suave e fresco, muito similar ao da madeira no bosque e que a fez recordar certa conversa... E certo homem.

"Yamato..."- murmurou sem saber que ele estava ali presente e que, obviamente, havia a escutar sussurrar seu nome.

Animado por isso, se levantou e caminhou até ficar parado atrás dela, então com uma mão lhe tirou os fones e com a outra a segurou suavemente pela cintura.

"WHAAAAAAAAA"- Sora gritou de susto ao sentir esse surpreendente contato e por reflexo virou para se encontrar com o rosto mais que sorridente de Yamato.

"Me chamou?"- perguntou o loiro com a cara mais inocente que pôde fazer, perfeitamente consciente do susto que havia dado a sua amiga.

Sora tomou alguns segundos para se recuperar. E enquanto o fazia encostou-se ao tórax de Yamato, para depois reclamar sua ação. "Está louco? Quase me mata de susto!"- disse tratando de se separar dele, mas como ainda a tinha segura pela cintura, foi impossível.

"Não é minha culpa que estava escutando música a esse volume. O que na verdade, me parece uma imprudência. E se no meu lugar tivesse entrado um pervertido? Não teria se dado conta e teria estado por completo a sua mercê... Agradeça que o bom Yamato estava aqui para te proteger."- apesar de sua ira, Sora não pôde evitar sorrir.

"Que forma de justificar o fato de que entrou no meu apartamento sem permissão, Ishida. Que desculpa tem para isso?"

"Nenhuma desculpa, puros fatos racionais e válidos. Toquei a campainha várias vezes e como não abria me preocupei e usei sua chave extra. Não é minha culpa que não me escutou."

"É um tonto, Yamato... Mas tudo bem, te perdôo porque sei que se entrou foi porque realmente estava preocupado comigo, mas agora... pensa em me segurar todo o dia?"

"Mmm, pois eu estou muito cômodo assim. E você?"- perguntou com um dos seus típicos olhares sedutores, mas em resposta, Sora o ameaçou a estampar a brocha em sua cara. "De acordo, de acordo, você ganha... Mas por te ver dançar assim, valeria a pena sair com a cara azul."

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Desde quando estava me espiando, Yamato?"

"Um momento, espiando não PRO-TE-GEN-DO, que é outra coisa e bom, eu diria que desde que dançava... Mmm, Rock Dj. Você fica muito sexy, sabia?"

"Yamato, não se atreva a contar a ninguém, entendeu? Que vergonha!"

"Vergonha, por quê? Se faz muito bem, Sora. Devia ter te pedido que se unisse aos The Wolves... Teríamos sido mais famosos com uma voz como a sua em nosso grupo."

"Cantora, eu? Não ria de mim, Yamato. Isso poderia ter pedido a Mimi, ela sim sabe cantar e teria ficado feliz.

"Mmm... Mimi tem boa voz, isso não nego. Mas é muito aguda e doce, seu estilo não tinha nada a ver com o grupo... Mas você, sua voz é mais suave e clara. Teríamos feito duetos incríveis, você e eu!"

Sora se limitou a sorrir ao recordar aqueles dias em que seu amigo era uma estrela. Havia formado um grupo chamado Teenage Wolves e conforme foram crescendo junto a sua popularidade finalmente foram conhecidos como The Wolves. Era incrível vê-los no palco, distanciavam de ser um grupo pré-fabricado ou de apenas êxito, na verdade tinham talento. Sobre tudo Yamato, que cantava e compunha canções com uma sensibilidade e sentimentos único. Mas quando estavam no auge de sua carreira, decidiram se desintregar para cada um buscar seu próprio caminho. E no caso de Yamato, sendo a música seu melhor meio de expressão, decidiu criar sua própria gravadora, aproveitando a fortuna e popularidade que conseguiu nesses anos, para que a música formasse sempre parte de sua vida.

Sora suspirou melancólica enquanto Yamato fechava os potes de tinta e guardava as brochas.

"E isso? Se sente bem?"

Sim... Não me faça caso, só lembrava... Mas ainda não me disse o que te trouxe por aqui, Yamato."

"Nada em especial. Só me deu vontade de te ver. Te incomodo?"

"Claro que não!...Mas, pelo amor de Deus!...Yamato, não volte a me dar esses sustos, ok?"

"Ja,ja,ja, está bem. Oye, o apartamento ficou muito bom assim, só pintou determinadas paredes."

"Sim!"- exclamou orgulhosa. "É para que se veja mais amplo. Usei três tons de azul, que contrasta muito bem com o branco...Mas... talvez nem tinha necessidade disso."

"Por quê? Ficou ótimo, poderia ser também decoradora de ambientes."

"O que passa é que... Estive pensando e ... se vou ter um filho, gostaria que crescesse em uma casa ampla e com um jardim onde pudesse brincar e correr livremente. Este apartamento... é ótimo para uma mulher solteira, mas não para um bebê." - Yamato sorriu ao ver, que como era seu costume, Sora sempre pensava no futuro velando pelo bem-estar dos demais, e estava seguro que daria o melhor de si ao filho que teriam juntos. A rodeou entre seus braços, enquanto depositava em sua testa um terno beijo. E, de alguma forma, com o passar dos dias, havia se acostumado com a ideia de ser pai, e o sentia algo tão real e esperado, apesar de que seu filho não estivesse sido concebido ainda.

* * *

Depois de pedir uma pizza, Yamato estava comodamente sentado no sofá e Sora usava suas pernas como almofadas. Viam um filme de terror, que era o gênero favorito de ambos. De vez em quando, Yamato brincava com os cabelos de sua amiga, enquanto comiam a enorme pizza.

Fazer isso era algo comum para eles, mas seguramente ninguém acreditaria que se tratasse do reconhecido presidente da T.A.W. Records e uma prestigiada estilista, sem o glamour que duas pessoas assim deveriam ter a todas as horas, nesses momentos simplesmente eram duas pessoas normais passando uma agradável noite.

Ao terminar o filme, Sora se levantou para jogar a caixa de pizza no lixo, mas ao voltar a sala, encontrou Yamato completamente tombado no sofá sem deixar espaço para que ela se sentasse.

"Vamos, Ishida... Se mova."- disse enquanto o empurrava levemente.

"Não posso."- ele suspirou. "Estou cheio. Acho que não poderei me mover jamais daqui. Terá que me receber como seu inquilino."- disse com um sorriso malicioso ao ver como Sora o olhava, mas cedeu quando viu que ia sentar sobre seu estomago cheio de pizza. "Está bem, você ganhou... de novo."- a ruiva se deixou cair ao seu lado e procurou o controle da televisão na mesa, mas então viu que Yamato o tinha em suas mãos. "Os convidados tem direito sobre a tv."- disse Yamato sorrindo, sabendo perfeitamente qual seria a reação de Sora.

"E deixar que ponha no basquete?... Esquece!"- então Sora se jogou sobre ele, começando a lhe fazer cócegas.

"Pois não vou permitir que ponha no canal de notícias."- Yamato tratou de resistir, mas se sentia muito satisfeito para agüentar a briga por muito tempo, ainda mais quando Sora conhecia os pontos mais sensíveis de seu corpo. "Está bem...Toma, mas veja se encontra algo bom..."

Mas no meio do jogo, Sora acabou deitada sobre seu peito, com os braços dele a rodeando e aquele contato havia gerado uma corrente elétrica entre os dois, com um intercâmbio de silenciosos olhares que não se esperava.

Ele não podia evitar em observá-la fascinado. Lhe parecia tão bonita em vê-la assim... Ruborizado... Com a respiração agitada, sentindo seu suave corpo cheio de maravilhosas curvas que aumentavam sua fragilidade a comparar com seu duro e marcado corpo. Por sua parte, Sora sentiu que o medo a invadia ao estar tão perto dele, que podia se perder em seu olhar, que não lhe permitia nem piscar.

Logo, se deu conta de que Yamato olhava sua boca fixamente, enquanto se inclinava para se aproximar mais ao seu rosto e uma de suas mãos recorriam suas costas lhe provocando uma calafrio. Yamato levantou sua mão e roçou suavemente um dedo pelo contorno de sua boca.

"Tinha uma migalha."- explicou tão naturalmente que Sora se sentiu decepcionada e tratou de se incorporar. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, os braços de Yamato novamente a aprisionaram. "Se irritou?...Queria que te beijasse?"- perguntou sorrindo ao ver o gesto que havia feito, o que provocou, que por alguma razão, Sora se sentisse incomoda por ter sido tão evidente.

"Claro que não!"- respondeu alterada.

"Não sei... Para mim, parece que sim..."- Yamato começou a se aproximar deixando-a nervosa, pois a migalha já não estava ali, mas ela sim.

Yamato pousou seus lábios sobre os dela, que não pôde mais que se sentir em glória ao ser beijada com tanta paixão não podendo mais que corresponder da mesma forma. Yamato jurava que a sentira tremer, e pensou que como ela, não estava seguro do que sentia com aquele contato, mas sabia que o queria... E era continuar saboreando aqueles lábios que tinham algo tão delicioso que tinha a necessidade de devorar-los junto com a razão, que ia ficando de lado com aquele aroma feminino que perturbava por completo todos seus sentidos. Enquanto Sora se removia entre seus braços e entrelaçava seus finos dedos em seu cabelo dourado.

Ambos sentiam como a excitação crescia a passo acelerado, mas por muito que quisessem, não podiam deixar que o desejo nublasse suas mentes, fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, sabiam que iam muito rápido e que isso não lhes permitia assimilar tudo o que estava ocorrendo em seu interior. E por isso deviam se conter, então não tiveram mais remédio do que separar seus lábios no meio de uma respiração agitada, com os rostos ruborizados e o medo e a confusão brilhando em seus olhos.

Sora se incorporou lentamente tratando de recuperar a compostura, enquanto Yamato fazia o mesmo. O que havia sido aquilo?... Um simples arrebato, um jogo... Ou algo mais?... Não sabiam, e por agora não queria torturar sua mente assimilando o que havia acontecido.

Depois de alguns segundos, foi Sora a que rompeu o silêncio. "É uma sorte... que isso é apenas um encontro amistoso, verdade?"

Comentou sorrindo com naturalidade, enquanto se sentava de novo ao seu lado, e Yamato assentia da mesma forma, mas não demonstrava a confusão que sentia, pois não sabia o que o havia impulsionado a agir assim. Sora era sua melhor amiga e por ela havia sentido tantas coisas diferentes desde que a conheceu... Mas nenhuma com a que sentia agora ao estar junto a ela... A desejava... Essa era a palavra, mas não sabia em que momento havia nascido esse sentimento, já não era apenas sua _amiga_... Sim uma mulher que o confundia e o frustrava ao mesmo tempo... E estranhamente, gostava que fosse assim... Lhe agradou que Sora estabelecesse nesse momento um limite, pois significava que ela também havia perdido o controle como ele e quem sabe... Sentia o mesmo que ele.

E era assim, pois por muito que admitisse que lhe fascinasse tudo o que seu _amigo_ lhe fazia sentir, não podia evitar em perguntar se estava cometendo um erro ao introduzir sexo em sua relação... Talvez Mimi tinha razão e a causa pela qual jamais havia tido algo mais era simplesmente porque não haviam permitido, pondo entre eles, o que ela havia feito há uns minutos... Limites... Que lhes impediam ir mais além da amizade e que agora pareciam ir se apagando pouco a pouco. Sem dúvida sua amizade com Yamato estava se transformando... Mas, em que terminaria tudo isso se continuassem assim?...Em uma aventura?... Um simples arrebato que depois seria esquecido?... Ou... Em amor?... Eram humanos depois de tudo, com sensações e emoções que era afetadas pelos acontecimentos que giram ao seu redor. E agora, era consciente mais do que nunca, que o fato de planejarem ter um filho juntos, definitivamente afetaria sua relação e dificilmente voltaria ser a de antes.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**TEMPO COMPARTILHADO (SEGUNDA PARTE)**_

_**(**_Taimushearingu, dainibu [タイムシェアリング、第二部])

Depois do incidente que havia provocado a luta pelo controle da tv, a noite transcorreu tranqüilamente, deixando por um momento suas dúvidas de lado, para passar uma noite agradável como tantas que já haviam tido. E enquanto jantavam sentados no chão encostados no sofá, haviam tido a idéia de passar a noite juntos... Sem sexo... Por agora.

"Me parece uma boa idéia." - havia dito ela diante a proposta de seu amigo de uma forma diplomática. Claro, que agora que se aproxima o momento, não se sentia tão segura como havia afirmado.

Amigos... Isso era o que eram. Assim, isso não tinha como afetar sua relação, depois de tudo, como haviam dito mil vezes, eram adultos perfeitamente conscientes de seus atos.

Então porque a idéia de passar a noite com Yamato a deixava tão nervosa!?

Quando de antemão, haviam decido levar as coisas com calma e passar mais tempo juntos antes de fazer 'algo', e passar uma noite casta havia sido parte de seu acordo. Sendo assim, Sora não tinha nenhuma razão para se sentir inquieta enquanto lavavam os pratos do jantas que Yamato havia preparado, para lhe mostrar o bom cozinheiro que era e dar-se o gosto de que Sora comesse algo preparado com suas próprias mãos.

Sora olhou discretamente o loiro, se perguntando se ele estaria tão nervoso como ela... Mas um grande bocejo de sua parte foi o que viu.

"Desculpa... Estive trabalhando até tarde, foi uma semana difícil e me deixou esgotado."- se desculpou.

"Não se preocupe, eu entendo, há ocasiões em que durmo pouco, mas deveria tirar umas férias. Acho que tem sócios que possam se encarregar de tudo por uns dias, não acha?"

"Sim... não é má ideia. Uns dias fora da cidade não me cairiam nada mal... Mas por agora, acho que prepararei um café para espantar o sono."

"Não seja bobo... Também estou cansada. Será melhor irmos deitar..."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, já é muito tarde... E você me cansa mais que cuidar de um jardim de infância sozinha. Anda, vamos."

Yamato deu um suspirou deixando de lado o avental e a olhou fixamente. "Está completamente segura?... Posso ficar no sofá sem nenhum problema."

"Não... Já havíamos conversado sobre isso... se vamos fazer... devemos nos acostumar a dormir na mesma cama."

Yamato sorriu e a conduziu ao dormitório enquanto dizia. "Prometo não te violar enquanto dorme... mas se você quiser me violar, não porei resistência."- Sora se deteve subitamente se ruborizando ao imaginar como poderia ser essa situação. "Vamos, Sora. Era uma brincadeira! Prometo ficar no meu lado da cama, tira essa cara... Já! E dizia ser imune aos meus encantos senhorita Takenouchi.- Sora não sabia se ele havia tentado tranqüilizá-la ou na verdade gostava jogar com ela, mas esse comentário a fez se sentir algo violenta. Pois lhe pareceu que era um comentário arrogante, mas sobretudo... porque essas palavras haviam sido certas. Era muito obvio que estava inquieta? E o pior era que parecia que ele desfrutava disso.

Sora entrou no banheiro disposta a não, segundo ela, alimentar sua vaidade masculina com seu nervosismo por passar a noite com ele. Apesar de que nos últimos dias sua mente havia sido absorvida por temores e dúvidas, se perguntando se havia sido correto envolver alguém tão querido, como Yamato, num assunto tão intimo, como lhe pedir que a engravidasse. E sobre tudo pela forma em que isto poderia mudar a relação tão unida que tinham até agora. Pois depois daquele encontro, haviam começado a surgir emoções cuja origem e significado a confundiam por completo. Mas apesar disso, estava consciente de que seus sentimentos por Yamato estavam mudando como nunca pensou que aconteceria e isto porque uma forte atração por ele estava crescendo sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

Muito a seu estilo, Yamato tratava de que Sora se sentisse mais cômoda com essa situação, fazendo-a esquecer o fato de que iam dormir juntos, quem sabe porque ele mesmo estava nervoso. E era uma sensação estranha, pois até agora, qualquer aproximação com sua eterna amiga só lhe causava um sentimento fraternal muito cálido... Mas o que sentia agora estava longe... O que sentia era inquietude... Ansiedade... Excitação e tudo ao mesmo tempo. E o mais estranho é que sua [i]'amiga'[/i] o fizesse se sentir assim... Sem o controle que tinha sobre sua vida.

"Vamos Yamato. Se acalme e aceite como é, uma inocente noite com sua ME-LHOR-A-MI-GA."

Como era óbvio que não dormiria com a roupa que usava, Yamato tirou suas roupas, ficando somente de cueca. Então Sora saiu do banheiro. "Te... deixei toalhas limpas e uma escova de dentes extra..."- disse o mais natural possível tratando de não ficar observando por muito tempo o bem formado corpo de Yamato.

"Ah, obrigado..."- sorriu fechando a porta mostrando sua segurança de sempre... Mesmo que por dentro não fosse assim. Quando saiu, Sora se encontrava no sofá da sala.

"Quer um copo de água antes de dormir?"

"Não, obrigado. Vou dormir, se não se importa. Estou muito cansado." - disse e desaparecendo no dormitório. Sora entrou logo depois apagando a luz, deixando o quarto levemente iluminado pela luz exterior. Pôde ver claramente Yamato deitado na cama, respirou profundamente e se deitou. "Boa noite."- disse se sentindo tensa com o olhar no teto. Yamato, então se incorporou apoiando a cabeça no braço olhando-a.

"Está incomodada, verdade? Se achar que isto é uma má idéia."

Sora negou com a cabeça. "Já dissemos... Temos que nos acostumar... E se pensar bem, na verdade não é algo tão fora do normal...Muito menos comparado ao que eu te pedi." - Disse Sora tratando de parecer natural e segura, mas o tom de sua voz a delatava.

"Não seja boba... Anda, vem aqui." - Yamato a pegou sem lhe dar oportunidade de protestar, colocando uma mão por baixo de sua cabeça e abraçando-a com a outra ficando frente a frente.

Não falta dizer, que aquela aproximação provocou em ambos um estremecimento que dificilmente poderia passar despercebido. Sora o olhava com seus profundos olhos escarlate assustada, por tudo o que sentia com o roce da pele quase nua de Yamato, os corpos cobertos pela suavidade dos lençóis, fazia que um estranho calor os envolvesse rapidamente, não só em suas faces.

Yamato se sentia igual... Jamais em sua vida, havia sido tão consciente da fragilidade de Sora como agora, que a tinha tão perto. Seu corpo era pequeno e delicado, que fazia o seu parecer gigantesco e áspero apesar das finas feições que possuía... Uma fragilidade tão incrível, que por um segundo teve medo de romper-la em seus braços. Finalmente sorriu e depositou um beijo em sua testa fazendo com que se relaxassem."Eu também estou nervoso... Mas não por estar contigo, mas sim porque me faz me sentir assim e porque não compreendo o que significa. Mas é agradável... estranho... inquietante, mas agradável."

"Tenho... tenho medo... que tudo isso mude o que há entre nós e termine nos separando."- Sora confessou parte de seus temores que mais a atormentavam. Yamato a compreendeu, pois era um temor que compartia com ela e se refletia em seus olhos, mas sabia que não havia com que se preocupar. Acariciou seu cabelo como se consolasse uma menina assustada.

"Bobinha... Isso jamais acontecerá... Claro que haverá problemas, mas se conversarmos assim como sempre fizemos, verá que tudo ficará bem..."

Sora não pôde mais que sorrir, se sentindo confortada pela sinceridade de Yamato. Depois de tudo, era agradável saber que não era a única que percebia que algo estava mudando entre eles. E era algo preocupante, talvez por não saber exatamente o que era... E por outro lado, era excitante sentir emoções novas e entrecruzadas por uma pessoas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado... Mas agora compreendia que não tinha que se preocupar por algo que estava fora de suas mãos. Desfrutá-lo era o que devia fazer e deixar que as coisas seguissem seu próprio curso. Do contrário, esta experiência se tornaria uma tormenta e então sim, terminaria minando essa amizade que tanto apreciava e perderia a oportunidade de viver algo que jamais havia pensado, e que poderia ser uma experiência inesquecível.

"Yamato?"

"Sim?"

"Posso te beijar?"- Sora perguntou com uma naturalidade e inocência que Yamato teve que resistir ao seu desejo de beijá-la sem controle, cativado por aquele rosto de menina e mulher que tinha em frente.

"Não tem que me pedir, Sora... Estou a sua completa disposição..."- terminou contestando com seu sedutor sorriso sem evitar, que esta vez, se ruborizar.

Sora passou seus braços pelo pescoço de Ishida sentindo como seus cabelos roçavam seus braços, enquanto aproximava lentamente seu rosto, guiada por aqueles olhos azuis que não piscavam em nenhum momento a observando em todo momento como se não existisse nada mais em seu mundo. Um coração que palpitava com grande força e rapidez foi o que sentiu ao juntar seu peito com o tórax amplo e masculino de Yamato, enquanto sua cintura era rodeada por umas cálidas mão que a seguravam como se fossem de sua propriedade... Pouco a pouco os rosto foram se aproximando até que seus lábios se uniram em um cálido e profundo beijo, onde as reservas ficaram de lado, permitindo explorar cada detalhe de suas bocas sentindo que o ar era dispensável enquanto estivessem unidos daquela forma... Por quanto tempo estiveram assim?... Segundos, minutos, horas quem sabe... Não souberam, mas quando o corpo lhe exigiu a gritos oxigênio para seguir com suas funções vitais, um rosto cheio de felicidade foi o que observaram no outro. Que importava se não sabiam o que era que estava acontecendo?... Se desfrutá-lo e vivê-lo ao máximo agora lhes parecia o mais importante.

Sentiam-se tão felizes que não lhes custou trabalho se envolver naquele abraço... E foi nesse mesmo abraço que Yamato finalmente venceu o sono. Sora se sentia tão cômoda em seus braços que fechou os olhos e dormiu profundamente entre eles.

.

Yamato acordou ao sentir Sora se mover e murmurar algo entre sonhos, pensou que estava a ponto de despertar, mas ao vê-la acurralar-se ainda mais entre o travesseiro lhe fez compreender que ainda tinha o sono muito profundo, e não pôde mais que sorrir ao vê-la dormir ao seu lado, pois sabia que como amiga ou como mulher... Simplesmente a adorava, e agora tinha a oportunidade de contemplá-la fascinado por ver seu rosto adormecido, com essa expressão tão natural e a simplicidade e ternura de suas feições... Era simplesmente linda, e assim parecia tão vulnerável que parecia uma pequena menina perdida em seu mundo de sonhos. Logo a ponta de seus dedos não resistiram tocar aquela suave pele, numa suave caricia por suas faces até chegar a seus lábios entreabertos dos quais roubou um pequeno beijo, que não a despertou, mas fez feliz seu próprio coração.

.

Sora acordou ao perceber um delicioso aroma que lhe abriu o apetite, assim, meio adormecida, seguiu aquele rastro que a conduziu à cozinha. E ali descobriu um esplendido café da manhã pronto para ser provado, e ao seu lado, Yamato o servindo com o melhor de seus sorrisos.

"Estou pensando seriamente em te contratar como cozinheiro, sabe?"- disse Sora enquanto encostava-se à porta, Yamato sorriu se aproximando e a cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

"Bom dia. Dormiu bem?"

"Sim. Mas, Yamato... eu acho que você é meu convidado e como anfitriã eu deveria perguntar isso e te preparar o café. Não acha?"- disse enquanto lhe abraçava para lhe devolver o beijo, só que na ponta do nariz.

"Bom. O que quer que eu faça? Adoro te consentir, Sora. Muitas mulheres morreriam para que eu lhes preparasse seu café. Deveria se considerar uma sortuda... Me diga, o que mais pode pedir uma mulher se não que Yamato Ishida lhe tenha preparado o café da manhã ao acordar?"- com esse comentário, a ruiva o soltou caminhando até a mesa e pensando em sua resposta.

"Mmm, não sei... Quem sabe... Brad Pitt?"- respondeu Sora brincando com a vaidade de Yamato, que protestou indignado.

"Bah!... Por acaso não viu Tróia?...Sora, esse tipo tem as pernas fracas! Eu sou mil vezes mais atraente do que ele."

Sora tinha vontade de rir, mas ao saber que poderia ferir o orgulho de Yamato se conteve. Mas não lhe deixou de ser engraçado o comentário de seu amigo que a olhava incrédulo por sua referência ao ator estrangeiro. "Vamos, Yamato. Sabe que estava brincando. Brad Pitt seguramente não cozinha tão bem como você. Anda, tira essa cara e vamos tomar café." - Sora lhe deu um beijo no rosto e o pegou pela mão para se sentar juntos na mesa.

"De acordo... Mas, quem você prefere?... Esse Brad não sei o que ou eu?"

Em vez de lhe responder, Sora se limitou a dar-lhe na boca um pedaço de hot cakes para que não continuasse com o assunto.

"Ah, sim. Sora há algo que quero te perguntar... Ainda tem três dias de férias, verdade?"

"Sim, porquê?"

"Lembra que minha avó deixou de herança a Takeru e a mim sua casa em Izumo?"- Sora assentiu enquanto terminava com o coquetel de frutas. "Pois decidi seguir seu conselho... Descansarei uns dias lá... e você virá comigo."

"Queeeeeê? Mas, é que..."

"Vamos, Sora. Não pode se negar, serão apenas três dias e te asseguro que vai ser ótimo. É um lugar muito agradável e a casa fica perto do bosque, poderemos montar a cavalo, caminhar pelo bosque, acampar, remar, pescar. Será genial!"- o rosto de Yamato refletia tanta emoção que Sora não podia se negar, além do mais como estava de férias, não tinha razão ou desculpa para não aceitar.

"Tudo bem, quando vamos?"

"Hoje mesmo! Preciso ir apenas ao meu apartamento fazer uma mala, umas ligações e tudo estará pronto, passarei pra te pegar à noite e estaremos em Izumo ao amanhecer..."

Yamato não disfarçava seu entusiasmo pelos próximos dias que passariam na província desfrutando dos prazeres da natureza, pois há muito tempo, queria mostrar a sua amiga aquele maravilhoso lugar onde havia passado dias memoráveis ao lado de seu irmão, quando ia de férias para casa de sua falecida avó... Mas o que ele não sabia, era que enquanto planejava suas atividades durante sua estância em Izumo, Sora havia decidido que em Izumo, faria amor com Yamato Ishida.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

_**Dias em Izumo**_

_**(**_Izumo de no hi [出雲での日])

Simplesmente, estava furiosa... Não podia acreditar! E apesar disso, tratava ser tranqüila como sempre, mas era algo muito difícil quando estava sentindo que o sangue fervia em suas veias. E não era para menos, pois na sua frente, duas mulheres flertavam descaradamente com Yamato e se isso não acabasse logo não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer.

Tudo começou quando havia chegado em Izumo. Sora se retirou alguns minutos para ir ao banheiro enquanto seu amigo recolhia as malas, tempo suficiente para que duas atraentes mulheres se aproximassem dele, com o pretexto de pedir informações para encontrar algum lugar, pois estavam visitando a cidade; Sora, que havia voltado, guardou uma distância conveniente supondo que Yamato não demoraria muito, pois conhecia muito bem aquele lugar.

Mas logo viu que apesar das claras indicações que proporcionava, as garotas pareciam não entender... Ou melhor, fingiam não entender. E os intensos olhares que dirigiam a Yamato, acompanhados de escandalosos risinhos e cantadas baratas, não deixavam lugar a dúvidas para saber que estavam mais que fascinadas com o atraente produtor de música.

E o que Yamato fazia?

Não sabia se era porque gostava de alguma delas ou porque era muito atento, continuava lhe explicando pacientemente a simples rota que deviam seguir.

"Aaaaai, é que parece muito complicado..."- dizia a garota de cabelo negro com voz fingida de preocupação.

"E como não conhecemos o lugar, poderíamos nos perder!- lhe seguia a outra garota de cabelo castanho...

"Nesse caso poderiam pedir um táxi que as deixaram no hotel, mas como já lhes disse, só precisam caminhar uma rua e duas quadras saindo do aeroporto..."- Yamato, que já estava farto dessas mulheres, tratou de lhes dar uma solução definitiva, além do mais, já tinha percebido a presença de Sora a alguns metros dele, mas as jovens não o soltariam tão facilmente.

"Escuta... poderia nos acompanhar? Nos sentiríamos mais seguras se um homem como você for com nós... e... saberemos te agradecer muito, mas muito bem..."- o tom sensual que havia usado uma delas fazia que a petição tivesse um objetivo claro, queriam seduzir Yamato e essa foi a gota d'água.

Sora chegou a eles com passo seguro e firme, desconcertando as garotas que olharam com fúria a _intrusa_ que havia se atrevido a interrompê-las, sobre tudo quando inesperadamente e com um grande sorriso, a ruiva abraçou o atraente loiro. "Querido... será melhor irmos agora, ainda falta muito para percorrer e ficará tarde se continuarmos aqui..."- a atitude de Sora era tão carinhosa que Yamato não pode evitar em ruborizar-se e deixar-se conduzir docilmente pela mão, deixando duas incrédulas e furiosas garotas para trás sem nenhuma explicação para pegar um táxi.

Enquanto se dirigiam a casa dos Ishida em Izumo, Sora havia notado que Yamato a olhava de lado enquanto um pequeno sorriso se desenhava em seus lábios. "O que foi?"- perguntou intrigada por saber o significado daqueles gestos.

"Nada... só que foi agradável te ver com ciúme... estava realmente furiosa _querida_"

"Ciúme? Eu? Delas! Por favor, Yamato. De jeito nenhum... estava apenas te salvando, não ia permitir que duas harpias como essas te enganassem com suas artimanhas baratas."

"E a isso não se chama estar com ciúme?"- o sorriso seguro do loiro fez com que Sora ficasse nervosa e desviasse o olhar para a paisagem fora do táxi.

"Claro que NÃO!"- tratou de negar, mas no fundo sabia que essa não era a resposta. "Bom, talvez... Mas só um pouco." - tinha que admitir, teve ciúme e não lhe agradou essa sensação. Jamais em sua vida havia sentido isso! Mas quando viu Yamato rodeado de mulheres, nossa. Yamato sorriu satisfeito por aquela resposta, por isso puxou Sora, que havia se refugiado na janela do táxi para não vê-lo, e a rodeou entre seus braços acariciando seu cabelo e não dizendo nada era sua forma de expressar _Obrigado por se importar..._. Sora desfrutou aquele calor se refugiando neles.

Ainda não tinham entrado na casa e Sora já estava encantada com o lugar, pois se encontrava à beira do bosque fora da cidade, e o ambiente era sumamente agradável e fresco. A casa tinha esse toque tradicional que dificilmente se podia ver na cidade, mas em Izumo, que tinha muitos lugares culturais e de recreação ideais para férias.

"Gostou?"- perguntou Yamato ao ver a cara ansiosa da ruiva por entrar e explorar a casa.

"ADOREI! Yamato, esse lugar é lindíssimo..."

"Me alegra escutar isso, sabia que gostaria. Anda, vamos entrar."- Yamato sorriu satisfeito com a impressão que havia causado o lugar a sua amiga, sabendo muito bem que ela adorava os espaços abertos que oferecia o campo. Assim que abriu a porta, antes que Sora pudesse entrar, a deteve carregando-a nos braços sem que ela pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

"No ocidente é tradição que o homem entre com sua esposa nos braços ao que será seu lar, sabia?"- respondeu diante do rosto surpreso e questionador, além de ruborizado de Sora por sua ação.

"Mas, Yamato, aqui não é o ocidente e nós não estamos casados." - respondeu já mais tranqüila enquanto se segurava no pescoço dele.

"Vamos, Sora. Não tire o romantismo do assunto com um detalhe sem importância. Além do mais, sabe o que me perguntou o taxista enquanto pegava as malas?"

"O quê?"

"Se estávamos casados, porque formávamos um lindo casal."

Sério?...Mas você lhe esclareceu que somos apenas bons amigos tirando uns dias de folga, certo?"-Yamato depositou Sora suavemente no sofá da sala principal.

"De fato... lhe disse que viemos a Izumo passar um apaixonada lua-de-mel..."- respondeu enquanto acurralava Sora entre o móvel e ele, enquanto em sua mente esperava que ela lhe chamasse a atenção. Mas no lugar disso, sentiu como seu pescoço era rodeado pelos finos braços de Sora o atraindo lentamente a ela até que seus lábios se fundiram em um apaixonado e profundo beijo.

"Bem vindo, jovem Ishida... fizeram uma boa viagem?"- a inoportuna voz fez com que ambos se separassem levantando-se tão rápido como puderam para descobrir uma pequena mulher com a idade já avançada.

"Eh... Sim, Sra. Mazuya... Obrigado por nos receber."

"Espero não interromper nada..."- comentou a mulher com um sorriso que apesar dos anos, se mostrava travesso.

"Eh... não... claro que não..."- respondeu Yamato sentindo-se como uma criança surpreendido por um familiar a ponto de fazer uma travessura.

Então Sora conheceu a senhora Ryoko Mazuya, encarregada de limpar a casa uma vez por semana, e nesta ocasião, por pedido de Yamato, abastecê-los com tudo o que precisariam durante sua estância em Izumo. Apesar da obvia e inoportuna interrupção, a mulher não comentou nada enquanto lhes explicava como havia disposto as coisas na cozinha e nos quartos que usariam se comportando em todo momento muito amável, os tratando com especial cordialidade... Mas Sora notou que a senil mulher os observava discretamente em todo momento como se estivesse os analisando para chegar a uma conclusão. Umas horas depois a mulher se dispunha a se retirar sendo acompanhada por Yamato e Sora, enquanto esperavam o transporte que a conduziria para sua casa. Foi então que a mulher, dando um profundo suspiro, para em frente à eles, vendo em especial a Sora.

"A senhora Kaoru, a avó de Yamato, teria gostado muito de te conhecer, é uma jovenzinha encantadora..."

"Muito obrigado senhora, também gostaria muito de ter a conhecido. Yamato e Takeru me falam dela com muito respeito e carinho."

"E ela os adorava mais que tudo, a faziam muito feliz quando vinham visitá-la..."- o olhar da mulher ficou ausente por alguns momentos, como acontece quando a mente viaja por alguns segundos ao passado e volta acompanhado por um suspiro. "Lhe alegraria ver que seu pequeno lobo solitário enfim encontrou uma companheira que esteja ao seu lado... O queira muito e cuide muito bem dele, por favor senhorita Takenouchi. Será uma honra lhe servir quando se converter na senhora desta casa."

Sora não entendeu a que se referiam estas últimas palavras, mas assentiu confortando a mulher, sem deixar de notar que Yamato tinha ficado nervoso com aquele comentário. O transporte não demorou a chegar e ambos se despediram dela, que lhes desejou a melhor das sortes. E depois de se afastar o suficiente, Yamato tratou de alegar-se discretamente mas Sora o deteve...

"Yamato... O que ela quis dizer com isso de _Será uma honra lhe servir quando se converter na senhora desta casa_?"

"Isso... bom... é que simplesmente interpretou mal as coisa... isso é tudo... Quer limonada? Está fazendo muito calor, não acha?"

"YAMATO!"

"Está bem... É que ontem quando falei com ela por telefone... lhe disse que... viria com minha noiva. E antes que fale alguma coisa me deixe te explicar!"- Sora respirou profundamente e concedeu aquele petição. "O que acontece é que aqui em Izumo, o povo é muito conservador, e dois _amigos_ completamente a sós é muito mal visto... Porém, se acham que há algo formal e sério entre nós, nos deixaram em paz nos dando os _privilégios_ de um compromisso nos deixando a sós sem problemas..."- e foi então que Yamato compreendeu a seriedade de suas palavras, pois isso significaria que teriam que fingir que estavam comprometidos. E essas eram palavras sérias, pois uma coisa era brincar com um taxista que talvez nunca mais voltasse a ver e outro muito diferente era mentir a mulher a que tinha um grande respeito... E talvez, Sora não gostasse da idéia, pois isso criaria uma situação ainda mais comprometedora da que já existia entre eles e ficar sozinhos em Izumo era uma tentação tremenda... Com isso, o que poderia acontecer? Sim, claro... Só seriam três dias, mas seriam três dias completamente a sós com uma mulher que o atraia. Levantou a vista esperando encontrar com um olhar de reprovação por parte de Sora, mas no lugar disso descobriu uns olhos divertidos que o viam com um grande sorriso. "Não está irritada?"- perguntou com uma expressão que parecia a de uma criança preocupada em saber se seria ou não castigada. E como tal, Sora o abraçou lhe dando um beijo no rosto e remexendo seu cabelo.

"Será melhor arrumar as coisas... Há muitos lugares para ver e muito pouco tempo."- a ruiva caminhou sorridente até o quarto que lhe haviam indicado que seria o seu deixando para trás um Yamato confuso. Era sua imaginação... Ou... Sora desfrutava da situação?... Suspirou pensando que teria três dias para descobrir.

.

Era meio dia quando caminhavam pelo bosque que se expandia por toda a prefeitura de Tachikue, onde havia uma grande quantidade de árvores de sakura, que por suas pétalas rosas contrastavam maravilhosamente com o resto da folhagem verde do lugar.

Estavam caminhando cerca de uma hora pelo denso bosque e Yamato sentia que não podia deixar de olhá-la. Sora irradiava tanta frescura e energia que lhe fazia pensar que sem dúvida estava em seu lugar... Livre na natureza.

Via tudo e perguntava por tudo curiosa, às vezes se adiantando a seu passo e outras mais ficando pra trás para observar mais algo que havia chamado sua atenção, e então, não podia mais que sorrir ao vê-la, e respondia cada pergunta que ela lhe fazia esperando satisfazer sua curiosidade sobre a flora e fauna do lugar... Estava seguro que nesses momentos Sora, igual a ele, sentia que haviam deixado de ser uns _responsáveis_ adultos de 28 anos, para se converter naqueles meninos curiosos pela vida que eram a seus onze anos. Esse era um dos tantos efeitos que ela tinha sobre ele, com apenas sua presença podia mudar até o animo mais cinzento que pudesse sentir para convertê-lo em um sorriso. Se ela simplesmente estava li seja para acompanhá-lo ou escutá-lo, com ela não tinha nada que esconder.

Parou numa árvore encostando-se a ela enquanto respirava profundamente para esclarecer os sentimentos que estavam nascendo por aquela ruiva que havia crescido junto com ele, quando escutou o grito de Sora, fazendo-o virar-se rapidamente para onde havia a visto pela última vez, e pôde ver como Sora rodava encosta abaixo.

"SORA!"- gritou aterrorizado enquanto corria em sua direção, por sorte a queda não foi muito alta e parou antes de cair ao rio que atravessava o bosque, mas não por isso deixava de se preocupar. "Está bem?"- perguntou visivelmente preocupado enquanto descia a encosta.

Ela levantou o olhar, algo perturbada e confusa pela queda, vendo a silhueta de Yamato com o sol em suas costas."Sim, tudo bem... Estou bem."- respondeu com um sorriso sem graça pela situação enquanto agitava sua mão sem poder evitar que seu pulso se acelerasse ao se dar conta que ele descia para resgatá-la.

Ao chegar a ela, Yamato a inspecionou rapidamente para se assegurar que não estava ferida, terminando por abraçá-la se sentindo aliviado. "Graça a Deus está bem."- dizia enquanto a envolvia em seus braços querendo assegurar que não aconteceria mais nada.

Sora ainda se sentia perturbada pela queda, mas também feliz por aquela sensação de proteção que Yamato lhe transmitia ao lhe demonstrar o muito que havia se preocupado. E apesar de seus sentidos estarem confusos, só podia perceber com claridade o aroma de sua pele e a dureza dos músculos peitorais de Yamato...Para finalmente sentir aquela fria sensação de abandono ao ser afastada daqueles braços.

"O que aconteceu?... Me distrai uns segundos e quando me viro te vejo rodando pela costa, quase me mata de susto! Sorte sua não ter caído no rio!"

"Desculpa, foi uma idiotice. Fui ver não sei o que, e sem me dar conta estava na beirada... perdi o equilíbrio e PAW! Caí rodando..."- não gostava de preocupar ninguém, mas tinha que admitir que havia gostado de vê-lo preocupado por ela... Yamato era terno, amável, sincero, sexy...E... Estava rindo dela! "O que te parece tão divertido?"- Sora exigiu saber olhando-o nos olhos.

"Você, meu Cielo..."

"Não sou seu Cielo, Yamato... E pára de rir!"

"Vamos, Sora. Deveria se ver...Tem um monte de folhas no cabelo e barro no rosto..."

"Queeeeeê?!"- Sora correu ao rio e ao ver seu reflexo comprovou que seu amigo tinha razão e também teve que rir de seu aspecto. "Sou um desastre!"- disse enquanto se limpava com a ajuda da água.

"Um completo desastre.."- comentou o loiro entre risos ao se aproximar ficando atrás dela. Sora respondeu jogando-lhe água. Yamato fez o mesmo iniciando dessa forma um jogo na beira do rio.

"CHEGA! CHEGA! ME RENDO!"- gritava Sora entre risos depois que Yamato a pegou e ameaçou jogá-la na água como vingança por deixá-lo todo molhado. "ME SOLTA, YAMATO!"

"Tem certeza?"- perguntou divertido fazendo-a ver que estava praticamente sobre a água e se a soltasse cairia nela.

"Mas não aqui!"- Sora se agarrou ao pescoço dele enquanto ele se afastava do rio para soltá-la, mesmo que apesar disso Sora não o soltava, assim com ele se negava a deixá-la ir.

"Se deu conta que estamos no meio do bosque completamente sós e poderíamos fazer o que tivermos vontade?"- Yamato sussurrou aquelas palavras em seu ouvido com uma voz tão suave e sensual que Sora se arrepiou totalmente.

"Ah, sim?... Como o quê?"- perguntou fingindo ingenuidade em seu tom, mas seu olhar rubi destilava malícia.

"Não imagina?"- Yamato deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço lhe dando ligeiras mordidas no lóbulo de seu ouvido; Sora só pôde agradecer estar se segurando em Yamato, pois se ele continuasse com isso tinha certeza que a força de suas pernas a abandonariam completamente a qualquer momento.

O calor do corpo de Yamato e o brilho de seus olhos azuis contrastavam com o frescor do bosque e a fraca luz que passava entre as árvores, fazendo com que Sora se sentisse numa atmosfera que a absorvia e que não podia e nem desejava resistir por muito tempo.

Yamato deteve seus inquietos lábios para observar um momento o rosto doce de Sora que era realçado pelo âmbar de seus olhos e o rubor de suas faces. Ela apenas lhe chegava um pouco acima do ombro e sua delicada figura o fazia se sentir forte e varonil, capaz de protegê-la de qualquer coisa que a ameaçasse. Então Yamato se deu conta que ela também o observava, e pouco seu olhar sobre aqueles lábios que necessitava saborear de novo e então abaixou sua cabeça para tomar posse deles novamente, provocando que Sora se desmanchasse em seus braços, como se aquele sempre tive sido seu lugar, se segurando com força em seus ombros para não perder o equilíbrio.

Suaves gemidos começaram a surgir incitando ao desejo mais ainda e fazendo inconcebível a idéia de se afastarem...

Pouco a pouco seus corpos foram cedendo a gravidade, se deixando levar pelas sensações que estavam experimentando e iam deitando sobre a escassa grama que tinham como leito. As experimentadas mãos de Yamato começaram a se deslizar por baixo de suas roupas recorrendo vagarosamente a aveludada pele de Sora, apossando-se do calor que emanava daquele corpo para ir mesclando com o seu próprio. Enquanto que as inquietas mãos dela exploravam gradualmente a amplitude de suas costas por cima daquelas roupas que começavam a ser irritantes...

"Eeeeei... Há alguém ai em baixo?... Precisa de ajuda?"

Escutaram uma voz no alto da costa tirando-os bruscamente da libido em que se encontravam, olhando-se temerosos diante da possibilidade de serem descobertos. Yamato se repreendeu mentalmente por ter deixado a pequena mochila com alimentos tirada no caminho ao descer precipitadamente após a queda de Sora, já que seguramente essa havia sido a razão pela qual alguém havia percebido a presença de alguém costa abaixo.

Sua respiração era tão agitada que não podiam responder, esperando assim que aquele impertinente fosse embora e pudesse continuar com ser amorío.

"Se encontra bem?"- seguia gritando o homem.

"Muito bem, antes que você viesse nos interromper, idiota!"- Yamato escutou Sora murmurar tão irritada como ele estava, mas aquelas palavras só puderam o fazer sorrir contendo-se para não rir.

Acariciou suavemente o rosto de sua amante ruiva fazendo-a se sobressaltar, mas conseguindo sua silenciosa atenção. "Te juro que da próxima vez _nada_ evitará que te faça minha."- sussurrou enquanto passava a ponta de seus dedos por aqueles lábios que o faziam perder a razão.

"Nem eu permitirei..."- sussurrou Sora com um ligeiro sorriso que foi apagado com um beijo. Yamato se incorporou para ir fazer com aquele homem e dar tempo para Sora arrumar a roupa.

"Olá!"- insistiu novamente a estranha voz indicando-lhes por sua força que estava se aproximando. Então Yamato se deu conta que era um guia de turismo, pois atrás dele, o esperando sobre a costa, havia um pequeno grupo de crianças.

"Precisa de ajuda?"- perguntou o homem ao ver que Yamato se aproximava.

"Não, senhor. Obrigado. É que minha noiva caiu pela costa e..."

"Está ferida? Tem que levá-la ao hospital..."

"Não, não é necessário, felizmente foram apenas pequenos arranhões e esta um pouco aturdida com isso, mas está descasando... Isso é tudo."

"Podemos levá-los a algum centro de reunião para turistas se quiserem, nosso transporte não está muito longe daqui."

"Não é necessário, já estou bem, obrigado."- acrescentou Sora se aproximando deles.

"Hei, precisam de ajuda?"- perguntou outra voz do alto da costa.

"Não, está tudo sob controle, já vamos subir."- respondeu o homem que havia interrompido justo quando as coisas começavam a ficar interessantes.

Yamato e Sora suspiraram, se perguntando onde teriam chegado se aquele estranho não tivesse aparecido, mas já não havia caso lamentar. Subiram a encosta para se reunir com os demais e assim continuar seu próprio caminho. Passaram o resto do dia caminhando tranqüilamente pelo bosque Tachikue e visitando as ruínas do castelo Tobigazu que havia sido construído em 1562, mas sempre se abraçando e com um brilho muito especial nos olhos, fazendo com que qualquer um que os visse, não duvidasse que eram um casal apaixonado, mesmo que eles mesmos não soubesse o que deixavam transpassar e muito menos o que já sentiam.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8**_

…_**A MEIA LUZ…**_

_**(**_Han hikari [半光])

Sora estava realmente encantada com aquela vista que tinham do legendário Rio, e que em Izumo era um dos mais representativos por sua antiguidade e magnitude de suas extensões que lhe davam forma ao nome pelo qual era conhecido.

"Então esse é o famoso Yamata No Orochi (Dragão ou serpente de oito cabeças)... Wow... é realmente... imponente."- Yamato estava de acordo com aquela simples descrição, pois lhe fazia recordar a impressão que esse rio lhe havia causado na primeira vez que o vira, deixando-o com uma mistura de fascinação, medo e respeito.

Mas estava seguro que nada o fascinava mais que ver o rosto embelezado de Sora cada vez que encontrava algo que a maravilhava, e faria o que fosse para ver esses olhos rubis brilharem ainda mais que as águas do rio ao serem iluminadas pelos raios do Sol.

"Sabe, quando Takeru tinha seis anos, lhe dava pavor este rio e começava a chorar quando alguém dizia que viria vê-lo."

"Por quê?"

"Porque imaginava que pelo nome, uma horrível e gigantesca serpente de oito cabeças sairia para devorar quem se aproximasse. Não imagina o trabalho que me custou convencê-lo de que nada disso aconteceria e que o nome era apenas uma alusão e não porque existisse tal coisa vivendo nele... Mas era muito pequeno e inocente."

Sora sorriu ao ver como o rosto de Yamato refletia esse afeto inquestionável por seu irmão mais novo. Para todos era evidente o fraternal carinho entre ambos que ainda existia apesar de serem adultos. Sem dúvida Takeru sempre seria o irmão pequeno pelo qual Yamato sempre velaria.

Levada por um sentimento de ternura e cumplicidade, Sora encostou a cabeça no ombro de seu companheiro que correspondeu aquele afeto colocando sua mão ao redor de seus ombros, atraindo-a mais a si, para protegê-la do frescor que traz consigo os ventos de Izumo.

Yamato estava decidido a passar uns dias inesquecíveis com sua amiga, por isso quando começaram a sair os primeiros raios do sol, havia despertado-a para lhe mostrar uma surpresa que a havia feito pular de alegria como se fosse uma criança: dois lindos cavalos, que Deus sabe onde os havia conseguido, para passar a maior parte do dia cavalgando pelas enormes extensões de bosques e campos ao redor de Taisha, e para começar o dia, o que melhor do que levá-la para conhecer o rio Hiikawa, ou conhecido como o Yamata No Orochi, origem de inúmeras lendas entre a população.

Não sabia se era pela união da natureza com o amanhecer, que criavam uma atmosfera envolvente e despertava sua chama romântica, mas sentia que podia passar o resto de sua vida admirando aquela sublime paisagem com Sora entre seus braços. Com certeza ela sentia o mesmo. Tudo isso o fazia pensar por quê era tão reconfortante estar ao lado de um ser vivo, ainda mais se esse ser fosse essa ruiva que tanto adorava e cuja companhia sempre havia desfrutado como nenhuma. Quem sabe por isso lhe parecia natural o desejo de beijar seu rosto e envolvê-la em seus braços para continuar contemplando a paisagem depois do sorriso que ela havia lhe dado aprovando sua ação e permitindo que o calor corporal de seus respectivos corpos se confundisse para se converte em apenas um. Depois de tudo, se conheciam há muitos anos e entre eles não havia detalhe que ignoravam no outro. Ele sabia que Sora teve amores que lhe mostraram a parte doce e amarga do amor. E ela sabia que Yamato havia sido um lobo solitário que havia ido de cama em cama a procura de algo que até agora não havia encontrado.

Impulsionada pela curiosidade, Sora se aproximou ao precipício para saber exatamente o que havia debaixo deles, provocando que Yamato se queixasse ao se sentir abandonado por aquele calor que lhe confortava a alma.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Sora. Cuidado!"- Yamato a tirou da borda apertando-a contra seu peito, conseguindo que ela pudesse sentir as batidas de seu coração que se aceleravam assim como o dela, e respirar a textura de sua pele se perdendo no azul intenso de seus olhos, fazendo-a consciente de que esse contato poderia levá-la a perder a razão em qualquer momento.

"Ya... Yamato..."- de seus lábios saíram palavras afogadas, produtos da falta de ar que essa aproximação lhe havia provocado, pois já não podia negar... Yamato a atraia... Não só como amigo, mas sim como o homem que era, mesmo não tendo idéia de como isso aconteceu.

Sempre o achou atraente, isso era algo que nenhuma mulher sã poderia negar, mas jamais sentiu que o coração batia tão rapidamente, nem que os joelhos enfraquecessem daquela forma. Por que seu corpo tinha que responder daquele modo junto a ele?... Certamente lhe era algo confuso... Como saber se era apenas atração ou se na verdade estava se apaixonando por aquele homem que anos atrás lhe deu seu primeiro beijo?... Normalmente saberia sem problemas, mas Yamato alterava tanto seus sentidos que agora seu usual raciocínio não lhe ajudava em nada.

De forma impulsiva, Sora o rodeou com seus braços e aprisionou os lábios de Yamato contra os seus, convite que ele aceitou imediatamente em meio de uma respiração entrecortada, sentindo a necessidade de explorar cada detalhe daqueles suaves lábios.

Nunca sentiu ao beijar uma mulher que o coração fosse sair do peito, nem que a desejasse de tão forma... Por acaso a felicidade que sempre havia procurado, estava ao seu lado e ele não notou?... Não sabia, só compreendia que não desejava deixar de beijá-la e não pude mais que mal dizer a necessidade dos seres humanos de respirar e o obrigava a abandonar aqueles lábios que era tão cálidos, como nenhum outro. Após separar seus lábios dos de Sora, lhe acariciou o rosto com suavidade mantendo suas testas juntas até que sua respiração se regularizasse e o rubor de suas faces, que já era um costume entre ele, desaparecesse.

Sora encostou sobre aquele tórax que lhe parecia tão cálido, querendo assimilar o que estava acontecendo nesse momento em seu coração, ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava se Yamato estaria passando pelo mesmo. Se aqueles beijos eram produtos de um sentimento que estava nascendo e que era mais profundo que o desejo e a paixão... Ou se era apenas parte da ajuda que havia lhe oferecido e na verdade não sentia mais que amizade por ela.

"Cielo? Está me escutando?"- a repentina aparição do rosto de Yamato na sua frente a vez voltar a realidade.

"Desculpa... Estava distraída... O que dizia?"

"Nada importante... Só te perguntei se talvez gostasse de ir a algum lugar mais movimentado... Talvez se aborreça vendo somente paisagens..."

"Não... na verdade preferiria evitar lugares assim e ficar longe de olhares curiosos... Gosto muito desta tranqüilidade e depois de tudo... preciso apenas da sua companhia para estar bem."- Yamato sorriu satisfeito por essas palavras, pois uma das razões pela qual havia lhe trazido a Izumo era para ficarem a sós... Conversar tranqüilamente e deixar o que tivesse que acontecer, acontecesse sem interrupções... Porém já haviam tido duas.

Continuaram cavalgando deixando que os cavalos seguissem seu próprio ritmo, enquanto iam conversando tranqüilamente.

"Yamato... há algo que quero te contar... sobre nosso filho."-

_Nosso filho_, mesmo tendo gostado disso, não deixou de notar a seriedade daquelas palavras. "O que é?"

"Será melhor que te conte... como são as coisas, se algum dias chegar a faltar... falei com Tai e Mimi e eles estão de acordo... Se algo me acontecer, eles teriam a custodia de nosso filho."

"Quer dizer... depois de mim, verdade?"

"Pois... não... digo... claro que se quiser que ele formará parte de sua vida, será seu pai depois de tudo, mas se isso por acaso isso acontecer gostaria que eles o criassem, e me prometeram que o cuidariam como se fosse seu próprio filho e confio cegamente que será assim..."

"Mas, Sora... É meu filho! E não designarei responsabilidade que só correspondem a mim. Por que quer me deixar de lado dessa forma?"

"Não é isso... Mas não gostaria que ficasse com ele apenas pelo fato de que se sinta responsável... Por obrigação... Mas, Tai e Mimi o cuidariam por amor..."

"E eu não? Pelo amor de Deus, Sora! Será meu filho! Claro que vou amá-lo, se fosse apenas por compromisso desde o princípio não teria aceitado te ajudar. Filhos não são concebidos por obrigação e sim porque você os deseja. E eu sinceramente desejo ter um filho contigo."

"Mas... e se com o tempo resolva se casar?... E sua mulher não quiser o filho de outra mulher... Não quero que se sinto rejeitado... Nem que te cause problemas."

"E não será assim e se essa pessoa não o aceita, isso significa que não é a mulher certa para mim. Se ela não pude querer algo que é parte de mim... Sora, se te acontecer algo, e peço a tudo que é de mais sagrado que jamais aconteça isso, eu cuidaria de nosso filho... E se tenho que lutar pela sua custodia, te juro que farei sem dúvida nenhuma."

De certa forma, Sora se sentiu reconfortada com a segurança que Yamato emanava. Não havia dúvida que seria um magnífico pai e por isso agora se sentia envergonhada.

"Desculpa... Não devi te excluir assim... Mas é que não queria que se sentisse obrigado a nada. Já te pedi o suficiente depois de tudo."- mostrando um olhar doce compreensivo Yamato acariciou a mão de sua companheira.

"Não diga isso, Cielo... Quando aceitei te ajudar, fez plenamente consciente de tudo o que envolveria agora e no futuro... Na verdade quero ter esse filho contigo e te ajudar em tudo o que puder... Não sei se serei um bom pai e confesse que me assusta um pouco, mas quero vê-lo crescer e estar ao seu lado se algum dia precisar."- uma pequena lágrima de felicidade caiu inevitavelmente pelo rosto de Sora.

"Por que sempre tem que ser tão encantador?"

"Não sei... É difícil, mas suponho que alguém tem que ser."

"Bobo!"

Já passava do meio dia quando chegaram a beira do lago Jinzaii. Decidiram caminhar um pouco ao redor do lago e deixar que os cavalos descansassem para assim desfrutar melhor a esplendida vista que tinham. Qualquer um que os visse juraria que era um casal apaixonado no meio de seu mundo, pois caminhavam pela beira, ele com um braço ao redor de seus ombros, e ela segurando-o pela cintura ligeiramente encostada nele, mas sempre sorrindo enquanto conversavam.

Sora se sentou sobre uma pedra onde podia ouvir as aves cantar, quando percebeu que Yamato, que estava lançando pedras no lago, olhava atentamente algo distante...

"O que foi?"

"Ali... É um bote, viu?"- Sora se levantou e se aproximou. Havia um pequeno bote a remo ancorado a alguns metros, com uma cabana atrás entre as árvores. "Vamos! Quem sabe nos emprestam o bote."- Yamato sugeriu emocionado. Fazendo com que sua amiga assentisse divertida ao ver essa mistura de um adulto e o espírito aventureiro de uma criança.

Uma anciã se encontrava sentada na varanda da cabana, se balançando em sua cadeira acompanhada de um pastor alemão deitado ao seu lado, que se moveu contente ao vê-los chegar. Yamato começou a conversar com a mulher e ela lhes permitiu levar o bote. Sora se surpreendeu com a facilidade com que a mulher havia cedido, quem sabe porque as pessoas do interior e mais amáveis e de confiança que as da cidade... Ou talvez porque Yamato inspirava confiança.

Sora se sentou no bote gozando da brisa enquanto Yamato remava, ao chegar ao centro do lado se dispuseram a desfrutar do lugar. Antes de sair, Sora havia preparado uma generosa quantidade de sanduíches e pegado algumas garrafas de água, suspeitando que teriam um dia cansativo e terminariam famintos.

Depois de terminar, Yamato se deslizou do assento e deitou sobre o piso do bote com o rosto dando ao sol, enquanto Sora recolhia a desordem que haviam deixado...

"Sabe?"- murmurou o loiro chamando a atenção de sua companheira. "Me preocupa um pouco que queira cuidar de nosso filho sozinha... não tem medo?... Jamais te perguntei se na verdade conseguiria."

"Bom... sim... um pouco, mas acho que me sairei bem. Depois de tudo, como meu pai viajava muito, minha mãe me criou praticamente sozinha... e eu acho que ela não se saiu tão mal..."

"É sério?... Você acha?"- perguntou Yamato com um sorriso irônico.

"Sim, bobo. Eu acho."- Sora sorriu enquanto se deitava ao seu lado.

"E como vai lhe explicar o fato de que seus pais não vivam juntos?"

"Mmmm... me preocuparei com isso na hora certa. Talvez lhe diga apenas que desejávamos coisas diferentes ou algo assim."

"Isso soa como uma desculpa e não nos deixa muito bem na história."- Yamato contestou sendo direto em suas palavras. "Talvez... deveríamos viver juntos pelo bem de nosso filho... mesmo não estando casados nem nada, assim lhe daríamos certa segurança familiar."

Não sabia se dizia seriamente, mas Sora sorriu enternecida pela sugestão de seu companheiro. Yamato havia sido criado por seu pai após o divórcio de seus pais. Havia sido difícil e essa experiência o havia marcado profundamente. Por essa razão compreendia a importância de crescer dentro de um cordial ambiente familiar.

"Vou pensar. De acordo?"- Yamato pôde advertir o ligeiro sorriso e o rubor no rosto de Sora, se inclinou sobre ela colocando sua mão por baixo de sua cintura terminando por compartilhar um longo beijo. Enquanto a rodava sobre o chão para que ficasse em cima dele; mas o movimento fez com que o bote se agitasse, fazendo Sora gritar pensando que o bote viraria e terminariam na água. Afortunadamente recobraram o equilíbrio e Yamato não pôde evitar em rir ao vê-la segurando a borda do bote com o rosto pálido."Não tenho animo em nadar, sabe? Aqui estou muito quentinha, contente e com o estômago cheio." - comentou Sora lhe lançando um olhar envergonhado.

"Vem aqui..."- ele a puxou contra si. Sora se acomodou ao seu lado, deitando sobre seu peito, para ficarem deitados sob o sol e descansar um pouco, enquanto o bote se balançava ligeiramente pelo ritmo das águas.

Transcorreu o tempo e o céu foi ficando nublado provocando que ambos despertassem ao sentir que a temperatura começava a abaixar.

"Que horas são?"

"Cinco..."

Talvez era tempo de ir, mas a verdade é que se sentiam tão cômodos abraçados, que não tinham vontade de se mover.

"O que acha se ficarmos aqui?"

"Por mim está bem." - e se beijaram lentamente.

Mas por muito que desejassem, ficar no meio do lago, toda a noite se fosse possível era algo que não poderiam fazer. Então depois de um tempo, e após reunir forças, empreenderam a viagem de volta à cabana, onde a mulher e seu cachorro já os esperavam.

A amável anciã, chamada Masami Tsubaki, ao supor com estavam casados e que provavelmente seria longa sua viagem de regresso, lhes propôs ficar na cabana que seus netos usavam quando iam visitá-la e que estava a uns metros da sua. A eles lhes pareceu uma excelente idéia, pois efetivamente, estava muito cansados pra suportar a viagem de volta e além do mais, assim os cavalos poderiam descansar.

E aceitaram agradecidos. Depois de se oferecer a cozinhar para anciã e após ter uma agradável conversa com ela se retiraram para descansar.

.

"ESTOU EXAUSTO!"- exclamou Yamato se jogando na cama, enquanto Sora acendia um lampião que dava ao quarto uma curiosa tonalidade alaranjada, iluminando-a fracamente, a colocando sobre uma pequena cômoda, para se sentar junto ao seu companheiro.

"Obrigado POR esse dia, Yamato. Foi maravilhoso..."

"Eu também acho."- respondeu sorridente. "Mas agora, minhas costas estão me matando."- então Yamato sorriu de forma travessa. "Posso te pedir um favor?"

"Claro, seus desejos são ordens para mim..."

"Me faria um massagem?"

"Mmmm... Tudo bem, de alguma forma tenho que te agradecer por tudo isso."- sorriu após meditar por alguns segundos.

Então ele se levantou para tirar os tênis e a regata que usava, deixando descoberto seu bem torneado tórax frente a Sora sem pudor. Ao ver-lo assim, com o tronco nu, Sora não pode evitar ruborizar-se, pois apesar de sua delgada aparência, tinha todos os músculos perfeitamente marcados, deixando-a com o pulso acelerado e a garganta seca. Yamato sorriu ampla e maliciosamente ao se dar conta do efeito que havia causado nela. "E... onde quer que te faça a massagem?"- Sora se odiou por não poder ocultar sua perturbação no tom de voz que havia usado.

"Nas costas."- Yamato respondeu naturalmente, enquanto deitava de barriga para baixo apoiando a cabeça sobre seus braços.

"Fecha os olhos..."- ordenou Sora, o que ele obedeceu quase de forma imediata. E após uns segundos, sentiu-a sentada sobre ele, com suas cálidas mãos que se moviam suavemente por suas costas moldando cada um de seus músculos e fazendo com que começasse a relaxar.

Inevitavelmente, Yamato começou a sentir como uma cálida sensação começou a recorrer seu corpo com o contato das mãos de Sora começando a se estender magistralmente por sua pele. Continuando assim, estava certo que perderia o controle de si mesmo.

Sora se fascinava ao ver como suas mãos recorriam aquela maravilhosa pelo que se sentia tão vem debaixo de suas mãos, sobre tudo quando descobriu como Yamato se estremecia se o acariciava a lateral, onde era especialmente sensível.

O prazer que ele sentia era muito para continuar ali sem fazer anda. Não podia suportar mais essas cálidas mãos que subiam e desciam e o estavam deixando louco. Yamato deu a volta sob ela, interrompendo-a em seu trabalho. Seus olhos dilatados e brilhantes, pareciam muito mais profundos do que já eram, lhe mostrando abertamente o efeito dessa sessão de massagem sobre ele. Tentavam respirar normalmente, mas por alguma razão, parecia ser que o ar do quarto não era suficiente.

Lentamente subiu os braços colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros e depois as deslizando suavemente por seus braços que pareciam tremer com esse roçar. Logo a pegou pela cintura, inclinando-a lentamente para recebê-la, até que uma vez mais, seus lábios ficaram entrelaçados em um beijo apaixonado, que lhes exigia que fosse mais profundo e intenso a cada momento. Ela só pôde se pressionar contra ele para deixar que aquele calor que sentia começasse a expandir ao sentir como suas mãos varonis começavam a explorar seu corpo de maneira ansiosa, em meio a um abraço que lhe impedia de fugir, se assim desejasse.

Yamato jamais esteve tão consciente das bênçãos que ortoga o sentido do tato como nesse momento. Agora que com suas próprias mãos explorava essa maravilhosa pele... Quem sabe ela ignorasse, mas sua pelo estava provocando uma sobrecarga sensorial nele.

Depois de uns momentos separaram seus rostos o suficiente para intercambiar algumas palavras silenciosas com o olhar, que parecia dizer exatamente o que ambos desejavam e não estavam dispostos a esperar. Seguiram com os beijos, somando carícias e se desfizeram dos pudores junto com a roupa.

Os corpos entrelaçados, eram iluminados pela fraca luz do lampião que iluminava com um cálido tom alaranjado suas peles nuas, lhes brindando uma estranha combinação de inocência e sensualidade.

Os lábios de Yamato lentamente desceram por seu pescoço, enquanto Sora fechava os olhos e enredava sua mão entre seus cabelos loiros, enquanto a outra recorria febrilmente suas costas que começava a se cobrir de um leve suor, produto do calor que começava a gerar a fricção entre os corpos ao se deixar levar por aquelas maravilhosas sensações que estavam sentindo.

Ele levantou a cabeça e seus olhares se encontraram uma vez mais e sem poder evitar começou a contemplar a nudez total de Sora... Tinha o cabelo removido de uma maneira muito sedutora... Seus olhos, sua pele nua, a perfeição de seus seios, sua breve cintura e as suas curvas... O tinham simplesmente encantado. Era preciosa e sensual por onde a olhasse e a forma em que seu peito subia e descia cada vez que respirava rendida diante dele, o deixou louco.

Suas mãos começaram a se mover como se tivessem vida própria, começando a recorrer essa pele aveludada e incitando seus pontos mais sensíveis descendo até o ventre, ali seus lábios substituíram as mãos provocando que ligeiros gemidos começassem a brotar dos lábios de sua amante. Pouco a pouco foi subindo, se assegurando que nenhum centímetro ficou sem ser provado e memorizando seu sabor e aroma...

Sora movia incansavelmente as mãos por seu corpo sem se cansar de sentir a suavidade e firmeza da pele... De palpar a curva de seu quadril, de comprovar a fortaleza de seus ombros. E quando Yamato se virou e a colocou sobre ele, viu a expressão de seus maravilhosos olhos azuis, e supôs o muito que a desejava... E ela estava disposta a lhe fazer perder a razão, porque suas mãos o tocavam de forma sedutora, ao tempo que seus lábios seguiam o caminho que havia traçado no peito daquele atraente homem que agora parecia se derreter com cada uma de suas carícias.

Sorriu de forma travessa e maliciosa ao perceber que Yamato estava experimentando todo o prazer e excitação ao ser dominado daquela forma.

Sem poder se conter mais, Yamato capturou sua boca e a beijou apaixonadamente, a cobrindo com seu corpo. Sora correspondeu com a mesma intensidade enquanto permitia que seu quadril descansasse entre suas pernas.

"Cielo... Cielo..."- murmurava Yamato enquanto a beijava com verdadeira paixão. Sua fome por Sora acelerava cada vez mais seu corpo e sentiu que o fogo do desejo o consumia.

Estavam quase assustados com aquela paixão... Aquele desejo ardente que surgia entre os dois. Mas era como uma poderosa onda que não podiam resistir. Mesmo sabendo perfeitamente que nenhum dos dois era virgem, não por isso Yamato deixava de se preocupar em lastimá-la, mas nesses rubis intensos, pôde ver como ela lhe pedia que continuasse, pois confiava nele e sabia que não a machucaria.

Pouco a pouco seus corpos foram se unindo em meio de um cálido beijo. E Sora sentia no mais intimo de seu ser, crescer uma enorme onda de prazer, que gerava Yamato ao se introduzir e se mover em seu interior com um ritmo lento e sedutor, com o qual era impossível não estremecer. Ao princípio lento e sinuoso, rápida e freneticamente ao final fizeram amor... Repetindo cada um seu nome mil vezes ao se sentir a borda do êxtase, para finalmente alcançar o clímax mesclando sua alma e essência e fusionando-se em um mesmo corpo, até perder todo rastro de individualidade e no meio desse clímax se beijaram... Esgotados... Mas com a felicidade completa estampada em seus rostos, antes de se separarem completamente exaustos. Ele a abraçando e ela deitada sobre seu peito, pensando que, antes de fechar os olhos, jamais haviam se sentido tão completos e felizes nos braços de alguém...

.

Yamato acordou muito antes que Sora com uma sensação de plenitude em seu peito. Ela estava profundamente adormecida ao seu lado com os lençóis enrolados provocativamente sobre seu corpo, o peito subindo e descendo ao ritmo suave de sua respiração e com sua pele nua que parecia de veludo. Sorriu satisfeito ao fechar os olhos e recordar a noite que havia vivido com essa deusa do fogo.

Levantou com cuidado uma mão e acariciou seu rosto fascinado pela sua suavidade e o calor que transmitia sua pele. Era impossível não se sentir atraído por essa mulher. Era linda, em qualquer aspecto que um homem pudesse desejar.

Yamato inclinou com cuidado seu rosto para roubar um beijo daqueles lábios, aos quais já era viciado. Sora deixou escapar um suspiro entre seus sonhos e ele sorriu feliz. Levantou-se tratando de não acordá-la e pegou um pequeno objeto na mochila que levavam.

Saiu da cabana para respirar o aromático frescor do campo, ficando surpreso ao ver como as estrelas estavam brilhantes no céu... Seu céu... Aceitando que jamais havia se sentido tão feliz e pleno em sua vida como havia sido há algumas horas.

Sorridente marcou um número no celular que havia levado e enquanto esperava resposta, olhava fascinado o céu estrelado.

"Ahum... Ahhh... Quem fala?"- depois de alguns toques e um grande bocejo escutou uma voz adormecida que em qualquer momento cairia em seu mundo de sonhos de novo.

"Taichi... sou eu, Yamato."

"Yamato!... Está louco ou o quê? Tem idéia da hora? São três da manhã! Homem, há pessoas que precisam de dez horas de sono, sabia?"

"Desculpa Tai... mas há algo importante que devo te dizer..."

"O quê?... Que acordou de um pesadelo e não consegue dormir?"

"Não... é melhor... acordei do mais maravilhoso dos sonhos e não posso dormir... Tai... estou apaixonado pela Sora.

"QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?"- e após escutar o grito de seu amigo, Yamato desligou sem dizer nada, pois tudo o que queria era dizer a alguém o que havia descoberto... Que estava profunda e completamente apaixonado por Sora Takenouchi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

…_**Amor?...**_

_**(**_Ai? [愛？])

"Senhorita Takenouchi, acaba de chegar o mostruário de tecidos que solicitou da companhia Kaben-Akai e a contabilidade da Boutique em Shibuya. Gostaria revisá-la?"- perguntou Motoko Sasaki, uma das assistentes de Sora ao entrar ao escritório. Mas só obteve como resposta o silêncio total de sua superior. A chamou de novo, mas Sora, que rascunhava alguns desenhos com um grande sorriso nem sequer percebeu sua presença.

O estado distraído de sua superior não conseguiu estranhá-la completamente, pois desde que havia voltado de suas férias após a apresentação na França, haviam-na surpreendido mais de uma vez sorrir involuntariamente no meio de uma reunião, ou suspirando profundamente e até caminhando cantando pelos corredores da Boutique ou ao ajustar alguma roupa nos manequins, mas sempre com um brilho que nunca haviam visto em seus olhos.

"Senhorita Takenouchi?"- esta vez passou a mão na frente de seus olhos tirando-a de seu transe.

"Motoko... O que foi?"

"O mostruário da Kaben-Akai e a contabilidade de Shibuya..."- resumiu sorrindo por sua reação.

"AH! Sim, claro... Obrigado Motoko. Em um momento reviso. Eh... me lembre que tem que preparar os documentos para fazer o balancete deste mês..."

"Eh... senhorita... fizemos isso semana passada... Ficamos até o amanhecer fazendo o balanço junto com os contadores, lembra?"- depois de se lembrar, Sora começou a rir... Que diabos lhe acontecia!?... Desde que havia voltado de Izumo estava arrebatada de felicidade e perdia facilmente a noção do tempo ou de seus atos. E simplesmente não podia compreender qual era a razão.

"Não sei onde estou com a cabeça..."

Nesse instante, outra de suas assistentes entrou após bater na porta. "Perdão interrompê-las, mas acaba de chegar um envio para senhorita."

"De que se trata?"

A moça, chamada Reiko Iwaki introduziu então um enorme e belíssimo arranjo de rosas brancas deixando-as sobre a mesa diante o rosto encantado de sua chefa.

"E vieram com isso..."- disse lhe mostrando um pequeno envelope, o qual tomou quase com cobiça... Ia ler imediatamente, mas o olhar atento de suas assistentes a deteve, lhes recriminando com o olhar a óbvia curiosidade que tinham por conhecer o conteúdo do envelope.

Motoko e Reiko se desculparam e se retiraram. Sora sentiu o delicioso perfume das rosas, pegando uma e se sentando em sua cômoda cadeira executiva para ler o que havia dentro do envelope.

_**"As rosas sempre florescem sob a cálida luz do Sol, lindas e perfumada como nenhuma outra flor... Mas jamais poderão superar a beleza do céu que se encerra em seu olhar escarlate como o entardecer..."**_

Eram as palavras que vinham empresas com uma letra que conhecia bem e que a fez suspirar profundamente. Essas rosas, como as que recebiam praticamente todos os dias desde seu regresso de Izumo, haviam sido mandadas por Yamato Ishida, seu amigo incondicional... E agora seu amante.

Inconscientemente recordou esses dias maravilhosos que havia passado ao seu lado... As longas conversas e caminhadas no meio de lindas paisagens... Às vezes que haviam rido... Essa inesquecível noite em seus braços que ainda podia sentir viva em sua pele... E a ternura que havia-na tratado depois disso, fazendo-a se sentir como se fosse a mulher mais especial do mundo para ele.

E desde esse dia, sem saber a razão, causa ou motivo, se surpreendia contemplando o azul do céu o as esponjadas nuvens, com esse enorme sorriso que agora mesmo possuía... Não lhe importava se parecia uma boba por seu estado distraído... Pelo menos sabia que era uma boba irremediavelmente feliz.

Yamato havia viajado para resolver assuntos importantes que somente o presidente da T.A.W Records poderia fazer pessoalmente... E tinha que admitir... Sentia saudades.

Não o havia visto há duas semanas e não havia dia em que não pensasse nele. Talvez por isso, o fato de lhe mandasse flores ou ligava, a fazia extremamente feliz. E isso a conscientizava que de algum modo algo havia mudado entre eles. Pelo menos nela e por isso seu estado de felicidade extrema era evidente, mas simplesmente não podia evitar. Agora as cores lhe pareciam brilhantes, a comida mais saborosa e ria de qualquer bobeira... E de tudo isso, Yamato era responsável... Por quê? Não sabia e não podia encontrar uma razão lógica... Quem sabe era produto dos hormônios ou de algum problema químico... Ou quem sabe...Poderia ser que já estivesse grávida...

"Oh!"- exclamou, dando-se conta que era a primeira vez que pensava na gravidez desde que haviam voltado de Izumo... Poderia ser verdade?... Mas, é que não encontrava outra explicação ao seu comportamento. Só podia ser isso.

Havia lido em um livro, que nesse estado poderia se perder parte da concentração e mudança de ânimo poderia ser provocado pelo desajuste hormonal que a gravidez trás consigo. Estava tão excitada com a idéia que não podia permanecer quieta. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu para respirar ar puro deixando Motoko e Reiko a cargo de tudo por algumas horas.

.

Sora jamais havia agradecido tanto por ter uma amiga em que pudesse confiar qualquer coisa... E sobre tudo... Um ombro onde chorar. Depois de ter feito alguns exames para comprovar se suas suspeitas eram verdadeira, os resultados eram contundente... Tudo havia sido um alarme falso e não estava grávida. E por essa razão, após tantas ilusões, agora se sentia desfeita.

"Vamos, Sora! Ânimo! Não é o fim do mundo."- dizia Mimi tratando de consolá-la. "Simplesmente se apressou um pouco. Tirou conclusões precipitadas, mas não é para tanto... Simplesmente tem que voltar a tentar e pronto. Nem sempre se consegue na primeira, sabe?"

"Eu sei... mas é que estava segura Mimi... Que outra razão poderia existir para meu comportamento dessas semanas?"

Mimi a observou sorridente e depois de pegar um lençol para embrulhar bem ao pequeno Daichi, que dormia profundamente. "Mmmm... não sei... mas acho que dever ser uma razão MUITO boa... Você está insuportavelmente feliz!"- respondeu enquanto voltava a se sentar ao seu lado, notando que havia conseguido lhe arrancar um sorriso e já estava mais tranqüila.

"Bom... é que... as grávidas ficam assim, não?... muito emotivas..."

"Sim, mas em seu caso, essa não era a razão... e sim outra... chamada Yamato, não acha amiga?"

"Do que está falando?"

"Oh, vamos Sora! Já sabe ao que me refiro! Não se faça de boba. Sei que é isso... não poder pensar em nada que não seja ele, sentir seus braços ao seu redor... Acredite, sei o que está acontecendo... Sora, VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADA!"

"Queeeeeê! Não... claro que não... não se trata disso."- Sora negou sacudindo a cabeça com ênfase sumamente ruborizada.

"Sério?... Então vai negar a sua melhor amiga que nas últimas semanas não fez outra coisa que não fosse pensar nele..."

"Bom... é que... é algo normal, não?... digo, depois do que passamos juntos e..."

"Tudo bem... Mas, o que vai fazer? Disse a Yamato algo sobre isto?"

"Não. Nem sequer lembrei, não tive cabeça para nada... acho que... teremos que tentar, de novo."

"Sim... Pobrezinhos, tem que se resignar a voltar a tentar e seguramente terão que fazer muitas vezes... Ah, meu Deus! Quanto sacrifício. Espero que não pense que está abusando dele..."- acrescentou Mimi com um sorriso travesso e cínico fazendo Sora sorrir.

.

"Hei Yamato. Que bom que chegou... chomp... era o único que faltava... chomp... Entre, homem!... chomp... Todos estão no jardim... chomp..."- disse Daisuke após abrir a porta com um prato repleto de carne, deixando Yamato surpreso ao vê-lo comer, de forma que ele pensava que somente Tai era capaz.

"Eh... obrigado Daisuke... também me alegro em te ver..."

Justamente quando ia voltar a Odaiba, Yamato recebeu uma ligação de Ken convidando-o para um churrasco que Miyako resolveu fazer. Então, depois de uma hora de vôo e passar em seu apartamento para tomar um banho e colocar algo mais casual, dirigiu até a residência dos Ichijouji, feliz com a possibilidade de ver todos seus amigos reunidos, mas em especial essa ruiva que não podia tirar-la da mente, mesmo nas reuniões de trabalho. Estava seguro que no momento em que a visse, teria que lutar contra si mesmo para não se lançar sobre ela e devorá-la a beijos.

A casa era bem ampla e tinham um enorme jardim nos fundos, pois Miyako dizia que queria ter pelo menos quatro filhos, e como já estava na segunda gravidez, um apartamento não seria suficiente para uma família tão grande como a que desejava ter. E como clima tão agradável que havia, não lhe ocorria melhor forma de passar esse dia, como havia planejado sua amiga cheia de desejos.

Ia se acercar para cumprimentar seus amigos, mas se sobressaltou ao sentir algo gelado. Tai havia posto uma lata de cerveja em seu pescoço. "YAGAMI!... seu id..."- o homem se limitou a sorrir e com uma cara cheia de cumplicidade, o puxou até ele segurando-o pelo pescoço com o braço como se fosse lhe contar algo.

"Se procura a Sora... está na cozinha preparando uma salada... SO-ZI-NHA... Por que não vai lá ajudá-la?... Hei, Daisuke deixe isso ai! Esse hambúrguer é meu!..."- e assim como tão inesperadamente havia chegado, Tai marchou deixando seu amigo com a ligeira suspeita de que já havia bebido algumas cervejas.

"Em fim... acho que as cortesias podem esperar..."- Yamato entrou no interior da casa fazendo caso a sugestão de seu amigo que agora mesmo brigava com Daisuke pela possessão de um hambúrguer. E como seu amigo lhe havia dito, encontrou Sora na cozinha concentrada em cortar algumas frutas enquanto cantarolava uma música que podia se escutar desde o jardim. Ia cumprimentá-la, mas não pôde evitar contemplar-la por alguns segundos encostando-se no batente da porta enquanto cruzava os braços.

Usava um vestido rosa pálido de tecido leve com umas finas alças que deixavam praticamente descoberto seus finos ombros, ajustado perfeitamente ressaltando suas curvas. Lentamente se aproximou a ela enquanto que os ligeiros golpes da faca e o barulho na taboa faziam passar despercebidos seus passos. Ao estar atrás dela, sem que notasse, passou lentamente suas mãos desenhando sua figura ao mesmo tempo em que seus sentidos se inundavam com o fresco aroma que emanava de sua pele.

Ela não demorou muito em sentir a presença de alguém e rapidamente se girou para encontrar uns olhos azuis que a olhavam intensamente. "Olá, Cielo... sentiu minha falta?"- perguntou com um de seus sedutores sorrisos enquanto seus braços a rodeavam pela cintura.

Sora ia reclamar a imprudência de sua ação, considerando que tinha uma faca nas mãos. Mas ao ver-lo ali parado na sua frente, com essa camisa azul entreaberta e esse sorriso cativante, qualquer palavra que pudesse dizer, foi apagada de sua mente, tendo que fazer um esforço enorme em deter a enlouquecida carreira de seu coração, ao ser consciente, que estavam sozinhos e que na verdade estava feliz de vê-lo após essas longas semanas. E antes que pudesse pensar em algo para dizer, Yamato cobriu seus lábios com os dele num beijo longo e doce. "Nossa!... Sempre cumprimenta assim todas as suas amigas?"- perguntou com um sorriso malicioso após aquela inesperada _saudação_.

"Mmmm... só as que são ruivas. Tem sorte! Pois senão não te consentiria tanto."- regressou de imediato ao seu trabalho, para que Yamato não visse o sorriso que havia se formado em seu rosto. Como sentiu saudades desses momentos em que ela brincava e ele seguia o jogo até lhe arrancar um sorriso.

Yamato, que não havia soltado sua cintura, colocou a cabeça sobre seus ombros enquanto ela terminava de cortar algumas maçãs. "E como está se sentindo?... Está tudo... Está tudo bem?"- perguntou consciente de que Sora sabia a que suas perguntas estavam sendo dirigidas, e com um grande suspiro deixou a faca de lado... Yamato queria saber se já estava grávida.

"Pelo que parece, as coisas não saíram segundo o planejado... mas acho que é normal... nem sempre se consegue na primeira vez..."

"Sim, é verdade."- assentiu ele.

Sora desejava averiguar que sentia Yamato, tratando de calibrar o tom de sua voz, mas ele sempre mantinha a calma até nas situações mais comprometedores, e nem sequer havia escutado um mínimo tremor em sua voz. E ela morria em saber se estava disposto a continuar, ou lhe diria que era melhor deixar para lá.

"E então. O que quer fazer?"- finalmente perguntou tratando de ocultar seu próprio temor que Sora decidisse terminar seu pacto com ele e buscar ajuda de outro homem. E essa idéia o deixava louco de ciúme, pois não ia permitir que alguém mais desse a mulher que amava o filho que ela tanto desejava, e que ele também desejava conceber somente com ela.

"O que você quer fazer?"- Sora regressou a pergunta, para deixar que ele mesmo decidisse se continuariam juntos ou não, pois mesmo que assim desejasse, não podia obrigá-lo a fazer algo que talvez já não quisesse fazer. Yamato meditou bem suas palavras antes de decidir.

"Acho... que deveríamos voltar a tentar... todas as vezes que sejam necessárias."- essa foi finalmente sua resposta, a qual lhe sussurrou no ouvido.

Sora intuiu que Yamato sorria, o conhecia muito bem para saber, e se sentiu feliz ao confirmar que ele queria ter esse filho com ela. "Sim... também acho."

O loiro a girou até ele afastando-a um pouco da mesa onde estava. "Ficou desiludida que não ocorresse desta vez?"- lhe perguntou lhe segurando a cabeça com a mão, com uma amabilidade que a desarmou. Sora se refugiou ternamente em seu peito para sentir um pouco mais seu calor.

"Sim... me desilusionei. Mas como a Mimi me disse, não é o fim do mundo e agora já estou melhor."

Yamato a abraçou imaginando a desilusão pela qual deveria ter passado. Gostaria de ter estado ali para consolá-la, mas talvez, se tivesse sido assim, teria sido mais difícil para ela. "Bom, o que acha se hoje nos esquecemos disso, levamos está salada lá fora e comemos o que encontramos junto com umas cervejas, de acordo?"

"De acordo!"

Perfeito, vamos então... E quem sabe... Se não tivermos nada mais para fazer depois... Poderíamos... Bom, você sabe."

Sora se limitou a sorrir e lhe entregar a travessa com a salada que havia preparado.

.

Um sol redondo e alaranjado descia pelo céu azul, quando Yamato observava como Sora dançava com Takeru enquanto ria seguramente de alguma piada que seu irmão havia lhe contado.

"Então?... Já lhe disse algo?"- perguntou Taichi enquanto lhe entregava uma lata de cerveja e sentava ao seu lado.

"Não... e não sei se deveria... Tudo isso foi tão repentino que a mim mesmo me custa aceitar. Imagina como ela tomaria se lhe dissesse _Oi sora, o que acha? Acabo de descobrir que estou perdidamente apaixonado por você..._"

"Oooooh, por favor. Vamos Ishida. Desde quando é um galinha e, por favor, o que é isso de que tudo foi repentino?... Aceite, você sempre esteve apaixonado por ela! E não se incomode em negar."- sim, efetivamente, era algo que sabia que já não podia negar, pois agora compreendia que aquela plenitude que sentia ao estar ao seu lado desde sua infância, não era outra coisa que um amor que estava crescendo junto com eles e agora devido aos últimos acontecimentos, simplesmente havia saído do esconderijo.

"Me entenda Tai, não é tão fácil... Eu só deveria ajudá-la a conceber um filho, isso não deveria afetar nossa amizade. E de nenhuma maneira deveria me apaixonar por ela, entende?

"E o que esperava? Não pode transar com sua melhor amiga e no dia seguinte fingir que não aconteceu nada. Claro que seus sentimentos tinham que ser afetados! Apaixonou-se e pronto. Isso não deveria ser nenhum problema."

"Ao contrário, ESSE é o problema. Somente eu me apaixonei, ela continua me vendo com um bom amigo."

"E como você sabe? Nem sequer perguntou. E para ser sincero, Sora é minha melhor amiga e a conheço perfeitamente, por isso acho que ela também está apaixonada por você... Só que não se dá conta, e não conseguirá se você não lhe dizer nada. Com o silêncio nenhum dos dois ganhará nada e ficar calado é o pior que poderia fazer."

Sem dizer mais, Tai saiu ao ver que sua esposa o chamava para dançar uma música romântica que começava a tocar. Yamato sabia que seu amigo tinha razã lhe angustiava a idéia de que Sora se afastasse dele se não correspondesse seus sentimentos. E pelo menos dessa forma podia continuar ao seu lado, pois agora se sentia como seu _amigo-amante_... Por agora só precisava de um pouco de tempo. Por agora simplesmente iria com ela e pediria ao seu irmão que lhe deixasse dançar com ela.

E ao chegar a noite, ambos se encontravam no meio de uma improvisada pista abraçados e seguindo o ritmo lento de uma balada. Sora com os olhos fechados deixando-se levar pelo suave ritmo com que Yamato a guiava enquanto seus braços se recusavam a deixá-la ir, desfrutando plenamente daquele momento em que podia tê-la somente para ele e absorvidos em um mundo onde só existiam os dois.

.

Ao terminar a reunião, Yamato acompanhou _sua_ ruiva até seu apartamento. Haviam se divertido muito e agradeciam aos desejos de Miyako, que durante sua gravidez tinha as idéias mais descabeladas, para horror de seu marido.

"E, viu a cara do Ken quando queira soltar foguetes?"

"Não tão horrorizada como quando queria dançar polca... Pobre Ken, acho que estava ponto de sofrer um colapso nervoso... Somente Miya para ter essas idéias com cinco meses..."- ambos riram já no apartamento. Já passavam das dez e haviam tido um dia agitado mas divertido.

Depois de uns minutos de conversa, Yamato iria se retirar quando a voz de Sora o deteve."Yamato."

"Hm?... O que foi, Cielo?"

"Sobre o que me perguntou hoje... se havia sentido sua falta... na verdade, você não faz idéia do quanto."

Não soube o que foi. Se aquelas palavras, o brilho de seus olhos ou o fato de que não queria deixá-la, mas quando se deu conta, se encontrava beijando aqueles lábios com desespero e ansiedade, que parecia que há anos não provava esse apreciado alimento. E o melhor de tudo é que ela correspondia com a mesma intensidade e devoção, de alguma forma, os lábios de Yamato haviam se convertido em sua fonte vital de sobrevivência.

Beijos que foram se convertendo em carícias enquanto Yamato a conduzia lentamente até ao quarto, em meio à aqueles beijos que levavam implícitos a promessa de uma noite de paixão arrebatadora. No fim, nenhum dos dois pôs resistência, deixando fora daquelas portas qualquer tipo de consciência que pudesse reprimir seus impulsos e brindando-se mutuamente os beijos e carícias que seus corpos exigiam a gritos... E assim, ao menos para eles a noite ainda era muito jovem e não iam desperdiçar nenhum momento dela.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

_**Insegurança**_

_**(**_Fuan [不安])

Sora começou a se mover inquieta entre os lençóis ao sentir os raios de sol que começavam a aparecer pela janela. Abriu os olhos lentamente recordando que não estava em seu apartamento ao observar seus ombros nus. Suspirou sorrindo cheia de satisfação.

Esperava encontrar seu acompanhante ao seu lado, com os lençóis o cobrindo pela cintura e seu peito subindo e descendo suavemente ao ritmo de sua respiração, ao tempo que suas faces ruborizadas lhe deixavam claro que desfrutava de um tranqüilo e profundo sono... Mas, não... Ele não estava ali. Obviamente havia acordado antes dela e até já teria tomado um banho.

Ia levantar quando conseguiu distinguir entre o silêncio, uns acordes acompanhados de uma suave voz fora do quarto. Cobriu sua nudez com um lençol e deixou que seus ouvidos a guiassem pelo enorme apartamento até encontrar seu objetivo... Sentado no chão junto a uma enorme janela, Yamato tocava sua velha guitarra enquanto cantava, quase num sussurro uma das canções que havia escrito em seus anos de cantor.

Tinha os olhos fechados e era tanta sua concentração, que não percebeu o olhar fascinado de Sora ao contemplar-lo tão envolvido em sua música como há anos não via. Foi quando finalizou a canção, que Yamato se deu conta da presença de sua ruiva frente a ele.

"Bom dia, Cielo... Você fica maravilhosa de negro."- a cumprimentou com um de seus sedutores sorrisos enquanto seus olhos recorriam aquela figura delicada perfeitamente detalhada pela textura do tecido que se moldava a ela sensualmente...

Sora lhe sorriu ruborizada, mas satisfeita com essas palavras ao sentir a força daqueles sedutores olhos concentrados nela. Sora lançou-se nele para beijá-lo, roçando seus lábios com incrível ternura. Ela sentiu como Yamato a apertava contra ele... Como não se deu conta de seus sentimentos? Sobre tudo quando seu coração batia com tal força, que ela jurava que podia escutar.

"Que interessante forma de dar bom dia você tem..."- disse Yamato lhe acariciando o rosto após terminar o beijo. "Se continuar assim, acho que tirarei o dia livre..."- concluiu com um sorriso.

"Por acaso pensa em não ir trabalhar? É um irresponsável!"- brincou Sora.

"Queeeê? Mas se foi a senhorita que me tirou do meu sagrado trabalho!"- replicou Yamato fingindo estar indignado.

"Sim, mas eu apenas o convidei para almoçar senhor presidente. Foi você que insistiu em vir ao seu apartamento com o pretexto de pegar alguns papéis..."

"De acordo... nessa parte tem razão... Mas não pode me culpar por querer passar mais tempo contigo... não sei você, mas pelo menos de minha parte... adoro estar ao seu lado."

"Eu também..."- respondeu Sora olhando fixamente esses olhos azuis que lhe fascinavam.

"Eu sei... aproveitamos muito bem, não?"- disse ele antes de deslizar seus lábios por seu pescoço, fazendo que Sora deixasse escapar um riso nervoso, pois intuía que Yamato se referia ao sexo... Era verdade que suas relações intimas eram maravilhosas... Mas ela falava da forma em que desfrutavam sua companhia mútua mais além da cama.

"Pervertido! Não me referia a isso..."- disse fingindo estar irritada, mas não protestou quando aqueles beijos começaram a se estender...

_DIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG_

O beijo terminou subitamente e ambos se olharam surpresos, com Yamato mentalmente disposto a assassinar quem se atrevia a interrompê-los...

_DIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG_

"Será melhor que vá abrir... enquanto eu tomo um banho, ainda devo ir ao meu apartamento antes de voltar ao escritório."- Sora se dispunha a voltar ao quarto, mas Yamato a deteve...

"Acabaram de instalar um jacuzzi com hidromassagem... Não quer que o provemos juntos?"- Sora soltou uma ligeira gargalhada e lhe dando um beijo no rosto se dispôs a seguir seu caminho.

"Melhor ir abrir a porta... provarei esse jacuzzi sozinha, além do mais é falta de educação deixar as pessoas esperando. Anda, vai abrir."- Yamato olhou resignado como Sora se perdia entre os corredores e perdia a oportunidade de estar com ela.

Será que não se dava conta que ele a amava? Para ele eram óbvios seus sentimentos por ela, mas parecia que Sora não sabia... Ou talvez... Fingia não se dar conta. E se fosse verdade... Por quê?

_DIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_

"Já vou! Já vou! Droga, você tentar passar um bom tempo ao lado da mulher de sua vida e um idiota não acha hora melhor para interromper...- Yamato foi abrir a porta um pouco irritado pela insistência do visitante, desejando que por seu bem se tratasse de algo importante por atrever-se a interrompê-los daquela forma.

"Good Morning Onii-San..."- um sorridente homem loiro e de olhos azuis alguns anos mais novo que ele, foi o que descobriu atrás da porta.

"Ta...Takeru... O que faz aqui?!"

"Nossa, bela forma de saudar seu irmão... Não seria melhor um: 'Takeru, maninho do coração, que surpresa mais agradável. Mas o que faz ai parado? Vamos entre'... É tão difícil fazer isso Onii-San?"- comentou enquanto entrava ao apartamento de seu irmão para horror dele.

"Tudo bem... da próxima vez eu tento fazer algo assim... mas agora... PODERIA ME EXPLICAR O QUE FAZ AQUI?"

"Como o que faço aqui? Não lembra que ontem te pedi emprestada aquela câmera profissional que tem e me disse que viesse pegá-la hoje antes de sair para o escritório?... Yamato... Não me diga que já a emprestou?... Não pode ser! Preciso dela para tirar umas fotos para ilustrar meu livro... Agora que vou fazer?"

"Tranqüilo, Takeru... Ela está aqui... É que eu não lembrava que viria aqui, isso é tão terrível?"

"Esqueceu? É raro que esqueça algo, irmão... ao menos... que tivesse uma boa razão para isso."- Takeru começou a olhar maliciosamente seu irmão observando que apesar de ser nove horas da manhã, só vestia uma cueca. "AH! Claro... mas se é obvio... tem companhia, verdade?"- Takeru começou a ver seu irmão de forma travessa, e inevitavelmente Yamato ficou nervoso.

"Do... do que está falando? Eu... não... não há ninguém aqui, entendeu? Não invente coisas!"

"Vamos irmão. Não tem porquê ficar envergonhado. Já não sou um garotinho! E entendo dessas coisas, me dê a câmera e os deixarei tranqüilos, de acordo?"

"Não diga idiotices!... Não tenho visitas... mas está bem, não se mova daqui enquanto vou pegá-la."

Yamato não sabia se era prudente que seu irmão soubesse de sua relação com Sora, pois talvez imaginasse coisas que não existissem, por mais que desejasse... Então com dissimulada pressa, caminhou até o escritório pegá-la e do mesmo jeito, voltou onde havia deixado Takeru.

"Aqui está... Trate-a com muito cuidado, entendeu?"

"Tudo bem... é melhor ir para que atenda sua visita mais tranqüilo..."- Takeru pegou o objeto e se dirigiu até a porta, deixando Yamato aliviado, por não ter descoberto a presença da ruiva... "Ah! Por certo Onii-San... mande minhas lembranças a Sora... me encantaria vê-la, mas entendo que este não é o momento mais indicado, verdade?"

"Mas... como soube que?"- sem dizer nada, Takeru se limitou a sorrir lhe mostrando os elegantes sofás que tinha na sala antes de sair.

Desconcertado, Yamato caminhou até onde havia indicado, encontrando ali a forma em que Takeru havia descoberto a presença de Sora sem ter-la visto... Na mesa de centro, estava a bolsa e o celular dela, objetos que obviamente Takeru conhecia... Algo que não descrevia o que havia passado ali, mas partes de suas roupas jogadas pelo tapete e pelos móveis, que haviam se desfeito no meio da paixão que havia entre eles, sim.

Então não só Tai e Mimi sabiam dos amorios que tinham... Inesperadamente Takeru acabava de descobri-los, e mesmo que pelo momento tenha se retirado sem dizer nada, sabia que cedo ou tarde seu irmão lhe pediria uma explicação e não poderia mentir.

"Será melhor que não conte nada disso a Sora... apenas vou preocupá-la com algo que não tem caso..."- se lamentou por ter que manter essa relação em segredo, quando nem sequer compreendia porque tinha que ser assim, pois se iam ter um filho juntos, o normal e lógico seria que seus amigos soubessem que o pai era ele... Não?...Simplesmente não entendia... Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? E não era apenas um casal feliz, ansioso em ter um filho sem estar escondendo dos demais... Para Yamato... Mesmo amando muito Sora... As coisas começavam a se tornar complicadas...

.

"Sora, querida. Lamento te dizer isso... mas as flores secas não são nada atraentes, muito menos no escritório da estilista mais importante do Japão..."- comentou a linda mulher de olhos cor de mel ao observar os arranjos de flores secas em seu lugar de trabalho, enquanto sua amiga lhe tirava algumas medidas... Mas parecia, que Sora não havia escutado aparentemente concentrada no que fazia... "Está me escutando?... Sora!"

"Eh?... Ah desculpa, Mimi... estava... o que dizia?"

"As flores... não acha que já estão meio mortinhas?"

"Eu sei... hoje mesmo pedirei que as tirem daqui... mas..."- Sora as olhava como se lhe custasse se desfazer dela.

"Se tanto as aprecia, pode guardar uma em um livro para conservar como lembrança..."

"Já fiz!... uma por cada ramos... NÃO DIGA!... eu sei... estou louca."- respondeu Sora sorrindo ao notar o olhar curioso de Mimi sobre ela... "Tem certeza que quer o vestido vermelho? Você sempre gostou de rosa..."

"E ainda gosto, mas vamos! Em um mês Taichi e eu cumpriremos três anos de casamento e tenho que estar espetacular para essa noite... Imagina só... Deixaremos Daichi com meus sogros e Tai fará uma reserva no restaurante mais exclusivo do Japão. Depois dançaremos lentamente por toda a pista, eu com este precioso vestido e meu Tai com um elegante traje... Já viu como ele fica atraente com um esmoquim?... Humm... e depois... iremos a algum hotel cinco estrelas e colocaremos o cartaz de 'Não incomodar' na porta... SERÁ SENSACIONAL SORA!"- mas ao virar, Mimi se deu conta que novamente sua amiga estava perdida em seus pensamentos. "Sora Takenouchi! Vai me dar ouvidos, ou não?"- sem poder evitar Sora saltou algo surpresa pelo repentino grito de Mimi, se sentido envergonhada por não dar atenção ao que sua amiga falava.

"Ah... desculpa, Mimi... É que estava pensando em..."

"Sim, já sei, não tem que dizer... estava pensando no Yamato, não?"- comentou já acostumada ao estado distraído da ruiva.

"Pois... sim... é que..."

"Ai, Sora... pelo amor de Deus, admite que está apaixonada por ele pelo bem de sua saúde mental... O que mais quer?... É um homem atento, terno, inteligente, divertido, encantador e tremendamente atraente, que faz tudo humanamente possível para te ajudar, estar ao seu lado e te satisfazer... Me diga... O que te falta?"- Sora não sabia se ficava surpresa com as palavras de sua amiga ou ria pela expressão de frustração que tinha enquanto falava.

"Faltou dizer que é sensível e um verdadeiro cavalheiro..."- brincou.

"SORA!"

"Desculpa... tem razão... Yamato é um homem maravilhoso e seria um idiota, além da maior das mentirosas se te dissesse que não sinto nada por ele... mas..."

"Espera!... antes de começar com os 'mas', me deixe bem claro... está apaixonada por ele... sim ou não?"- diante tal exigência, Sora meditou alguns segundos e após contemplar aqueles arranjos que mandaria para o lixo, respondeu.

"Estou... Absoluta e totalmente apaixonada por Yamato Ishida... contente?"- expressou com um grande sorriso, mas não tão grande como o de sua amiga que começou a gritar de emoção.

"Sabia, sabia! Mas era mais que obvio... essas coisas não me escapam, se via a quilômetros. Eu nunca erro!"- dizia enquanto abraçava Sora com tanta força que faltava pouco para que a asfixiasse.

"Mimi, espera... Quer continuar conversando?"

"Claro! Tem que me contar tudo!"

"Pois então, me solte..."- Mimi obedeceu permitindo Sora respirar.

Ambas amigas se sentaram em um divã que Sora tinha em seu escritório para ficar mais cômodas durante a conversa.

"Sim... confesso que me apaixonei por ele... já não posso pensar em nada nem ninguém que não seja ele... só quero estar ao seu lado... me encanta a forma que sempre me tratou e como me faz sentir... como se fosse a mulher mais especial do mundo para ele... Mimi... simplesmente já não posso imaginar minha vida sem ele... mas..."

"Mas, o quê?"

"Ele já disse que se sente atraído por mim e até me pediu que fosse viver com ele quando nosso filho nascer... mas não acho que está apaixonado por mim... sinto que Yamato quer estar comigo apenas para me ajudar."

"Queeeeeê?... Mas que idiotices você está dizendo, Sora? Eu não o conheço tão bem como você, mas não acho que Yamato seja capaz de ficar com você pelo 'favor' que está te fazendo... Tenho certeza que ele te quer, de outra forma não te pediria que vivesse com ele por um filho que ainda não existe."

"Talvez... Mas gostaria de saber, se eu não tivesse pedido... ainda assim teria se apaixonado por mim... e que seus sentimentos não estão influenciados por tudo isso da gravidez."

"Bom... nisso te entendo... É normal que queria saber se na verdade te ama ou apenas se sente comprometido por essa situação, mas... pensando na possibilidade de que já esteja grávida... isso será inevitável..."

"Eu sei... E mesmo que não acredite... a gravidez passou para segundo plano... Se estou que bom, se não, também... Já não me importa tanto se estou grávida."

"Claro!... Dá no mesmo, porque assim tem um pretexto para voltar a transar com ele, não?"- disse Mimi lhe lançando um olhar travesso para acabar com a tensão da conversa.

"Não necessariamente... Bom... sim!... Deixa de me olhar assim, Mimi!"

"Ok, Ok... Por falar nisso... Já fez os exames?"

"Ainda não. Tenho que esperar uns dias a mais antes de fazê-lo... para estar bem segura desta vez."

"E quando viria?"

"O quê?"

"Sua regra... Quando deveria vir sua menstruação?"

"De fato... Está duas semanas atrasada."

"O quê?... Mas... Sora..."

"Sim, já sei... mas já te disse... prefiro estar bem segura, primeiro farei um teste caseiro e depois irei ao meu ginecologista."

"Waaaaaaaiiiiii... Sora, isso é tão excitante... Prometa que me contará assim que tiver os resultados, hein?"

"Tudo bem."

"Lamento interromper. Mas, senhorita Takenouchi... tem visitas..."-informou uma das assistentes, Reiko após anunciar sua entrada no escritório e deixando Sora confusa, pois esse dia não tinha programada nenhuma reunião ou algo parecido.

"Uuuuuuuui... Pelo que vejo seu 'amante' não pode viver sem você... Será melhor eu ir para deixar os pombinhos a sós"- comentou a esposa de Tai lançando um olhar malicioso para sua amiga ruiva, desfrutando ao ver como havia se ruborizado com a palavra 'Amante'.

"Mimi!... Eh, peça para entrar, por favor, Reiko..."- apesar de sua vergonha pelo comentário de Mimi, Sora desejava que fosse Yamato aquele visitante inesperado.

.

Esse dia teriam uma tarde chuvosa... Ao menos isso mostrava o céu cinza com nuvens amontoadas que não deixavam passar o sol nessa tarde de verão. Para muitas pessoas esse clima poderia parecer deprimente... Mas para Yamato, lhe agradava a tranqüilidade que se respirava em dias assim.

Talvez por isso havia optado por caminhar até sua casa em vez de usar seu luxuoso conversível para desfrutar ainda mais da quietude que havia nas ruas; o vento frio o fazia se sentir mais leve e lhe ajudava a esvaziar sua mente e esquecer por um momento... Os sentimentos que causavam aflição ao seu coração... Assim como fazia quando criança e a separação de seus pais deixaram-no atormentado, suportando tudo apesar de sua curta idade e levando sua dor em silêncio enquanto criava ao seu redor uma inquebravel barreira que o fazia forte e frio por fora, mas que só escondia a fragilidade e sensibilidade de seu ser... Com o tempo, essa ferida havia sido curada deixando uma cicatriz inapagável em sua alma...

Mas agora, outro sentimento estava lhe atormentando... Um que jamais pensou sentir com tanta intensidade... O Amor... Um sentimento que o fazia se sentir feliz e completo... Mas que também o fazia experimentar uma terrível angustia ao não sabe se seu amor era correspondido com a mesma intensidade que ele vivia.

E todas essas inseguranças... Era o frescor do vento que se encarregava de levá-las para longe dele... Por isso se sentia tranqüilo quando deixava que seus pensamentos simplesmente desaparecessem e permitia que fossem seus sentimentos que guiassem seus passos... E esses passos sempre o levavam até ela.

"Nossa..."- exclamou sorridente ao notar que havia chegado a boutique de Sora. Não teve que pensar duas vezes, entrou para fazer uma pequena visita a sua ruiva.

"Ah! Boa tarde, senhor Ishida. Que surpresa! Há muito tempo não vinha nos visitar. O que o traz por aqui?"- correu a atendê-lo uma das assistentes quando o viu entrar.

"Olá, Motoko. Pois... me surgiu de repente vontade de ver garotas lindas como você..."- comentou cumprimentando a assistente de Sora com certo flerte, provocando que a garota se ruborizasse.

"Eh... Bom... obrigado...Eh... suponho que veio ver a senhorita Sora, certo?... permita-me, por favor... lhe avisarei que está aqui.."- a jovem se retirou bastante perturbada pela atração de Yamato, mesmo não sendo essa a primeira vez que o via, mas era inevitável não se sentir assim na frete de um homem tão bom como ele.

Yamato sorriu ao ver o efeito que havia causado à garota. Não que fosse um homem sedutor da vida, conquistando todas as mulher que lhe apareciam no caminho, mas lhe era engraçado a reação de algumas delas apenas em vê-lo.

Enquanto esperava, não pode evitar contemplar o lugar... Era bastante amplo e a decoração era simples, mas elegante e natural... Assim como Sora... Ainda lembrava quando Taichi, Mimi e ele haviam acompanhado Sora há alguns anos em sua busca do lugar ideal para sua boutique, quando começava a deixar seu nome dentro da indústria da moda. Ainda lembrava como ficou emocionada ao encontrar aquele local... Apenas o viu, supôs que se tratava do lugar perfeito, e imediatamente começou a imaginar qual seria a decoração mais apropriada e aonde iria situado cada objeto... E ao terminar, estava muito orgulhosa de seu negócio, havia escolhido tudo pessoalmente, desde a iluminação até as estantes... E ele... Simplesmente não podia estar mais orgulhoso daquela maravilhosa mulher.

"Eh... desculpe senhor Ishida."- a voz de Motoko o sacou de suas lembranças. A garota vinha em companhia das outras duas assistentes de sua amiga, Reiko e Nagi, que também conhecia desde a inauguração da boutique. "A senhorita Sora saiu há algumas horas."

"Certo... Sabem se irá demorar ou onde posso localizá-la?"- perguntou Yamato às garotas.

"O mais provável é que não volte... porque nos pediu que nos encarregássemos de tudo... Seguramente está em sua casa, mas poderia ligar para seu celular primeiro se deseja localizá-la."- comentou Nagi.

"Sim... Será o mais conveniente... Bom, prazer em vê-las, garotas..."- Yamato se despediu das assistentes, lhes prometendo que da próxima vez as levaria para tomar um café.. Claro, junto com Sora.

Enquanto caminhava rumo ao apartamento da ruiva, tentou se comunicar com ela por meio do celular, mas,estranhamente, estava desligado. Algo incomum em Sora, que sempre tratava estar disponível se acontecesse alguma emergência.

_Talvez tenha acabado a bateria_ pensou tratando de encontrar alguma razão lógica.

"Vamos, Yamato... Está se convertendo em um paranóico... O que tem de mal que o celular esteja desligado?... NADA!... Não tem porque saber onde está 24horas por dia..."- falou consigo mesmo ao notar a excessiva preocupação que estava se acumulando nele.

Logo chegou ao edifício onde vivia sua amiga, e não pode evitar respirar aliviado ao ver seu carro estacionado, sinal de que Sora estava em casa, e sobre tudo... A salvo...

Apesar de sua aparente tranqüilidade, estava realmente ansioso para ver 'sua' ruiva e abraçar-la com toda a força que podia usar sem machucá-la, depois disso seguramente a levaria para jantar fora, ver um filme ou simplesmente tomar uma taça de chocolate quente enquanto tinham uma agradável conversa... Isso era o de menos, o que lhe importava era estar ao seu lado e nada mais...

DIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG

_Está fazendo de novo, Yamato. Tem que aprender a se controlar, sabia?_ murmurava para si ao perceber que havia tocado a campainha quase com desespero. Poucos segundos depois, Sora abriu a porte, e apenas o viu, lhe deu um grande sorriso, sem poder disfarçar como estava contente em vê-lo.

"Yamato! Que surpresa, não te esperava..."

"Olá, preciosa. Estava com vontade de te ver... e mesmo que negue, sei que você também, verdade?"- disse ele com voz sensual enquanto a pegava pela cintura.

"Mmmm... se você diz.."- brincou ela deixando-se envolver por aqueles braços.

"Estou completamente seguro!.. E mais... aposto que agora mesmo está desejando que convide para jantar ou ver um filme junto com um chocolate quente porque está fazendo muito firo, certo?. E como não queria te decepcionar, anda, vai por um abrigo, que te levarei para jantar..."- Yamato estava suficientemente perto para beijá-la e lentamente agachava a cabeça com essa intenção.

"Yamato... espera... adoraria, mas..."- nesse tempo que haviam estado juntos, Sora havia descoberto que quando Yamato lhe oferecia seus lábios era muito difícil resistir e muito menos rejeitá-los, mas justo quando ia ceder...

"Sora, linda... Prefere que te prepare café puro ou com leite?"

Repentinamente uma voz interrompeu a cena, fazendo com que o casal se separasse imediatamente, supreendendo-os... Mas sobre tudo a Yamato.

Da cozinha, havia saído um homem de cabelo negro e olhos azuis... Sumamente atraente aos olhos femininos... Estava em choque, pois era um homem que pensou que nunca mais iria ver, muito menos ao lado de Sora.

"I... Igarashi?"- apenas pôde articular pela surpresa ao ver Tetsuya Igarashi... O homem que há mais de um ano esteve a ponto de se converter no marido de Sora.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

…_**Prelúdio de um Adeus …**_

(Wakare e no pureryūdo [別れへのプレリュード])

_Há três anos, Sora havia sido convidada a participar num evento junto a estilistas de todo o mundo. A sede havia sido na cidade de Nova York, e sua coleção era uma mistura entre o estilo da moda ocidental e oriental tradicional, e estando em um país com tanta diversidade cultural, aquela proposta causou êxtase._

_Devido ao êxito obtido, os convites a diferentes eventos sociais como convidada especial não demoraram em chegar, e Sora, sendo uma mulher de negócios que sabia que socializar no meio era a melhor estratégia para fazer contatos e fazer crescer sua empresa... Mas também uma pessoa sumamente amável que gostava de conviver e conhecer gente nova, foi a cada um deles._

_Em um desses eventos, graças a Michael, ex-namorado de Mimi, que havia lhe ajudado durante sua estância na cidade, conheceu Tetsuya Igarashi, um jovem escritor de descendência americana-japonesa que se encontrava trabalhando em sua nova obra. E segundo comentários de Michael, era um bom amigo seu, tinha um grande futuro como novelista no mundo da literatura._

_Quem sabe era um grande partido porque havia sido criado nos EUA e isso lhe fazia muito mais desenvolto, comparando-o com o formalismo que caracterizava a educação de seu país, e apesar de seu sofisticado porte, Tetsuya era um homem simples e sincero que pouco pensar em suas palavras e ações, e atuava de acordo com seus sentimentos, os quais não tinha nenhum medo de mostrar... Sora não demorou muito em perceber que não era só um homem agradável e divertido, mas também um excelente ser humano, pessoa com a qual podia sustentar uma amena conversa e abordar nela qualquer tema que seria sem dúvida, inteligentemente debatido até deixar ambas as partes satisfeitas... E para Sora aquela personalidade era totalmente nova e ansiava conhecer mais sobre aquele homem._

_O mesmo efeito causou Sora em... Igarashi havia ficado encantado com a sincera e amável personalidade de Sora, que fazia um perfeito equilíbrio com sua forma de ser desenvolta e segura de si mesma. Poucas mulheres nesse meio, onde as aparências eram de grande importância, tinham aquele anjo que destilava Sora com sua presença sem fazer esforço algum. E apenas ao conhecê-la, não pôde e não quis, dissimular o grande interesse e atração que sentia por ela, então durante a estância de Sora em Nova York, dedicou todo seu tempo a cortejá-la até que seus esforços deram fruto... E ao voltar ao Japão, Sora apresentou-o aos seus amigos como seu namorado... Tetsuya Igarashi... Com quem depois de um ano de relação, ficou comprometida, após viverem cinco meses juntos._

.

"I... Igarashi?"

Yamato simplesmente não podia acreditar e pedia que seus olhos estivessem brincando... Mas por mais que quisesse, não podia negar a realidade... Por que de todos os homens que haviam passado pela vida de Sora... Tinha que ser precisamente Tetsuya Igarashi que devia regressar?! Sobre tudo quando este homem em particular havia estado a ponto de casar com sua ruiva... Porque para ele, isso era agora, SUA Sora...

Ao perceber a presença do velho amigo de Sora, o homem se aproximou sorrindo com a naturalidade e confiança que o caracterizava quando se encontrava com alguma pessoa que lhe agradava, e quando Sora os apresentou há alguns anos, Yamato havia lhe simpatizado apesar de ser tudo ao contrário dele.

"Ishida! Nossa que surpresa! Não esperava te ver tão cedo..."- disse enquanto lhe dava um abraço fraternal, sem levar em conta o desconcerto do loiro que não saía de seu assombro, e que fazia um grande esforço por parecer tranqüilo e cortez, esboçando um ligeiro sorriso, quando na verdade queria lhe deixar bem claro que não permitiria que se aproximasse de sua ruiva... mas sabia que isso era impossível, se algo tinha Igarashi que o incomodava um pouco... era sua excessiva amabilidade e batê-lo seria como bater num homem com óculos... simplesmente, não se fazia.

No meio do abraço e apesar de seu desconserto, Yamato observou inquisitivo a Sora, que não fez muito esforço para saber que aquele penetrante olhar que seu amante lhe dirigia queria dizer _'Que diabos ele está fazendo aqui?_' e _'Poderia tirá-lo de cima de mim?_'... Mesmo sabendo que não era totalmente adequado, devido ao encontro entre seu ex e seu atual, Sora não pode evitar soltar um pequeno risinho, ao ver, por um lado, a normal efusividade de seu ex-noivo e pelo outro, o rosto perplexo de Yamato que nunca havia se acostumado com a extrovertida personalidade de Tetsuya... quem sabe porque simplesmente eram muito diferentes... ou quem sabe porque Yamato jamais o aceitou completamente, ao contrário de Tetsuya...

"Vamos, Tetsuya... Não acha que já foram suficientes mostras de camaradagem?"- comentou a ruiva enquanto o apartava de seu amigo que suspirou aliviado ao ver-se livre dele.

"Tem razão, querida... Desculpa, Ishida. Acho que tomei muita liberdade contigo. Verdade? Mas é que me surpreendeu muito te ver depois de tanto tempo... a última vez... me parece que foi quando Sora e eu te pedimos que fosse um dos nossos padrinhos de nosso casamento, não?"- comentou Tetsuya sinceramente sem medir suas palavras.

"Sim... mas você não foi o mais surpreso... ao menos não está tanto como eu... te asseguro."- disse Yamato tratando de parecer tranqüilo e amável, mas o fato que chamasse Sora de 'querida' não lhe agradava. "E... o que te traz por aqui?... Para ser sincero... não imaginei que algum dia voltaria a te ver... depois de... bom, você sabe."- perguntou diretamente, sabendo que aquilo não seria levado a mal pelo homem de cabelo negro.

"Que bom que perguntou, me permita..."- Igarachi caminhou até a mesinha da sala onde pegou um livro e voltou para lhe dar a Yamato.

_**'Céu Escarlata... Em busca de um Amor contra o Destino'**_ vinha escrito na capa com letras douradas junto com seu nome abaixo do título do livro, que tinha como ilustração um perfil que lhe parecia curiosamente familiar, olhando um lindo céu azul... Yamato levantou o olhar até Tetsuya, que sorridente respondeu.

"Se deu conta, verdade?... Essa é a Sora."- então Yamato desviou a vista até a ruiva, que algo ruborizada pela vergonha, se limitou a aceitar com a cabeça. Não era de se surpreender depois de tudo, pois no tempo em que ficaram juntos, soube que Sora estava ajudando-o com algumas idéias para a obra que agora tinha em suas mãos e Igarashi lhes mostrava ao fim terminada orgulhosamente.

Tetsuya lhe indicou que continuasse vendo o livro, e após passar uma página em branco e outra com o título do livro, vinha uma pequena dedicatória que dizia : '_**Para Sora Takenouchi... o Amor encarnado em Mulher**_'... palavras com as que secretamente Yamato estava de acordo, mas ainda assim não podia em sentir-se irritado ao ver que outro homem lhe dedicasse... O que se propunha Igarashi rememorando seu velho romance?... Quem sabe havia voltar para reviver velhos amores. Não podia suportar essa idéia... mas mesmo que agora não quisesse aceitar, ele havia sido parte importante na vida de Sora, pois por nada em seu momento havia aceitado ser sua companheira de toda a vida.

"Nossa... Pois. parabéns... Acho que isso te trouxe novamente ao Japão, não?... A apresentação de seu livro... espero que seja excelente."- perguntou o loiro esperançado em saber se Igarashi tinha alguma intenção de voltar com Sora.

"Entre outras coisas... mas a mais importante é..."- disse Tetsuya sem concluir olhando fixamente Sora, que não pôde evitar ruborizar-se como fazia cada vez que se via em seus suaves olhos azuis. "De fato a apresentação vai ser na França, meu editor disse que seria uma boa idéia e estive promovendo-o nas últimas semanas... Foi uma sorte que nos encontramos lá, verdade?"- disse Tetsuya a Sora pelos ombros e lhe dando um beijo na testa sob o desconcerto do loiro. "E como lhe prometi que veria lhe presentear o primeiro exemplar quando estivesse pronto..."

Sora não sabia o que dizer com as palavras e ações de seu ex na presença de Yamato... era verdade que durante sua estada na França casualmente haviam se encontrado enquanto passeava pelo Jardim do Luxemburgo, mas eles estavam tão ocupados que não puderam ter mais que uma pequena conversa e ao menos para ele esse não era um detalhe relevante, por isso jamais havia mencionado... Mas ao sentir o olhar questionante de Yamato sobre ela, quase lhe reprovando que tivesse omitido seu encontro com Tetsuya... soube que para ele sim era um importante detalhe a mencionar.

"Foi... mera casualidade..."- tratou de se desculpar mas ele a olhava de uma forma tão dura e fria, como se pensasse que estava lhe enganando e ela sabia que se algo que o loiro não suportava, eram as mentiras.

"Ah... sei..."- foi a máxima e fria resposta por parte dele... Yamato estava com ciúme, não ia negar mas tão pouco ia demonstrar, muito menos na frente de Tetsuya. "Bom, tenho que ir, seguramente vocês tem muitas coisas que 'rememorar', verdade?"- disse sem poder evitar recalcar suas últimas palavras olhando friamente para a ruiva.

"E como, por isso queria convidar a Sora para jantar essa noite. Ouvi falar que 'Konoha' tem uma das melhores mesas da região... Gostaria de ir, preciosa?"- inocentemente Tetsuya havia escolhido precisamente aquele lugar que ela supunha, tinha para ambos um significado especial, pois ali havia iniciado seu 'romance', e ao menos Sora sentia que não podia ir de novo a esse lugar se não fosse com Yamato... mas também não podia rejeitar o convite de Tetsuya.

"Eh... para dizer a verdade... preferiria ir a outro lugar... Konoha é um lugar muito exclusivo, ao que só gosto de ir a ocasiões 'muito' especiais..."- dizer isso e com toda a intenção, seus olhos pousaram-se em Yamato, esperando que ele entendesse ao que se referia."E é indispensável ir formalmente e..."

"Não fale mais nada, se há algo que não suporto é me vestir tão formalmente... Então procuraremos um lugar menos formal e mais intimo... O que acha? Como nos velhos tempos."- isso era algo que Yamato não podia suportar, tinha que sair dali ou terminaria batendo em Igarashi... que seguramente não tinha a menor idéia do que suas palavras o faziam morrer de ciúmes.

"Bom, lhes desejo que tenham uma noite 'muito' agradável... Igarashi, te desejo toda a sorte do mundo com seu livro."- disse tratando que o homem não notasse sua raiva e o sarcasmo que havia posto ao princípio, após lhe apertar a mão, olhou para Sora que parecia querer lhe dizer algo, mas antes de poder, ele se limitou a sorrir e lhe dar um beijo no rosto como fazia cada vez que se despedia dela. "Nos vemos...Sora."- disse se despedindo dela enquanto a frieza de suas palavras e de seus olhos azuis a estremeciam.

Sem dizer mais nada, Yamato saiu do apartamento com uma mistura de sentimentos que não lhe permitiam formar um só pensamento coerente em sua mente. Só de pensar na mínima possibilidade de que Sora e Igarashi pudessem reiniciar seu romance nestes precisos momentos, o faziam sentir ciúmes como nunca. Porque isso significava que apesar de tudo o que haviam passado juntos... Sora não correspondia seus sentimentos e jamais faria.

Se fosse assim, então ele não ficaria para observar como a mulher que amava voltava para os braços de outro homem... e muito menos se teria que retomar seu papel de 'amigo incondicional'... sobre tudo quando já havia sido sua... e se isso ia acontecer, preferiria se afastar da vida de Sora a partir desse mesmo momento e para sempre.

Sora contemplou a porta ainda depois de que Yamato desaparecesse por ela... não fez falta que em algum momento ele se mostrasse irritado, só lhe bastou ver seus intensos olhos azuis para se dar conta de que estava machucado, e o conhecia muito bem para saber que o pior que alguém podia fazer é lastimá-lo... sobre tudo se ele havia oferecido cegamente sua amizade.

"Yamato."- imersa em seus pensamentos, murmurou o nome do homem que havia ido embora silenciosamente ferido.

"Querida... Aconteceu algo?"- Tetsuya apenas a tocou pelo ombro, mas conseguiu sobressaltá-la, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

Então Sora o observou detenidamente com seus grandes olhos escarlate...

Na sua frente estava Tetsuya Igarashi, um homem alegre que jamais ocultava seus sentimentos e expressava abertamente cada um de seus pensamentos, terno e seguro de si mesmo que jamais havia medito esforços para lhe mostrar o quanto a amava.

E atrás da porta, havia ido embora Yamato Ishida, um homem que em inumeráveis ocasiões havia sido acusado de ser frio e calculista que não mostrava seus sentimentos por aqueles que não o conheciam, e que ignoravam que essa era sua máscara para ocultar seu lado mais sensível e que na realidade ansiava proteger aqueles que dava e recebia afeto, e evitar assim que alguém o lastimasse de novo.

"Yamato..."- sem dizer mais nada e sob a surpresa de Tetsuya, Sora saiu correndo atrás dele... não podia deixá-lo ferido se sentindo traído por uma das poucas pessoas que havia outorgado sua confiança e mais valioso ainda... sua amizade.

Tinha que falar com ele... Explicar-lhe... Dizer-lhe que fosse o que estivesse pensando sobre Tetsuya e ela, não era verdade... E correu tão rápido como não havia feito em muitos anos, sentindo que com cada passo que dava, o desespero a fazia sentir mais longe de seu homem. Pois ela sabia que Tetsuya era o passado... mas ele... Yamato, era seu presente e quem sabe também seu futuro... Esse futuro ao que não lhe pôde dar alcance dentro do edifício obrigando-a a correr pela rua, sem lhe importar como seu corpo ia molhando a cada passo debaixo da chuva que havia começado a cair sem que se desse conta.

"Yamato! Espera!"- gritou com todas as forças que pode, mas, estava segura de que havia escutado, ele não se deteve..

O loiro seguia seu caminho com apenas uma coisa em mente... se afastar e curar sua ferida buscando um pouco de refugio na solidão.

"Yamato, espera por favor!"- sentiu como uma cálida mão envolveu a sua e evitando que seguisse seu caminho, provocando que seu coração se agitasse ao reconhecê-la apenas pelo tato.

Ao virar, se encontrou com uma Sora que respirava agitadamente e que estava pálida e desalinhada com seu precioso cabelo vermelho como o fogo molhado, grudando ao seu rosto e cobrindo sutilmente parte de sua cara; totalmente ensopada dos pés a cabeça... e apesar disso, para ele continuava tão linda como sempre... até então, ao vê-la assim, pode perceber que a chuva caia ao seu redor, a qual não havia sentido até então e que havia deixado nas mesmas condições que ela.

"Yamato... não é o que pensa... entre Tetsuya e eu já não..."- a ruiva tentou lhe explicar, mas ele impediu que continuassem falando colocando um dedo sobre seus suaves lábios.

"Shhh... não diga nada, por favor."- murmurou ele estranhamente tranqüilo em contraste com a angustia que ela sentia. "Sora... não tem porque me dar explicações de nada... no fim das contas, você é livre para sair com quem quiser... ou de voltar com ele, se for o caso... Depois de tudo, somos amigos, não?"- disse com uma calma e serenidade que desconcertou a Sora.

"Ma... Mas... preciso que saiba que..."- novamente tentou lhe explicar, mas o olhar indiferente de Yamato ao seu desespero a faziam duvidar de suas palavras... Por acaso não lhe importava?

"Sora... em verdade, não é necessário... depois de tudo... o que aconteceu entre nós foi apenas um acordo, não?... Jamais existiu algo mais que amizade implicado nisso... Por isso, não tenho porque me meter em seus assuntos pessoais..."- disse ele enquanto acariciava suavemente seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que Sora não queria acreditar o que estava escutando.

Yamato finalmente beijou sua testa, enquanto esperava que ela não notasse que uma lágrima havia caído de seus olhos, e estas se confundiram com a chuva que havia ensopado seu rosto... e é que simplesmente... não podia lhe reclamar nada porque ele não tinha esse direito, e apesar de tudo, o único que desejava era que fosse feliz... e se odiou por tomar essa postura que antes lhe parecia uma saída covarde para deixar de lutar pelo que ama... e agora o mesmo estava tomando a saída da covardia... Por que não ficar e lutar por ela? Lhe dizer que a ama e o que mais deseja no mundo é passar o resto de seus dias ao seu lado e conceber esse filho que ela tanto ansiava, mas não por obrigação, sim como mero fruto do amor... depois de tudo, ele não era um covarde que fugia ao primeiro problema... mas a verdade, é que já estava cansado de tudo isso, lhe amar, tê-la em seus braços e saber que não era sua, era muita tortura para ele... Ter tudo e ao mesmo tempo, nada... Quanto tempo podia suportar viver assim?

"Yamato, por favor... entenda, entre Tetsuya e eu não há nada." - um ligeiro murmuro saiu dos lábios de Sora que havia baixado o rosto ao sentir a caricia do loiro sobre sua pele. "Entenda que eu te..."- mas ao levantar a vista, Yamato já não estava mais ali, havia subido num táxi deixando-a na chuva.

E ali parada na chuva, o viu se afastar sentindo como esse sonho no qual estava vivendo... logo, assim do nada, parecia simplesmente acabar...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

…_**¡Quero estar com ela!...Mas…**_

_**(**_Watashi wa kanojo to issho ni itai! Shikashi... [私は彼女と一緒にいたい！しかし...])

Piii...Piiii...Piii

...Click. _"Você ligou para a casa de Ishida Yamato... neste momento não posso atender. Deixe seu recado e me comunicarei quando possível... Obrigado_... Piiii.

"_**Yamato?... É a Sora... atende, por favor, sei que você está ai e temos que conversar... te peço... não me afaste assim de você... não sem antes conversarmos primeiro... tenho muitas coisas que te explicar... que te dizer... não se esconda mais de mim, se depois dessa conversa não quiser mais me ver, eu vou compreender e não insistirei mais... Mas, por favor. Me liga."**_. Click.

Uma pequena luz vermelha começou a piscar constantemente indicando que havia uma mensagem pronta para ser escutada. Mensagem que havia sido escutada por um atraente loiro, que em contraste com a usual imagem impecável do homem de negócios que o distinguia... Encontrava-se jogado no sofá, com a camisa para fora e semi-aberta e a gravata sobre o ombro... com o olhar perdido no fundo no copo cheio de vinho... não estava bêbado, mas ainda assim seu olhar se notava ausente e cansado... como se estivesse há horas sem piscar.

"Sora..."- murmurava seu nome cada vez que bebia antes de cair novamente em seu estado retraído, confundindo o âmbar do vinho, com o âmbar daqueles olhos que desejava ver... mas que seu orgulho o obrigava a não fazer.

Na verdade sentia sua falta, e ansiava correr ao seu lado para abraçá-la, beijá-la e faze-la sua uma vez mais, lhe demonstrando que era o único homem que devia estar ao seu lado e não Tetsuya, nem qualquer outro... apenas ele.

"Olhe só, Yamato... não sabia que podia chegar a ser tão ciumento."- comentou para si mesmo enquanto agitava seu copo vendo como os gelos se deslizavam em seu interior... Era uma completa ironia... Normalmente eram outros homens que tinha ciúme pela influência que exercia em qualquer mulher que atravessasse por seu caminho... e agora... Pela primeira vez sentia na própria pele como era doloroso ver ou imaginar que a pessoa amada fixasse seus olhos em alguém mais... Mas na verdade não era a primeira vez que os sentia, mas eram pela mesma causa.

Há três anos, quando Sora havia voltado de Nova York com Igarashi como seu namorado, também havia sentido aquela pontada no peito, mas então havia atribuído a uma normal e racional preocupação pelo bem estar sentimental de sua melhor amiga... Mas agora sabia, que não havia sido mais do que ciúmes ao vê-la tão apaixonada e iludida ao lado de outro homem que a afastasse dele. Essa era a verdadeira razão pela qual jamais havia aceitado totalmente Igarashi apesar de que admitia que era uma boa pessoa.

Nessa época desconhecia seus sentimentos por ela, e pouco a pouco ia aceitando a idéia de que cedo ou tarde Sora seria feliz com alguém mais. Mas agora as coisas eram totalmente diferentes. E já não podia voltar a vê-la junto a Igarashi ou qualquer outro homem... Sora era sua e de mais ninguém.

Envolvido por seus pensamentos, Yamato jogou o copo na parede, desabafando assim um pouco sua frustração.

_DIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOONG_

A campainha se escutou retumbante nos ouvidos do loiro.

"Por favor!... Vá embora!"- murmurou enquanto se afundava mais no sofá, mas a campainha continuou tocando, Yamato seguiu ignorando o chamado até que parecia que o visitante deixou de insistir... Mas quando achou isso, escutou claramente como a porta se abria sem nenhum esforço... E sendo assim, sabia perfeitamente quem era e como havia entrado.

"Ir...Irmão?"- sem olha-lo e pelo tom de sua voz, Yamato sabia que havia uma expressão cheia de preocupação no rosto de Takeru, ao que lhe havia dado uma cópia da chave de seu apartamento para casos de emergência. "Irmão... você está bem?"- voltou a perguntar enquanto se aproximava lentamente até Yamato, observando a condição na que se encontrava o apartamento e sobre tudo seu irmão mais velho.

"Takeru... por favor... não diga nada e me deixe sozinho."- a voz de Yamato soava sem vida... seca, sem a força que a caracterizava.

"Sinto muito... mas não posso te deixar assim... O que aconteceu, irmão? O que te deixou assim?"- perguntou Takeru enquanto se sentava ao lado de seu consangüíneo. "Por acaso... Trata-se da Sora?... Vocês brigaram?"

Diante destas palavras, Yamato começou a rir escandalosamente com o rosto perplexo de Takeru que não entendia a razão.

"Me diga, irmãozinho... É muito óbvio que a razão do meu estado é a Sora?... É muito óbvio que só ela é capaz de me fazer o mais feliz ou infeliz sobre a face da Terra?... É muito óbvio que estou perdidamente apaixonado por ela?... Porque se é assim... Como é que ela não se dá conta, Takeru?!"- respondeu Yamato algo alterado.

O mais novo dos irmãos não sabia a razão daquelas palavras, razão pela qual não sabia o que responder as perguntas que lhe haviam sido formuladas, mas lhe doía ver seu irmão mais velho assim... Machucado, sem a força que sempre habitava em seus olhos nem a serenidade em seu rosto.

"Não sei o que te dizer... Talvez se me contar o que aconteceu... possa te aconselhar algo."- disse o loiro de feições mais doces, esperançoso que conversando ajudasse a minimizar a dor que Yamato seguramente estaria sentindo.

"Não havia te contando, verdade?... Como de um dia para outro Sora e eu passamos de 'Melhores amigos' para 'Amigos e amantes' para que você fosse tio... Mesmo que é possível que já seja... mas como vão as coisas... o melhor seria que não..."- respondeu Yamato depois de pegar a garrafa que estava na mesa e beber alguns goles dela.

"Tio?... Yamato... continuo sem entender nada... Por que não me conta tudo desde o princípio?"- disse Takeru sem poder ocultar sua confusão, provocando que novamente seu irmão risse a gargalhadas... Yamato caminhou tranqüilamente até o mini-bar que estava na sala para pegar dois copos e servir rapidamente outras bebidas.

"Anda... Pega... vai precisar."- comentou Yamato com certa ironia enquanto estendia um dos copos para seu irmão, para depois sentar e começar sua história.

.

Sora não podia deixar de ver o telefone esperando que Yamato ligasse em qualquer momento e pudessem limar todas as asquerosidades que haviam se formado entre eles.

Jamais havia estado tão distanciada dele, e em absoluto podia se acostumar a essa sensação de vazio... de perda.

Mais de uma vez havia reprimido o impulso de sair correndo para procurá-lo novamente, para esta vez, obrigá-lo a escutá-la, mas conhecia o quanto podia ser orgulhoso... Mas ainda se se sentia ferido... O melhor que podia fazer era simplesmente esperar que ele decidisse falar com ela... e rogava que esse dia chegasse logo, porque desejava mais que nunca, ver esse penetrante olhar azul, acompanhado de seu sorriso sedutor que era capaz de desarmá-la por completo, quando a chamava de 'Cielo' como só ele podia fazer.

Não podia culpar Tetsuya... depois de tudo, como ele iria saber dos sentimentos que haviam surgido nela por aquele que se suponha era apenas um amigo... além do mais, Igarashi era assim, dizia as coisas como as sentia sem se questionar se com suas palavras podia ferir alguém ou não.

Se alguém devia ser culpada... Isso deveria ser ela, por ter lhe escondido sobre seu encontro com Tetsuya na França, ainda se para ela era um fato sem relevância... Por não tê-lo obrigado a escutá-la até o fim... E sobretudo, por não lhe dizer que o amava... Estava-se a ponto de perder Yamato... Não era culpa de Igarashi... a culpa era somente dela.

Desesperado por não poder se concentrar, Sora terminou jogando na mesa os documentos que ela mesma havia solicitado com extrema urgência, em um afã inútil por manter Yamato longe de seus pensamentos.

Então alguém chamou a porta e segundo depois atrás dela, apareceu Tetsuya Igarashi com seu eterno sorriso desenhado no rosto.

"Posso?"- perguntou com certo ar tímido não muito comum nele, que não pôde mais que lhe causar graça, apesar de que não se sentia com muito humor para visitas.

"Adiante... O que te trás por aqui?"

"O que poderia ser, querida?... Claro que você."- acrescentou Igarashi ao observá-la fixamente, como se tratasse de adivinhar quais eram seus pensamentos através de seus olhos..."Me deixou muito preocupado naquele dia, linda... e queria saber como estava."

Ao instante, imagens dessa tarde chuvosa começaram a chegar a mente de Sora... quando enquanto observava se afastar o táxi que Yamato havia entrado, junto com seu coração quebrando. Tetsuya havia chegado a ela sem entender o que acontecia e cobrindo-a da chuva com um abraço para manter tíbio seu corpo... E como resultado do calor que lhe transmitiu, Sora se soltou chorando desconsolada ao sentir que havia perdido a pessoa que mais amava. E que a chuva chorava junto com ela, acompanhando-a em sua dor.

Ao voltar ao apartamento, e para desabafar, Sora lhe contou absolutamente tudo sobre seus sentimentos por Yamato Ishida.

"Já estou melhor... Obrigado por se preocupar... e me desculpe o estado em que me encontrou então... Não era totalmente conveniente."

"Mas é perfeitamente normal em uma mulher apaixonada."- Sora se ruborizou, quem sabe porque suas especialidades eram as novelas românticas, mas sem dúvida, Tetsuya compreendia muito bem os assuntos do coração. "Já falou com ele?"

"Não... acho que o mais conveniente será deixar que passe algum tempo... tenho certeza que Yamato não vai querer me ver por agora... é um pouco obstinado."

_'Ou quem sabe... Apenas um homem apaixonado_.' Pensou Tetsuya suspeitando das razões que poderia ter o loiro para se afastar assim. "Sora, linda... se quiser posso ir falar com ele... depois de tudo foi minha culpa esse rolo... lhe explicarei que muito apesar de mim... entre você e eu não há nada..."- sendo tão sincero como era, para Tetsuya Igarashi era quase impossível ocultar que ainda sentia algo por aquela ruiva de olhos carmesim, e uma das razões pelas que havia voltado ao Japão era para saber se havia a possibilidade de reiniciar sua relação com Sora. Mas então, descobriu que no coração dela, já vivia outro, e mesmo que era também uma pessoas que não gostava travar guerras que desde o princípio eram causar perdidas, ainda assim não podia fazer pelo menos a tentativa.

"É muito amável... mas melhor não, isso devemos resolver somente ele e eu, além do mais não quero que sinta que é tudo culpa sua, porque não é...A culpa é minha por não ter sido clara."

"De acordo... Mas saiba que sempre poderá contar comigo. Yamato é muito afortunado, mas também será um idiota se não corresponder seus sentimentos... Mulheres como você, se encontra uma vez a cada mil anos."- finalizou o homem de olhos azuis enquanto acariciava a mão de Sora, que lhe correspondeu com um amistoso aperto de mãos.

"Obrigado, Tetsuya."

.

Depois de ter escutado o relato de seu irmão, Takeru estava atônito, com uma expressão que Yamato imaginou que ele havia feito quando Sora lhe fez essa proposta.

"Exato... era uma loucura... e não é que eu seja um antiquado, mas... Não é tão seguido que te peça que a engravidasse... Porém, aceitei e te juro que não me arrependo, foram as melhores semanas de minha vida... mas..."

Takeru, que estava seguindo atentamente cada uma das palavras de seu irmão, também seguindo atentamente cada uma das expressões no rosto de Yamato, pode perceber claramente como lembrava com carinho esses momentos que havia tido com Sora... mas também advertia em seus olhos a tristeza ao pensar que nunca mais voltariam a se repetir.

"Mas... apaixonou-se..."- acrescentou Takeru arrebatando-lhe as palavras dos lábios de Yamato.

"Perdidamente."- disse enquanto bebia o último gole de seu copo, a diferença do que havia dado a Takeru, apenas havia provado.

"Mas honestamente... não acho que Sora volta com Tetsuya-san só porque tenha voltado para procurá-la... Depois de tudo, foi ela que cancelou o casamento porque simplesmente se deu conta que ele não era o homem de sua vida... E sinto se sou muito franco, mas parece que o ciúme te fez entrar em pânico, se fechou e o único que fez foi sair sem escutar razões."

Takeru foi tão sincero em suas palavras que teve medo de ter ferido seu irmão, mas para sua surpresa, observou como Yamato finalmente sorriu tranqüilo após meditar o que lhe havia dito. "Talvez tenha razão... Fugi... e quem sabe usei Igarashi como pretexto para dar um passo que de outra forma não havia me atrevido a dar."

"Não te entendo..."

"E não sei como explicar... É que ao estar assim com ela... como amigos e amantes... é muito... ou talvez muito pouco... Não estou seguro, mas sei que não está bem e não creio poder continuar assim por mais tempo."

"Se refere à criança ou a continuar escondendo seus sentimentos por ela?"

"Com tudo!... É que tudo tem sido uma loucura desde o princípio... Supunha-se que só tenho que ajudá-la a conceber um filho... supunha-se que só somos amigos... mas transamos e desfrutamos do sexo... E não se supunha que deveria me apaixonar por ela... que não deveria ficar com ciúme se outro homem se acercasse, que não deveria estar me sentindo assim... Takeru... talvez, apesar de tudo... isto tenha sido um erro."

"Pois eu não estou de acordo contigo... Irmão, para ser sincero, o que Sora e você estejam juntos... é um sonho realizado para mim, desde que era menino sonhei com a idéia de que entre vocês pudesse haver algo mais, e ao fim isso se realizou... Além do mais, nesses dias jamais havia te visto tão feliz e pleno... isso não pode ser um erro."

"Sim... Mas... O que acontecerá depois?... Quando ficar grávida."

"Pois estarão mais unidos, isso é genial, não?... Se a ama e com um filho na história, sempre estarão juntos... ou... espera... não será que na verdade tem medo de repetir o erro de nossos pais?... De se sentir atado?"

"Não!... não é nada disso. É que você não entende!"- reclamou Yamato enquanto olhava seu irmão enquanto tratava de lhe fazer entender a razão de sua frustração. "Não tenho medo ao compromisso nem a nada disso... Se for com ela, sei que nada poderia sair mal porque a amo com toda minha alma... O problema é que ela não sente o mesmo!"

"Como?... Mas... se vocês..."

"Não é óbvio?... Sora não sente nada mais por mim do que amizade."

"E como pode ter certeza se nem sequer lhe declarou seus sentimentos?... Tenho certeza que ela te corresponde, vejo eu seus olhos... ela te vê de forma especial."

"Oh, sim claro. Supostamente sente algo por mim."- respondeu Yamato algo irritado e num tom sarcástico. "Lhe importo... como o amigo que sempre estará ao seu lado e como o doador do esperma perfeito."

O mais novo dos irmãos suspirou cansado... Sem dúvida Yamato era teimoso e não aceitaria razões tão facilmente.

"Então... pensa em terminar com ela?"

"Não sei... Mas não quero mais fazer papel de ridículo... Isso é muito duro para mim... Takeru, é muito óbvio que estou apaixonado por ela, necessitaria estar cega para não se dar conta... e isso significa que não sente nada mais por mim além de amizade."- respondeu Yamato.

"Pensa um pouco mais... quem sabe só tenha dúvidas passageiras..."- aconselhou Takeru com um olhar suplicante, como se sua própria vida dependesse disso.

"De acordo... Pensarei um pouco mais... mas, para isso necessito ficar sozinho, sabe?"- respondeu Yamato enternecido pela preocupação que mostrava seu irmão.

"Irmão, montarei guarda lá fora para que ninguém te interrompa se é necessário... Contando que não tome uma decisão que possa se arrepender"

Quase ao instante e depois de lhe dar um abraço, Takeru saiu do apartamento de Yamato... Que novamente tinha que tomar uma decisão que afetaria sua vida para sempre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

…_**Parte de ti…Parte de Mim…**_

_**(**_Anata no pāto... Watashi no ichibu... [あなたのパート...私の一部...])

Mimi Yagami alimentava amorosamente o pequeno Daichi, que começava a dormir a medida que se sentia satisfeito no seio de sua mãe.

Essa terna cena era observada por Sora Takenouchi, que sorria embelezada ao ver como o pequeno infante começava a bocejar entrecerrando seus olhinhos de mel... Não havia a menor dúvida de que era filho de Tai, pois tinha a mesma expressão sonolenta para dormir que muitas vezes havia visto desde que eram crianças.

Sem poder evitar, suspirou profundamente chamando a atenção de sua amiga, que se limitou a sorrir enquanto arrumava seu primogênito lentamente em seus braços, até que finalmente dormiu profundamente.

"Dai-Kun é um garotinho adorável... deve mimá-lo muito, não Mimi?"

"E como não?... Se é um anjinho, mas te asseguro que ninguém o mima mais que seu pai... Tai não faz outra coisa que enchê-lo de mimos e atenções... tanto que... devo confessar que as vezes fico até com ciúme."

"Mas Mimi... Se Tai te adora! Lembra quando éramos crianças e te chamava de 'princesa' ou quando vinha nos visitar, que fica te irritando... e tudo para chamar sua atenção... claro... meu amigo era tão distraído que não se dava conta do porque fazia isso."

"Sim... que tempos, se Tai me quer tanto como eu o quero.. acho que são simplesmente ciúme porque queria que seu carinho fosse totalmente para mim e ninguém mais... claro, também compreendo que o amor ao seu par e o amor ao seu filho são coisas diferentes que simplesmente não podem se rivalizar... porque depois de tudo, a mim acontece o mesmo... Tai e nosso bebê são meu mundo."

Sora, mesmo não demonstrando, sentia um pouco de inveja por seus amigos, mas também gostava de ser testemunha da felicidade que sem dúvida mereciam.

"E você... Soube alguma coisa do Yamato?"

"Não... E não tem idéia de quanto sinto falta dele... Jamais pensei que alguma vez pudesse me sentir assim..."

"Pois então não compreendo porque não foi procurá-lo... Entendo que é muito teimoso e orgulhoso, nisso se parece com Tai... mas Sora... vocês sempre acertaram suas diferenças através da comunicação... Por que teria que ser diferente agora?... Conversem."

"Sei... que tem toda razão Mimi... mas te juro que jamais havia me sentido tão assustada... tão insegura... Fico mal em pensar que talvez Yamato não sinta o mesmo por mim... e que apenas queria sexo sem compromisso de mim."

"Mas o que está dizendo, Sora Takenouchi! Se a quilômetros se vê que Yamato está louco por ti, e nem se fale de você... É incrível que apenas vocês não se dão conta... Não espere que ele venha e faça todo o trabalho. Se arrisque! E lhe diga o que sente ou estará com uma eterna dúvida te atormentando.

Sora suspirou profundamente... a verdade é que já estava cansada de sua atitude insegura... Dependente, definitivamente essa não era a Sora que ela era... Mas é que jamais havia se apaixonado daquela maneira. Queria ser a mulher segura de si mesma. Prática e independente que agia de acordo com seus sentimentos... Essa Sora, sem dúvida estaria agora mesmo sobre Yamato saboreando aqueles lábios como lhe desse vontade... e pelo contrário... Estava em seu apartamento ao lado de sua melhor amiga, deprimida e expectativa dos sentimentos e ações de outra pessoa.

"E por falar nisso... Como foi com o ginecologista e os exames?"- perguntou Mimi, provocando que sua amiga ruiva a olhasse surpresa e confusa.

"Exames?"

"Sim, os exames... havia me dito que tinha duas semanas de atraso e que em alguns dias faria um exame para saber se já estava grávida ou não... e disso... já passou uma semana... Continua com o atraso?... Ou..."

Olharam-se fixamente em silêncio até que Sora reagiu.

"Nossa! Estive tão perdida que esqueci por completo... Que idiota eu sou!"

"Isso significa que... pelo amor de deus, Sora... tem um exame caseiro?"

"Sim.."

"Então o que está esperando? Faça!"

Sora correu sob o olhar entusiasmado de Mimi que havia depositado seu filho no carrinho para deixá-lo dormir tranqüilamente. Minutos depois, Sora saiu com o rosto absolutamente pálido.

"E?"- perguntou Mimi ansiosa ao ver que sua amiga permanecia calada e se sentava lentamente concentrada em seus pensamentos. "SORA!... Me diz o que aconteceu!... Está grávida ou não?"

"Positivo..."- respondeu quase sussurrando e Mimi não havia entendido muito bem.

"O quê?"

"Positivo, Mimi... Estou esperando um filho do Yamato!"- finalmente exclamou a ruiva com entusiasmo e emoção... e um grito de sua amiga não se fez esperar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa... Sora, isso é genial."- exclamou Mimi rindo e abraçando a ruiva que começou a chorar de felicidade ao ver como seu sonho de ser mãe começava a se fortuna para as duas mulheres, os genes que dominavam o pequeno Daichi, eram os de seu pai, por isso apesar dos gritos de emoção de sua mãe, continuava dormindo. Após se tranqüilizar, Mimi deu o telefone a Sora. "Tem lhe dizer agora... Sora, diga ao Yamato que em fim está grávida e que está louca por ele."

Sora pegou o telefone, e nervosa, começou a marcar um número telefônico... mas antes de concluir, desligou. "Vou espera... até estar 100% segura..."- afirmou Sora.

"NÃO! Ligue AGORA!"- disse Mimi mais entusiasmada que sua amiga pela situação.

"Basta Mimi. Você é minha melhor amiga, não me pressione, está me deixando mais nervosa do que já estou."- reclamou divertida a ruiva pelo desespero de sua amiga. "Não vou ligar agora... de jeito nenhum..."

"Mas, Sora..."

"Vou lhe dizer pessoalmente, agora mesmo!"

A cidade começava a adquirir certos tons vermelhos e ocres que lhe davam um aspecto sereno a medida que a tarde caia lentamente. E a tranqüilidade que transmitia a paisagem, era bem apreciada pelo atraente presidente da gravadora TAW Records desde seu escritório.

Seus pensamentos iam se fundindo pouco a pouco com aquela vista, mas em comparação a como se sentia há uns dias, tanto seus pensamentos como cada um de seus sentimentos, pareciam haver encontrado uma relativa calma.

Sem dúvida, havia meditado cada um dos sentimentos que o levaram a borda do desespero... e no fim, havia tomado uma decisão... Boa ou má, isso não sabia... Mas pelo menos por agora se sentia melhor ao recuperar a serenidade que era parte dele.

TOC TOC

Nem sequer a leve batida na porta serviu para que desviasse sua atenção apensar de que havia escutado.

"Mitsuko, lhe pedi explicitamente que não me interrompesse, a menos que se tratasse de um assunto de suma importância."- replicou Yamato ao escutar como a porta se abria lentamente, e assumindo que se tratasse de sua secretária, pois era a única pessoa autorizada para entrar.

"E eu?... Não sou um assunto de suma importância?"- palavras de uma suave voz, que só de escutá-la, se sentiu estremecer.

Mesmo que tentasse resistir... Olhá-la era algo tão instintivo, que antes que pudesse notar, seus olhos já estavam pousados sobre ela... e essa visão lhe parecia tão fabulosa, que sempre terminava se perguntando se não se tratasse de uma linda ilusão.

"Sora..."- de seus lábios saiu o nome da mulher de lindos olhos avermelhados que pareciam haver sido tomados do céu ao entardecer que havia estado contemplando há uns momentos... Serenos... Profundos... E cálidos, como simplesmente não podiam existir outros iguais no mundo... Olhos que iluminavam esse doce rosto que provocava que seu coração começasse a bater aceleradamente. Não havia dúvida... Era Sora... o céu materializado em mulher... e o único céu que ele podia amar.

"Sabe?... Senti muita sua falta... Yamato."- foram as sinceras palavras da ruiva ao ir se aproximando lentamente dele, tratando de disfarçar seu nervosismo e a emoção que sentia.

"Não tanto como eu... te asseguro." - Yamato respondeu com a mesma sinceridade que ela ainda sem acreditar que estavam finalmente frente a frente.

Unidos em um mesmo sentimento, foram se aproximando lentamente até se fundirem em um abraço, que lhes devolveu o calor e paz que não haviam sentido em seu interior desde aquele dia chuvoso, no qual, um frio vazio estava vivendo em seus corações ao acreditar que haviam perdido essa parte de si mesmos, sem a qual era quase impossível viver.

Deixando-se levar pelas cálidas sensações que emanava naturalmente o contato de seus corpos, seus lábios foram se buscando lentamente até unir-se em um beijo longe e doce, enquanto seus corpos, inconscientemente, iam se acercando ainda mais, que lhes parecia poder perceber as agitadas batidas do coração do outro. Seus lábios pouco a pouco foram se separando com uma lentidão que lhes era terrivelmente dolorosa, afastar-se de algo que haviam longamente ansiado. Dor que levemente era mitigada ao ir abrindo os olhos somente para encontrar com aquele olhar em que gostavam de se ver refletidos.

E depois disso, se sentiam como dois adolescentes nervosos sem as palavras corretas após seu primeiro beijo, o que era curioso, quando entre eles havia passado coisas que iam mais além de um simples beijo, mas talvez, jamais haviam sentido tão necessário como agora, depois daqueles dias que lhes pareceram uma eternidade... E todas essas palavras que havia pensado dizer, logo haviam desaparecido... Quem sabe... Depois de tudo... Esse cálido beijo e um abraço eram tudo o que precisavam para sentir que de novo estavam vivos.

Mas havia muito que conversar para evitar que uma situação assim voltasse a acontecer, sobretudo que ambos saíssem lastimados, e por parte de Sora, estava mais que ansiosa por saltar de novo nos braços de Yamato e lhe dizer que o amava e que já estava se formando dentro de seu ventre um pequeno ser que era parte dos dois... e isso, nesse momento, não lhe parecia tão importante como lhe dizer e lhe demonstrar que o amava como jamais poderia imaginar.

"Yamato... eu... tenho que te dizer algo muito importante que.."- Sora, que estava decidida lhe declarar seus sentimentos e cuja respiração ainda se encontrava agitada pelo ar que havia sido roubado, foi interrompida por ele.

"Shhh... Não diga nada... sou eu o único que tem que falar... e te pedir uma desculpa por haver sido um verdadeiro idiota."- disse colocando um de seus dedos sobre os lábios da ruiva, com a dor e uma ternura suplicante refletidos em seus intensos olhos azuis, e a serenidade plasmada em sua voz, que em conjunto fazia que ela não pusesse objeção alguma a sua vontade.

Sora assentiu, e após convidá-la a se sentar em um cômodo e elegante sofá que tinha em seu escritório, e suspirar profundamente, foi Yamato Ishida que começou a falar. "Na verdade... te adoro muito, Sora... e ao ver Igarashi ao seu lado... senti ciúmes... e inevitavelmente me senti ferido... frágil... você me conhece, e sabe que não gosto de mostrar o qual vulnerável posso ser, sobretudo se é algo que não posso controlar... e a primeira reação foi fugir e me esconder... mas não estava irritado contigo... nem sequer com Igarashi... estava furioso comigo mesmo por minha própria reação... não tinha nenhum direito de agir assim, mas... às vezes me deixo levar e... simplesmente ajo como um imbecil."

Sora lhe acariciou suavemente o rosto, como se assim quisesse curar a ferida que nessa ocasião ele não havia lhe permitido fazer... Sem dúvida, antes teria pensado que esse ato era guiado pela ternura que lhe despertava esse homem que sempre se mostrava forte diante os demais, mas que possuía uma amabilidade tão grande que às vezes poderia ser perigosa para ele mesmo... Não... Agora sabia que não o fazia apenas por ternura, mas seus atos eram guiados por amor... Que agora ansiava, que fosse correspondido. "Eu sei... Por isso não desejava deixar você ir sem que soubesse que entre Tetsuya e eu não há e nem poderá haver algo mais que não seja apenas uma linda amizade... Yamato... ele foi parte da minha vida e isso é algo que jamais poderei apagar... mas o carinho que lhe tenho, de nenhuma maneira poderá se comparar ao que sinto por você... sempre esteve ao meu lado... e assim quero que esteja até o último instante de minha vida."- esperava que Yamato pudesse ver o que suas palavras queriam dizer, e que não só o dizia em plano de amigos.

´_queria que dissesse mais que como amigos..._' pensava Yamato enquanto sorria levemente pela carícia e palavras dessa mulher maravilhosa. E apesar de tudo, Yamato se sentia tranqüilo, quem sabe porque a conversa que teve com Takeru havia lhe ajudado a aclarar sua mente e pensar no que ia fazer e sobretudo, o porque tinha que fazê-lo... estava perfeitamente consciente que está conversa com Sora, mudaria as coisas entre eles para sempre, além do mais sabia que fosse o que fosse, seus sentimentos por ela seriam os únicos que não mudaria jamais... beijou ternamente a testa dela. Correspondendo assim a caricia que ela havia lhe brindado, para depois contemplar seu rosto antes de retomar a conversa. "Sora... a verdade... é que te quero mais do que possa imaginar, sempre foi uma mulher muito especial em minha vida, e sempre será... mas..."- o rosto de Yamato então se tornou sério, deixando-lhe entrever a ruiva que as palavras que seu "amigo" queria dizer, lhe eram muito difíceis por alguma razão.

"Mas?"

"O que houve entre nós durante esses últimos meses... estupidamente me fez sentir que tinha direitos sobre ti... e isso não pode ser porque você é livre como o céu... e creio... que fomos ingênuos ao pensar que poderíamos conceber um filho e que as coisas continuassem igual entre nós... isso é impossível... e... ao menos por minha parte... depois de tudo isso... já não posso te ver apenas como a melhor de minhas amigas... porque é mais do que isso."

O coração de Sora não deixava de correr aceleradamente enquanto escutava atentamente as palavras que Yamato dizia com tanta serenidade... Por acaso... O que estava imaginando era verdade?... Poderia ser que Yamato Ishida correspondesse seus sentimentos?... E que em algum momento seus olhos celestes haviam deixado de vê-la apenas como a amiga incondicional, para vê-la como a mulher que era, disposta a fazer o impossível para fazê-lo feliz se ele lhe permitisse? Quase imperceptivamente, a mão de Sora que se encontrava livre, acariciou seu ventre, segura de que de alguma forma poderia transmitir a esse ser que a cada instante sentia mais real, o amor que sentia pelo homem que havia ajudado a concebê-lo.

"Sora... estive pensando sobre nossa relação... e acho... que deveríamos dá-la por terminada."- Yamato fez uma pausa, sempre com o olhar fixo nela, e continuou. "Sinto muito... mas é pelo nosso próprio bem."- palavras sumamente cruéis para o coração de uma mulher apaixonada e muito mais para uma que havia ido justamente declarar seu amor... e todas as forças que havia reunido, simplesmente desapareceram.

"Mas... por quê?"- perguntou tratando de disfarçar a dor que estava sentindo nesse momento que seu coração estava se rompendo e sua mente era um caos cheio de pensamentos sem forma nem sentido... _tenho que lhe dizer... dizer que já é tarde demais para voltar atrás... que tem que ficar comigo... que... que_ mas fosse o que fosse o tinha que lhe dizer... já não podia.

"Porque não quero te perder... porque quero que voltamos a ser os amigos que éramos e esqueçamos tudo o que aconteceu... Sora, será o melhor... depois de tudo... o que aconteceu nesses últimos dias é exatamente o que nenhum de nos queria que acontecesse, lembra?... e nossa amizade esteve a ponto de se acabar... e não quero isso." Esta vez, Sora pousou as duas mãos sobre seu ventre num esforço para tirar forças de qualquer forma e não cair ali mesmo e começar a chorar na frente dele... Precisou fazer um esforço sobre humano para impedir que essas lágrimas começassem a saltar por sua face. "Sora... sinto muito, mas simplesmente acho que não estou preparado para ser pai... e sejamos sinceros... isto não funcionaria.. sobre tudo se não há amor entre nós."- essas palavras terminaram por cravar dolorosamente na mente dela. Yamato não sabia de sua gravidez e já estava terminando com a possibilidade de um futuro juntos porque simplesmente 'era o melhor'.

Yamato deixou passar uns segundos para que seu coração se esfriasse repetindo uma vez ou outra as palavras que ele mesmo havia dito, 'era o melhor'... mas por dentro, seu próprio coração lhe gritava que não era assim. Sora respirava lentamente tratando de reunir toda a coragem que tinha. "Tem razão... isso... só complicava as coisas."- disse tratando de esboçar um sorriso forçado. "Obrigado por ser tão sincero comigo Yamato... e lamento ter te posto numa situação tão incomoda... mas... entendo o que quer dizer... se continuasse assim... nossa amizade cedo ou tarde acabaria e eu também não quero isso."- era difícil olhá-lo nos olhos, mas Sora olhava mesmo sentindo como pouco a pouco lhe ia formando um nó na garganta. "Suponho que aqui termina nossa _relação_."

"Vai ficar bem?"- perguntou Yamato contendo a vontade de abraça-la e lhe dizer que a ama.

"Claro!... Mas agora, se me desculpa, tenho uma reunião urgente com uma agência."- disse Sora se levantando caminhando apressadamente a porta sem olhá-lo.

"Sora!"- a voz masculina a faz parar, esperançosa que no último segundo, Yamato se arrependesse e lhe pedisse para continuar com o sonho em que haviam se encontrado imersos...

"Sim?"

"Se cuida."- foram as únicas palavras que saíram de seus lábios.

Sora saiu, sem saber que com essa última frase, havia brotado uma lágrima nos olhos azuis em que tantas vezes havia se perdido. Mas igualmente, ele tão pouco soube de todas as lágrimas que essa linda mulher derramou desde o momento em que fechou a porta, terminando assim, a história que sem planejarem haviam escrito juntos no meio de um maravilhoso sonho chamado amor... e cujo fruto crescia agora no ventre de sua mãe... um pequeno ser que não sabia que era esse laço invisível que manteria unidas duas pessoas que insistiam em negar o que era mais que evidente.. que se amavam sobre todas as coisas...


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

…_** a**_

(Kyōshū [郷愁])

_Eram seis da tarde e o sol, apesar de começar a se esconder no horizonte, ainda brilhava com força e as nuvens cobriam quase em sua totalidade o imenso manto celestial vestido de escarlate..._

_E na sacada de um de tantos lares que havia na cidade, uma linda mulher contemplava fascinada o espetáculo majestoso que dia após dia era representado em tão maravilhoso cenário._

_Lentamente... Um atraente homem loiro se aproximava dela, procurando que esta não percebesse sua presença para não interrompê-la em sua contemplação.. Mas ao tê-la tão perto e não tê-la em seus braços, era algo que jamais havia podido fazer... E esta vez não seria a exceção._

_Suavemente, suas mãos foram rodeando-a pela cintura, a sobressaltando, mas ao virar, só pode sorrir ao ver o rosto do ser amado e autorizar-lhe com um sorriso, a forma quase possessiva em que seus braços a rodeavam até ficar totalmente coberta por eles._

_"Isto é precioso..."- murmurou ela encostando nesse peito varonil enquanto seguia olhando o crepúsculo. O homem sorriu enquanto aspirava o delicioso aroma de jasmim que somente ele podia emanar com tanto frescor._

_"Naaah... Já coisas mais lindas..."- disse fazendo-a girar entre seus braços para poder se perder em seus olhos vermelhos._

_"Ah, sim. Como o quê?"- perguntou com uma expressão travessa enquanto um tom sedutor era usado em suas palavras e seus finos braços rodeavam seu pescoço para que suas mão começassem a se entrelaçar em seus cabelos para brincar com eles._

_"Pois... como você."- então Yamato abaixou sua cabeça, e seus lábios se uniram aos dela para beijá-la com paixão, sem se preocupar em disfarçar a magnitude de seu desejo provocando que Sora se sentisse desmanchar em seus braços._

_Naquele momento, estavam ébrios pelo grande amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e o único em que podiam pensar era em consumar esse amor da única forma em que suas ânsias se veriam totalmente satisfeitas e se esquecer do mundo que girava ao seu redor... Até que..._

_"Mamãe... papai..."- uma doce e pequena voz foi suficiente para que o casal de apaixonados fizesse uma trégua a seu encontro amoroso. Encontraram-se descobertos por um pequeno que se encontrava parado na porta com um olhar sonolento._

_"Sim?... O que foi, minha vida?"- Sora perguntou de forma amorosa enquanto se separava de seu marido e o pequeno caminhava lentamente até eles esfregando os olhinhos enquanto arrastava consigo um enorme ursinho de pelúcia, e sem soltá-lo, levantou as mãozinhas para que sua mãe o pegasse._

_"Nossa... está exausto..."- comentou Sora enquanto o pegava amorosamente entre seus braços, provocando que ao contato com o cálido colo de sua mãe, o pequeno caísse imediatamente no mundo dos sonhos._

"_E como não vai estar?... se esse diabinho fica correndo, saltando, gritando e brincando o dia inteiro... uff... me esgota!"_

"_Oh, vamos Yamato Ishida... tem apenas três anos!... é isso que as crianças nessa idade fazem... além do mais, quando faz travessuras, você é o primeiro em segui-lo."- replicou divertida a linda mulher ruiva enquanto caminhavam ao quarto do pequeno._

"_Hei!... não é que o siga... é só que... tenho que vigiar que não se machuque, depois de tudo, sou seu pai e é meu dever!"_

"_Ta bom..."_

_Yamato se dispunha a seguir sua esposa, mas ao tentar, não pode dar nenhum passo por mais que tentasse. "SORA, ESPERA!"- gritou desesperado ao ver como sua esposa se afastava com seu filho nos braços e ele não podia fazer nada para ir com eles, mas parecia ser que seus gritos não eram escutados pela mulher, que continuava se afastando. "SORA, FILHO!"- continuava gritando enquanto fazia esforços sobre humanos para ir ao seu lado... Esforços inúteis que não serviam mais que para aumentar seu desespero... As pessoas que mais amava sobre a terra se afastavam e ele não podia fazer nada para evitar. _

_. . . . . . . . _

_.- ¡ S O R A! – _

Acordou assustado ao escutar seu próprio grito para se encontrar entre os lençóis de seda e com a respiração agitada e banhado de suor. Tomou-lhe alguns segundos para passar a angustia que o havia despertado daquela forma, e depois, contemplou seu quarto com a escassa luz da lua que entrava pela janela.

"Outra vez... esse sonho..."- murmurou enquanto respirava exausto limpando o rosto com a mão. Levantou-se para ir ao banheiro e se refrescar, era uma noite quente, e dormir de cueca parecia não ser suficiente para amenizar o calor... Mas, antes de qualquer coisa, o que precisava era esvaziar sua mente.

Após molhar seu rosto observou seu reflexo no espelho... Se via cansado... Sem duvida havia passado varias noites sem conciliar o sono e essa imagem não correspondia ao de Yamato Ishida de sempre. O certo... Era que havia uma razão para isso... Ela... Sora.

Fosse onde fosse, sempre havia algo que o obrigava a recorda-la, não importava se era uma pessoa, um objeto, um lugar, ou até o fato mais trivial de sua vida... Sempre encontrava algo que lhe lembrava essa mulher, apesar de que havia proposto não pensar mais nela... Algo que parecia impossível de fazer quando ate seu próprio corpo levava tatuado cada um dos beijos e caricias que ela havia lhe dado no meio desse delírio que agora parecia ter sido um lindo, mas fugaz sonho.

"E continua repetindo que foi o melhor, não?... Bah!... é um grande idiota, Ishida."

Levou novamente seu rosto às águas cristalinas, desejando que entre elas, qualquer pensamento referente a Sora Takenouchi abandonasse sua mente e seu coração.

Depois de ir a cozinha e tomar algo fresco, seus pés o guiaram até o terraço onde podia contemplar as luzes noturna que enfeitavam a cidade resignado a que esta noite, seria outra noite de insônia para ele... Desde esse dia em que ele mesmo havia se negado a possibilidade de ser feliz.

Já haviam passado três meses, e ao contrario do que havia pensado... Ainda não podia se acostumar a viver sem ela e tudo podia se resumir a duas palavras... Sentia saudades.

"Sora."- murmurou seu nome enquanto a imaginava ao seu lado como tantas vezes havia estado... Sorridente e olhando-o com seus olhos avermelhados cheios de calor e ternura que nenhum outro ser humano podia professar como ela. "Me pergunto... se tivesse te dado esse filho que tanto queria... quem sabe... as coisas teriam sido diferentes... ou se tivesse sido um pouco mais valente... mas, no final das contas... não pude te dar o que tanto desejava... por isso.."- disso enquanto recordava esse dia... A alegria que havia sentido ao vê-la na sua frente... A suavidade de seus lábios enquanto a beijava e a dor em seus olhos e sua voz enquanto lhe dizia que o melhor era terminar sua relação... E quando ela se ia... Criou-se um nó na boca do estomago e seu coração lhe gritava que devia detê-la... Mas a razão lhe aconselhava que isso só faria as coisas piores... E a deixou ir...

Depois disso, havia tido a inquietes de lhe procurar e lhe dizer que tudo isso da separação havia sido um terrível erro e que desejava com toda sua alma voltar com ela... Mas cada vez que estava para ligar, sacudia sua cabeça e desligava... Não queria parecer um patético adolescente desconsolado... Mas assim se sentia, estava desconsolado e não havia dia em que não se recriminava de sua covardia.

Naquele momento... Essa decisão lhe pareceu a melhor, pois estava passando exatamente o que nenhum dos dois queria que ocorresse... Sua amizade estava sendo afetada pelo bombardeio de seus sentimentos... E o que ele desejava ao terminar era salvar essa amizade e não perde-la...Mas sabia, que ao voltar a serem 'só amigos' necessariamente havia algo estranho em sua relação depois de tudo o que passaram juntos, mas que com o tempo tudo voltaria a ser como antes e voltaria essas tardes que ficavam vendo filmes até adormecerem, ou poderia voltar a liga-la a altas horas da noite se só desejasse escutar sua voz... Mas nada disso havia acontecido... Pelo contrario, haviam se distanciado ainda mais, e mesmo que doesse admitir... Pôs tudo a perder.

"Se soubesse que as coisas terminariam assim... pelo menos teria dito que te amava... quem sabe dessa forma não me sentiria tão vazio como agora... tomara que não esteja magoada comigo por ter te defraudado."

Expirou fortemente enquanto regressava ao seu quarto, tinha que dormir nem que fosse um pouco, pois tinha uma consulta com seu medico, pois ultimamente experimentava náuseas e enjôos... E depois de quase desmaiar em plena sala de reuniões com seus sócios, sua secretaria havia insistido que realizasse um exame, lhe atribuindo seu estado ao excesso de trabalho que realizava nessas ultimas semanas para se manter ocupado. Mas ele sabia que seu mal estar se devia na realidade à ausência de Sora em sua vida.

Sora se olhava no espelho, observando maravilhada como seu ventre havia crescido durante os últimos meses... Os enjôos, as náuseas, esses desejos estranhos ou os pés inchados... Nada disso podia amenizar a incrível sensação de plenitude ao sentir que uma pequena vida estava se formando dentro dela.

Em fim seu sonho de ser mãe estava tomando forma e sentia que não podia ser mais feliz... A exceção de um detalhe... Yamato Ishida...

Durante os primeiros meses lhe foi relativamente simples não pensar nele graças ao período de sonho excessivo pelo qual passam as mulheres grávidas enquanto se adaptam ao seu novo estado, alem do mais, havia começado a preparar o quarto do bebe e junto com o trabalho, haviam sido suficientes para mantê-la ocupada para não pensar nele..

Havia tratado de convencer a si mesma que não precisava dele... Depois de tudo, as coisas saíram como havia planejado desde o principio... Criaria seu filho sozinha, livre e sem ataduras... Mas às vezes, quando tinha um momento para estar a sos com seus pensamentos... E sua imagem lhe chegava a mente... Sentia que seu coração sangrava por ele.

Estava doida, era verdade, por isso havia se mudado para Shibuya com a desculpa de que a filial desse distrito requeria sua atenção... Mas a verdade... É que queria evitar um encontro com ele... Por essa razão, depois desse dia, havia aceitado o convite de Tetsuya para acompanha-lo na apresentação de seu livro e passar uns dias na França... E aceitou porque necessitava de tempo para curar seu coração ferido e ordenar seus pensamentos. Igarashi foi um grande apoio para ela, mas ao perceber seu estado, foi o primeiro em dizer que Yamato tinha que saber.

"_Sei que se sente ferida... e entendo... mas se não lhe dizer agora, te asseguro que lamentara mais adiante... ou pensa se esconder para sempre?... como lhe explicara que lhe escondeu que estava esperando um filho dele?... pensa Sora... ainda está em tempo..."_- havia lhe dito Tetsuya durante um passeio pela Riviera Francesa.

Mas Sora continuava na mesma postura férrea... Aparentemente, não lhe importava se ele jamais descobrisse a verdade, deixaria que soubesse por seus amigos ou ate que pensasse que era de outro homem... Mas na realidade, simplesmente ainda não tinha forças para vê-lo e somente Mimi, Tetsuya e Motoko, sua assistente de maior confiança, sabiam de seu estado.

Talvez não admitisse, mas estava consciente de que estava se escondendo, e que cedo ou tarde, ele acabaria sabendo... Mesmo que sua louca fantasia lhe fizesse acreditar que podia manter seu segredo por anos... Algo difícil, se levasse em conta que ambos eram figuras publicas e compartiam o mesmo circulo de amigos.

Amigos...

Não podia negar... Sentia remorso por manter esse segredo daquelas pessoas que haviam se convertido em sua família apos à morte de seus pais... Sobretudo Taichi e Takeru... Mas se eles soubesse... Inevitavelmente Yamato estaria na sua porta meia hora depois, e ela ainda não se sentia preparada para vê-lo... Não ate que sua ferida cicatrizasse por completo... E então... Quem sabe.

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN DOOOOOOONG

A campainha a tirou de seus pensamentos, e imediatamente foi abrir sabendo já quem era...

"Mimi, estou há horas te esperando..."- exclamou ao ver sua amiga sorridente fora do apartamento.

"Desculpa, querida. Mas é que Daichi não queria ficar com meus pais, e o tráfico, nem se diga... mas, me diz... Como está se sentindo?"

"Maravilhosamente bem!... As náuseas diminuíram e já não sinto os pés tão inchados. Só posso te dizer que estou mais gorda que da última vez em que me viu."

"Oh! Vamos, Sora. Você está preciosa, tem uma aura tão suave e terna, parece a de uma criança! E com a roupa de maternidade que te compraremos hoje, estará ainda mais bela..."

"Espero que sim, é horrível ver como a roupa já não te serve... e isso que meu médico diz que me mantenho em excelente condição apesar de ter seis meses."

"Por falar nisso, Sora... Já sabe se será menino ou menina?... Tenho que saber para começar a lhe comprar roupa adequada. Tomara que seja menina! Vi uns vestidinhos preciosos... e tenho muita vontade de comprá-los, que seja menina, por favor, Sora, uma menina. Meu Daichi não posso vestir assim, me dá o gosto de vestir a minha sobrinha como uma verdadeira princesinha..."- Sora riu com o comentário de sua amiga, às vezes pensava que ela estava mais entusiasmada com sua gravidez que ela mesma.

"Mimi Yagami!... Eu não posso dizer isso, sabe?... E na verdade... não me interessa saber se é menino ou menina, eu o desejo da mesma forma e só quero que nasça sadio e forte..."- comentou Sora enquanto acariciava seu ventre com um olhar maternal fazendo brilhar seus olhos.

Sem dúvida, Mimi compartilhava seu entusiasmo, pois sabia como era importante para sua amiga esse momento que tanto havia desejado, e gostava de vê-la cheia de felicidade... Mas a conhecia muito bem para saber que aquela felicidade não estava completa... havia algo em seu olhar que lhe dizia. "Sora... perdoa-me que insista... mas... acho qu deveria lhe dizer... tem que falar com Yamato."- sugeriu Mimi com suma suavidade.

A ruiva mudou sua expressão e Mimi soube que havia aberto uma ferida que se negava a cicatrizar. "Já falamos sobre isso Mimi... e te disse que ainda não."

"Eu sei!... Ainda não está pronta e precisa de tempo... mas é que... amiga, detesto te ver carregando com o fardo sozinha."- explicou. "E sei, por experiência própria, que a medida que passam os dias, só deseja compartilhar tudo isso tão maravilhoso com a pessoa que ama... ou estou enganada?"- como resposta a sua pergunta, uma silenciosa lágrima caiu dos olhos de Sora... sem dúvida, o comentário de Mimi havia tocado uma fibra muito sensível onde havia uma ferida que se negava a ser curada... e depois de tudo, do que adiantava viver um sonho... se não havia ninguém com quem compartir.

Sora começou a soluçar ao recordas as tardes em que havia desejado que Yamato estivesse ao seu lado fazendo planos para decorar juntos o quarto de seu filho... ou que acariciasse seu ventre esperando sentir como o pequeno ser se movia dentro dela... mas... todos esses maravilhosos momentos que só a maternidade oferece... havia vivido sozinha. "Sora... desculpa... não queria te lastimar, mas é que não gosto de ver-los assim... porque ele também está sofrendo, amiga... deveria ver como está diferente, sombrio... tudo isso porque sente sua falta."- explicou Mimi enquanto a refugiava em seus braços como se consolasse uma pequena menina assustada.

"E eu?... Também estou sofrendo, Mimi!... Eu o amo...mas... não compreende?... se vou e me apresentou assim... sentirá que é _'seu dever'_ ficar comigo e assim jamais saberei o que realmente sente por mim... SOMENTE POR MIM!... já não me deixará de ver como a mãe de seu filho... e quero que esteja ao meu lado por amor, não por obrigação."- respondeu Sora entre soluços abrindo seu coração.

"Te entendo... mas esta absurda separação só está lhes causando mais dor e sofrimento... e se continuar assim... também farão sofrer este pequeno."- disse acariciando o ventre da futura mãe. "Quem sabe não consiga a relação que deseja com ele... mas, não pode negar ao seu filho o direito de conhecer o pai dele."

"Eu sei! Eu sei!" - com lágrimas inundando seu olhos, Sora se refugiou nos braços de sua amiga, que preocupada pelo avanço de sua gravidez, preferiu deixar o assunto de lado, ou entraria em uma crise nervosa o que seria muito perigoso para a mãe e para o filho. Para tranqüilizá-la, começou a acariciar seu cabelo até que pouco a pouco, as lágrimas foram desaparecendo.

"Bom... deixemos os dramas de lado... hoje iremos fazer comprar e passar um tempo juntas, certo?... Então, pegue seu cartão de crédito e vamos!... Há muitas lojas para se visitar em Shibuya, o centro da moda."- exclamou Mimi sumamente emocionada fazendo sua amiga sorrir.

_Piiiii Piiiiii Piiiii_

"Alô?"- na hora em que as mulheres saíram do apartamento, o celular de Mimi tocou... e para sua surpresa, se tratava de seu marido, que estava completamente nervoso, assustando sua esposa. "Tai!... o que foi, querido?... Queeeeeê?... Meu Deus... não pode ser... tem certeza?"- mesmo não podendo escutar o que o casal conversava, o rosto pálido de sua amiga e as frases alteradas, bastaram para que Sora soubesse que algo grave havia acontecido, e instintivamente, levou suas mãos abraçando seu ventre para sentir um pouco de proteção e companhia. "De acordo... sim... não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem, agora se acalma, por favor... sim.. eu também te amo... se cuida."- ao desligar Mimi sentiu a necessidade de ter uns segundos para digerir a notícia que Tai havia lhe dado... mas o olhar questionador e preocupante de Sora, lhe deu a idéia que não podia ter o tempo que desejava, suavemente conduziu Sora novamente ao sofá, fazendo com que a ruiva confirmasse que algo ruim estava acontecendo.

"Mimi... o que aconteceu?... O que o Tai te disse?... o que seja, me DIGA LOGO!... Por acaso... trata-se do Yama..."- antes que Sora terminasse de falar, a expressão mortífera de sua amiga lhe fez saber que seu pressentimento estava correto, e antes de que dissesse algo, Sora já sentia como uma forte dor aprisionava seu coração.

"Sora... sei que não posso pedir que se acalme... mas... por favor... por seu bem e pelo bem de seu filho..."

"Maldição, Mimi. ME FALA LOGO!"- exigiu Sora desesperada.

"Yamato... ia dirigindo rumo ao hospital e... passou o semáforo... e ele... acaba de sofrer um acidente, Tai disse que... SORA!"- mas antes que pudesse continuar seu relato, Mimi Yagami teve que suspendê-lo para abraçar sua amiga, que parecia que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo **_**15**_

_** - m e**_

_**(**_Watashi o yurushite [私を許して])

Yamato sofreu um acidente...

Não importava o quanto Mimi tentasse tranqüilizá-la lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem e qual forte era o loiro para se deixar vencer por algo que seguramente carecia de importância.

Yamato sofreu um acidente...

Eram as únicas palavras que afloravam em sua mente enquanto tratava de se recuperar do intenso enjôo que mantinha nublada seu habitual sentido da razão e sentia uma forte pressão em seu peito que lhe impedia respirar adequadamente.

"Por favor, Sora... Deve se acalmar ou isso afetará seu filho..."- dizia a mulher Yagami tentando fazer sua amiga recuperar sua serenidade nessa situação. Pouco a pouco a cor foi voltando ao seu rosto ao ir se tranqüilizando pelo bem do ser que levava dentro de seu ventre.

"Tenho que ir, Mimi."- começou a murmurar enquanto sua amiga tratava de refrescá-la com uma revista que havia encontrado. "Tenho que ir e ficar ao seu lado."

Sora tentava se acalmar, mas sua mente a traia lhe mostrando imagens de Yamato gravemente ferido entre os escombros que havia ficado do carro após um terrível acidente...

"Ele... ele tem que saber, Mimi... Jamais me perdoaria se algo lhe acontecesse sem saber de nosso filho. Tem que saber!"- exclamou enquanto abraçava seu próprio ventre.

"Eu sei... Mas se acalma, por favor, ou irá fazer companhia ao Yamato no hospital numa ambulância."

"De acordo... tem razão... mas te suplico, me leva para Odaiba... estou muito nervosa para dirigir."

"Não tem que me pedir... anda, vamos. Não temos tempo para perder."

Mimi Yagami dirigia rapidamente pela pista apesar de ter uma mulher grávida a bordo e que devia ser extremamente prevenida. Ao mesmo tempo, que tentava se concentrar no caminho, de vez em quando olhava discretamente Sora, que somente olhava para janela absorvida em seus pensamentos, enquanto umas pequenas lágrimas caiam por seu rosto.

_'Deus... Permita-me chegar a tempo... Que não lhe aconteça nada... Tem que estar bem para que conheça nosso filho... Para que saiba que não me importa o que sinta por mim, que o amo... Que eu..._'

Pensamentos assim habitavam sua mente insistentemente tratando de não perder a esperança, lutando contra aqueles nos quais imaginava que Yamato morria antes que ela chegasse... E que a dor por sua morte era tão insuportável que perdia seu bebê... O único que lhe restava dele...

"Tudo ficará bem..."- comentou Mimi lhe infundindo coragem enquanto pegava sua mão. Sora suspirou e sorriu levemente.

"Estou bem... dentro do que cabe... Mas me encontrarei melhor quando poder vê-lo..."- respondeu Sora colocando a mão sobre o ventre. "Yamato é forte, sairá desta."

"É... é um grande imbecil!... um verdadeiro e completo idiota..."

"HEI! Espera ai, sim Yagami?... Agradeça que só tenha deslocado o braço e tido alguns arranhões, ou já estaria te partindo a cara..."- se defendeu o homem loiro, mesmo sabendo que aquelas reclamações de seu amigo eram porque na realidade havia se preocupado e essa era sua forma de expressar. "E lembre-se que estamos em um hospital, então, por favor, faça silêncio!"- Taichi Yagami pareceu se acalmar, mas continuou murmurando coisas incompreensíveis que preferiria ignorar. "E você, Takeru, agradeço sua preocupação, mas deixa de choramingar, sim?"

"Snif... snif... Mas... Mas, irmão.. snif... quando Tai me informou que havia batido o carro... me preocupei tanto que... ME ALEGRA TANTO VER QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM!"- comentou um loiro mais jovem que se encontrava sentado junto a cama onde seu irmão mais velho se encontrava convalescente.

"Claro que estou bem!... seguramente, Taichi exagerou as coisas quando te ligou... verdade, Yagami?"

"Nem se atreva a reclamar, eh, que me deu um grande susto quando me ligaram do hospital, foi uma sorte que tenham encontrado meu número entre os documentos que levava... mas, pode me explicar que diabos te aconteceu?"

Yamato suspirou profundamente enquanto encostava-se ao travesseiro. "Tinha uma consulta com meu médico... estava me sentindo mal, por isso decidi fazer uns exames... enquanto dirigia... achei ter visto a Sora caminhando entre as pessoas, mas não era ela... me distrai, passei o sinal, perdi o controle e... por sorte bati num poste e ninguém saiu ferido... bom, além de mim... o médico disse que terei que usar este gesso por um mês... acho que não foi tão mal depois de tudo, verdade?"- quando terminou de explicar, Taichi começou a caminhar em círculos pelo quarto bastante desesperado.

"Isto é o cúmulo! Agora tem alucinações com ela, isso se tornou uma loucura, e muito perigosa... já não sei o que é... Da próxima vez irá se matar!"

"TAI! Não diga isso... mas pra dizer a verdade... estou de acordo, irmão. Isso não pode continuar assim, esta separação é totalmente inútil e absurda... se sente tanta saudade, A PROCURE LOGO! O que teria acontecido se esse acidente tivesse sido mais grave?"

"Na verdade... enquanto batia... pensei que não ia sair vivo e na possibilidade de não voltar a vê-la nunca mais... foi horrível."- reconheceu Yamato após reflexionar por uns instantes as palavras de seu amigo e irmão.

"Bom, pois aí está. E parece que agora você tem uma boa razão para ligar para ela, não deixe passar mais tempo, Yamato."- insistiu Taichi.

"Para lhe dizer o quê?"- perguntou Yamato amargamente. "Que estive a ponto de morrer e pensei nela? Acreditam que isso a fará voltar aos meus braços?"

"Amigo... está ferido! E isso encanta as mulheres... e estamos falando da Sora, ela jamais abandonaria um amigo, veria cuidar de você imediatamente... Vamos, Ishida. Liga logo!... e mais, farei isso por ti."

"NÃO TAI! Não insista."

"Mas, por que não?"

"Porque eu te proíbo, por isso."- respondeu Yamato. "Porque é uma bobagem... e porque não quero."

"Não é nenhuma bobagem Onii-san... Além do mais, você não teria que fazer nada, nós ligaremos... esta é sua oportunidade! E te asseguro que jamais voltará a ter uma igual. O destino planejou isso tudo!... esteve a ponto de morrer por ela, é evidente... isso aconteceu por uma razão: para uni-los novamente... Por favor, irmão... Deixe que liguemos."- desta vez insistiu Takeru.

Yamato franziu a testa... Prova de que estava pensando, então Tai insistiu. "Virá te ver hoje mesmo... e depois de vários meses. Enfim poderá vê-la!"

"E... quando vir que estou bem?"- perguntou Yamato com um tom que parecia ao de uma criança assustada.

"Te asseguro que a idéia de te perder terá lhe assustado tanto, que depois nada mais lhe importará."

"Estão seguros?"

"Absolutamente seguros."- afirmou Takeru. "Se alegrará de que esteja vivo e terá que enfrentar seus sentimentos."

"E se não vier?... Se disser para que liguem novamente quando eu estiver melhor?"

"Então, em fim saberá o que sente de verdade por você e poderá seguir com sua vida."

Yamato se calou por uns instantes sob o olhar ansioso de Taichi e Takeru que esperavam sua aprovação.

"Está bem... podem ligar."

Taichi gritou emocionado e saiu correndo até a recepção do hospital.

"Mas não a assuste muito, Yagami!"- gritou Yamato esperando que seu amigo o escutasse e não exagerasse muito em seu relato.

Sora entrou correndo ao hospital deixando surpresos todos aqueles que a viam pela velocidade que tinha apesar da grande carga que representava sua gravidez.

"Pelo amor de deus, Sora. Não corra assim! Você tem seis meses de gravidez!... Sora... me escuta."- atrás dela ia gritando uma linda mulher de cabelo castanho, que inutilmente tratava de pará-la. Logo chegaram a recepção do hospital, onde mais de uma enfermeira pensava que a ruiva seguramente teria um parto prematuro pela agitação que tinha.

"Se encontra bem? Está em trabalho de parto? Não se preocupe, em seguida a atenderemos."- falou uma das enfermeiras ao se aproximar dela.

"NÃO!.."- Sora respondeu enérgica. "Estou bem... procuro um paciente, Ishida Yamato... teve um acidente automobilístico e o trouxeram para cá, por favor, diga-me onde está..."

A enfermeira consultou rapidamente seus registros. "Ah, sim!... o senhor Ishida está a ponto de levar alta. Agora se encontra no quarto 302."

"Alta?... Do que está falando?"- perguntou Sora confusa e alarmada. Novamente a enfermeira revisou seu expediente, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Sora continuou sua desesperada correria ao quarto que lhe haviam indicado, sendo seguida como antes por Mimi, que continuava lhe dizendo que não deveria correr em seu estado, ao que sua amiga não deu muita importância.

Taichi caminhava de volta ao quarto de seu amigo, depois de inumeráveis tentativas por se comunicar com Sora, não conseguiu resposta em seu apartamento nem em seu celular, também tentou se comunicar com sua esposa, mas por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, também tinha o celular desligado. "RAIOS!... Justo agora que havia se apresentado a oportunidade perfeita para reunir estes dois tontos apaixonados..."- murmurava enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, quando escutou o som de uns apressados passos e os gritos de uma voz que lhe era familiar... Ao virar, viu como uma mulher grávida caminhava diretamente até ele... No princípio não a reconheceu, mas conforme a mulher ia se aproximando, ele ia ficando boquiaberto... Totalmente atônito ao que via. "Sora!... é... é... é você?... WOOOOOOW... Não posso acreditar!.. Mas... mas como?... quando?... por que não havia dito nada?.. A MIM!?"- exclamava Tai sumamente surpreendido e alterado ao descobrir que sua melhor amiga estava grávida.

"Amor, este não é o momento para fazer perguntas... logo te explicarei tudo o que quiser.. mas agora."- disse Mimi ao se aproximar de seu marido.

"Taichi... pelo amor de deus... diz que cheguei a tempo!"- suplicou Sora interrompendo sua amiga. "A enfermeira não quis me dizer nada e acho que até se confundiu com outro paciente, mas, por favor, diz que está fora de perigo... vim o mais rápido que pude... quero vê-lo!... me diz, onde ele está?"

A dor e a preocupação que transmitia o olhar sempre cálido de Sora provocou que Yagami se sentisse culpado por tudo o que havia pensado lhe dizer sobre o estado de Yamato para traze-la. Sobre tudo porque essa mulher a qual queria como uma irmã, estava inesperadamente grávida e muito preocupada.

O arrependimento e a surpresa só lhe ajudaram a sinalizar o quarto em resposta as suplicas da ruiva. "Sora... ele está bem, mas..."- trato de explicar a situação, mas antes de que terminasse, Sora já se dirigia para onde imaginava que encontraria com um Yamato em estado lamentável.

Yamato se encontrava em meio uma amena conversa com seu irmão, quando escutaram como a porta se abria subitamente... E atrás dela, uma ruiva cujos olhos reconheceria imediatamente... Sora...

Se Takeru não podia dar crédito ao que via, Yamato estava convencido de que aquilo se tratava de uma ilusão. Depois de tanto tempo, ao fim podia ver a única mulher cujo somente a presença lhe dava razão a sua existência e que era a única capaz de tirar-lo dessa escura cova chamada solidão em que se encontrava...

Sora estava completamente confusa, pois havia imaginado que encontraria Yamato conectado a inumeráveis sondas, cheio de vendas que dificilmente lhe permitiam apreciar seu rosto. Mas, se encontrava comodamente sentado conversando Takeru.

Yamato estava atônito e tratava de que seu rosto refletisse a felicidade que sentia ao vê-la, mas esse sorriso se gelava em seus lábios ao ver incrédulo o ventre de Sora... Estava grávida! E uma voz em seu interior lhe gritava que esse filho era seu.

Impulsionado por essa atração magnética que somente ela podia exercer nele, Yamato saiu lentamente da cama se aproximando dela. Sentia-se... Emocionado, nervoso, confuso, incrédulo e muito assustado. Mas no fim, maravilhosamente feliz por esse momento que pensou jamais viver novamente. "So... Sora..."- pronunciou seu nome tão suavemente que sentiu só ter dito em seus pensamentos.

Levou seu braço são até ela, com a intenção de acariciar seu rosto, mas Sora, bruscamente o afastou lhe dirigindo um olhar cheio de confusão. "Não... não entendo... Me disseram que teve um acidente e estava ferido."- disse a ruiva enquanto o olhava concentrada, de pé e são na sua frente.

"Bati o carro..."- confirmou Yamato em um tom quase inocente já que apenas escutava o que ela dizia, pois estava completamente embelezado pela ruiva.

Yamato tentou acariciar mais uma vez seu rosto, para satisfazer sua própria necessidade de ter contato com ela, por mínimo que fosse. Mas desta vez, foi uma sonora bofetada o que recebeu dela, o obrigando a voltar por completo a realidade. "Deixa ver se eu entendi... Estou a horas morrendo de medo, imaginado as coisas terríveis que pudessem ter te acontecido... e você está perfeitamente bem?... É uma brincadeira?... TENHO SEIS MESES DE GRAVIDEZ, IDIOTA!... Mimi veio dirigindo desde Shibuya como uma louca. Podíamos ter morrido!"

"Desculpa, Sora... eu... não sabia... Por que não me disse?... Não teria..."- Yamato tentava se explicar mas não encontrava as palavras adequadas para ganhar o perdão da ruiva. "Não pensei que você... e... desloquei o ombro!"

"Qual? Este?!"- perguntou Sora lhe dando um tapa no braço ferido, ao que o loiro somente pode fechar os olhos suportando a dor.

Taichi, Mimi e Takeru observavam a cena atentamente esperando ver logo algum indício de reconciliação entre eles... Mas para os homens, lhes era difícil assimilar o estado em que se encontrava sua amiga.

"Vou te matar com minhas próprias mãos... inconsciente!.. Não tinha direito de me dar semelhante susto!"- reclamava Sora furiosa e frustrado com um Yamato que estava assimilando tudo o que acontecia, e que o fazia sentir feliz pela conclusão a que chegavam todos os seus pensamentos... Sora estava ali!... Havia se preocupado com ele... Porque sentia algo por ele! "Como pode me fazer isto?"- seguia reclamando Sora no meio de um ligeiro soluço que havia brotado entre a confusão da situação e a felicidade de ver que ele estava bem.

Choro que enterneceu esse homem no mais profundo de seu ser. E despertava nele, esse desejo de tê-la entre seus braços e protegê-la do mundo. Yamato deu um passo até ela e a estreitou contra seu peito sem que ela pudesse se opor, e mesmo resistindo lhe dando socos no estômago, Sora enterrava seu rosto entre seu varonil peito, onde podia inspirar o delicioso aroma de sua pele, que tanto havia sentido falta. "Perdão... Me perdoa, por favor... Fui um idiota... Um grande idiota... me perdoa, por favor."- docemente murmurava Yamato, enquanto beijava sua cabeça e começava a fazer carinhos que provocavam que Sora fosse se rendendo pouco a pouco.

"É assim que se faz, Ishida!"- começou a gritar Taichi.

"Isso, irmão!"- lhe seguiu Takeru emocionado por ver como essa reconciliação que tanto esperavam, estava cada vez mais próxima.

"Homens... não entende nada sobre o conceito de atmosfera...!"- replicou Mimi antes de tirar ambos do quarto, para que Yamato e Sora pudessem ficar a sós e assim pudessem conversar.

Esgotado pelo esforço que havia feito, Sora cedeu finalmente aos seus esforços em se livrar dos braços dos quais na realidade não queria se separar. "Jamais... jamais te perdoarei..."- disse Sora como se estivesse fazendo manha, enquanto levanta a vista.

"Eu sei... não mereço... mas ainda assim... tratarei de ganhar seu perdão."- respondeu Yamato enquanto lhe dava pequenos beijos por todo o rosto.

"Pois então deveria aproveitar esse tempo para aprender a dirigir, senhor Ishida!"- disse Sora sorrindo sutilmente e tanto como ele lhe permitia com suas caricias.

"O que você quiser, Cielo... Mas te juro que não foi culpa MINHA."

...Cielo... Não havia se dado conta de como gostava que ele lhe chamasse assim... Havia algo na forma em que dizia, que a fazia sentir como se ela fosse a pessoa mais especial do mundo em sua vida... E, sobretudo... Em seu coração.

"A sim, claro. Outra vez não foi culpa sua."- repetiu Sora sorrindo antes de que ele a abraçasse de novo em meio aos risos. Era como se depois de tudo, nada tivesse acontecido entre eles. O medo, o nervosismo... Tudo isso parecia ter ficado para trás.

Yamato a conduziu gentilmente a cama e a sentou tratando-a como se fosse uma boneca de porcelana que poderia se romper em qualquer momento, o que causava muita graça e ternura a ruiva. Sora então sentiu o intenso olhar desses olhos azuis recorrendo sua figura, parando em contemplar com particular interesse seu ventre e provocando que ela se ruborizasse ao recordar a forma em que havia mudado seu corpo nesses meses.

"E... quando pensava em me dizer?"- finalmente Yamato perguntou.

"Jamais."- respondeu Sora timidamente, como se tivesse feito uma travessura. "Estive muito confusa... e não saber o que fazer."

"Entendo... Tudo isso foi muito difícil... Para os dois... Também estive muito confuso... Por isso não me atrevia a te procurar... Agora vejo que foi uma burrice."

Yamato esticou novamente sua mão, esta vez para tocar o seu ventre, mas temendo incomoda-la e até mesmo lastimá-la... Esta vez pediu sua autorização. "Posso?"

Enternecida, foi ela mesma quem pegou sua mão e a guiou até o seu ventre, onde Yamato começou a movê-la lentamente. Estava sem fala e observava tudo como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo. Era incrível pensar que ali dentro estava se formando uma pequena vida. E que ele havia contribuído para gerá-la. Sem dúvida, era um milagre. Os olhos de Sora se encheram de lágrimas. Havia imaginado essa cena milhares de vezes nas tardes sozinhas em seu quarto... Mas a beleza do momento ultrapassava todas as suas expectativas. "Yamato.. Eu..."- tinha tantas coisas que lhe dizer, que lhe explicar, e não sabia por qual delas começar, pois temia arruinar esse momento.

O homem loiro parecia compreender seus temores, e antes que ela pudesse dizer algo silenciou seus lábios, acariciando-os com a ponta dos dedos, reconhecendo assim a sua textura, para depois se aproximar timidamente e roubar um beijo desses lábios que havia provado pela primeira vez quando era um menino... Beijo que foi correspondido com a mesma curiosidade e inocência com a qual os havia entregado aos onze anos.

O ligeiro contato foi crescendo, passando de um beijo onde os lábios se roçavam com uma incrível ternura ate se converter num cheio de paixão, que satisfazia todas as ânsias reprimidas por todo esse tempo.

Conforme foram se separando e abrindo seus olhos, descobriram-se ruborizados pelas sensações que renasceram entre eles. Yamato a contemplou por uns instantes... E viu nela, a imagem mais linda que seus olhos pudessem ver.

"Te amo..."- disse com um olhar que fazia seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes e profundos. Sem dúvidas nem medos ao que pudesse passar de agora em diante, pois o único que desejava era expressar esses sentimentos que haviam crescido de uma forma inesperada, fortes e profundos dentro de seu coração. E que estupidamente havia se negado em deixa-los sair.

Os olhos rubis da ruiva começaram a se umedecer ao escutar essas duas simples palavras que tanto sonhou em ouvir desses lábios. E num instante, a mais incrível das felicidades invadiu seu ser... Yamato a amava... E o coração começou a bater com força sentindo-se realmente viva... Agora... Um novo mundo se abria em sua frente que estava esperando-a entrar nele. "Também te amo Yamato Ishida... te amo com toda minha alma... e... e... Já não sei mais o que dizer."- Sora sorriu secando as lagrimas que começavam a cair. E Yamato somente pôde toma-la uma vez mais entre seus braços com o ardente desejo de se converter de novo em um só ser com ela.

Ele abaixou a cabeça ate seu rosto e fundiram seus lábios. Aquele... Como cada um dos beijos que compartilharam, estava repleto de paixão, mas havia algo mais: uma promessa. A promessa de uma vida juntos.

"Agora que voltou... não penso te deixar ir nunca mais... mudar-se-á comigo hoje mesmo!... eu cuidarei de você."

"Mas... e minhas coisas em Shibuya?"

"Nada de desculpas... Taichi e Takeru se encarregarão de trazer tudo, verdade rapazes?"- gritou olhando a porta seguro de que ambos se encontrariam escutando a conversa e como resposta escutaram um '_Não há problema_' por parte de Tai. "Viu?... Sora, quero que esteja comigo... Quero te cuidar e te mimar... E recuperar todo esse tempo perdido."

Sora sorriu feliz e lhe deu. um beijo na face. "Serio?... será que na realidade não quer que eu cuide de você?"- perguntou com um olhar travesso enquanto ele a abraçava para continuar acariciando seu ventre.

"Bom, também... mas por acaso não quer cuidar de mim?... sou um bom paciente e farei TUDO o que me pedir... serei feliz em te satisfazer."- respondeu usando um olhar mais que sugestivo e esse tom sedutor que fazia com que as cores subissem ao rosto dela.

"Acho... que esta é sua tua forma de fazer as pazes, não?"

"Vou te fazer muito feliz."- murmurou ele apoiando suas testas e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos. Então Sora chorou e Yamato a abraçou. "O que foi, Sora?"... O que disse agora?"- perguntou enternecido pela forma em que se encontrava refugiada em seus braços.

"É que estou tão feliz de que você esteja bem... e de que... tinha tanto medo de que só quisesse estar comigo por causa do bebê."

"Bobinha... não vê que me tem como um completo idiota. Te amo e sem ti minha vida não tem sentido algum... até alucinava contigo, Cielo!... recordo que houve um momento no qual pensei que se você ficasse grávida se veria obrigada a estar comigo... em parte foi por isso que terminei contigo... compreendi que meus motivos não eram totalmente sinceros... mas não posso viver sem ti... Te quero... quero estar contigo sempre, Sora Ishida.

"Sora Ishida?"

"Claro! Depois disso se converterá em minha esposa. O que esperava?"

"Um pedido conforme a regra... Um jantar romântico a luz de velas... flores... um anel... não sei, algo assim."

"Para te dar a oportunidade de fugir novamente? Esquece!"

Sora o olhou para logo depois rir... Yamato colocou então sua cabeça sobre o ventre e acariciando-o disse: "Hei, pequena..."- desejando que fosse uma menina. "Quer perguntar a sua mãe se ela quer se casar comigo?"

A ruiva sorriu e acariciando seus cabelos disse: "Diga ao seu pai que eu aceito..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo Final**

…_**Para sempre…**_

_**(**_Eien ni [永遠に])

Passava pouco mais do meio dia quando o presidente da TAW Records sentiu a necessidade de regressar a sua casa. Não porque tivesse um mau pressentimento ou algo parecido... Simplesmente, tinha a imperiosa necessidade de estar com ela.

No caminho, parou para comprar um lindo ramo de rosas e uma caixa de seu chocolate favorito, sem poder evitar pegar um deles durante o trajeto, e sorriu por isso... Agora sabia que esses estranhos desejos, náuseas e enjôos que haviam padecido há alguns meses se tratava de algo chamado "Gravidez Compartilhada", e isso não significava outra coisa que o laço entre os dois era tão forte, que ele podia dividir esse momento tão especial para os dois, e ser algo mais que um mero espectador.

Tratou de não fazer barulho ao entrar em seu apartamento... Que diferente parecia agora... Havia deixado de ser o refugio de um homem solteiro para ser um autêntico lar. Ela havia transformado sua vida em todos os aspectos e não podia ser mais feliz.

Supôs que se encontraria no quarto descansando, pois o médico lhe havia dito que a gravidez ia perfeitamente, mas lhe recomendava repouso absoluto... E para ela, estando tão cheia de energia, era quase impossível ficar quieta na cama, mas como toda responsável futura mãe, estava disposta a obedecer às ordens do médico. O mais seguro era que a encontraria dando os últimos toques a algum desenho para uma próxima coleção e finalmente terminaria sorrindo satisfeita por seu trabalho... Essa era a mulher que amava... Sempre ativa, amorosa, criativa... Assim era Sora.

Mas ao contrario do que esperava, não a encontrou ali. Isso poderia significar que estava em um único lugar: o quarto de seu futuro bebê.

Caminhou até um dos quartos que anteriormente haviam servido como quarto de hóspedes; e agora, não importava quantas vezes havia entrado, cada vez sentia como seu coração se inundava de felicidade.

O quarto já estava totalmente pronto para receber esse pequeno ser que viria trazer felicidade maior ainda se era possível ao casal. Estava tudo pronto e perfeitamente decorado, cada detalhe, desde a cor do quarto até a escolha de cada um dos ursinhos de pelúcia e a cor das cortinas, havia sido escolhido entre os dois com todo o amor e a ilusão que podiam sentir... E era um quarto realmente lindo.

Logo escutou ligeiros soluços num dos extremos do quarto, e ao olhar, se sentiu profundamente comovido. Sora estava sentada num amplo sofá junto à janela enquanto era iluminada pelos cálidos raios solares. Estava linda. Usava um vestido rosa pálido que lhe deixava muito feminina e delicada, havia deixado crescer ligeiramente seu cabelo que era ressaltado pelo sol, e com o choro, Yamato tinha vontade de enchê-la de beijos e abraços.

A imaginou nesse mesmo lugar com o bebê nos braços, sem dúvida, ela irradiava tanta felicidade que ele já desejava estar presente nesse momento quando ao fim poderiam ter o fruto de seu amor tão desejado entre seus braços.

Os soluços de sua esposa o tiraram do mundo de sonhos no qual estava submerso. Ela não tinha se dado conta de sua presença, quando se aproximou e lhe acariciou o cabelo, Sora se sobressaltou.

"O que foi meu amor?... Por que está chorando?"- perguntou amorosamente enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado e a abraçava.

"Por nada... Me deixa, não me veja assim... Estou horrível!... Com certeza já não me acha atraente."- respondeu enquanto escondia seu rosto com suas mãos.

Yamato sorriu enternecido. Sabia que Sora estava muito sensível por causa da gravidez e havia ocasiões nas quais chorava pelo simples fato de ver uma mosca na sua frente. E nesses casos, o que podia fazer era compreendê-la, consentir-la... E, sobretudo amá-la. Por isso, apesar de sua débil resistência, continuou abraçando-a até que ela finalmente refugiou seu rosto sobre seu peito. "Mas o que está dizendo?... Se está mais linda do que nunca, e eu te amo com toda minha alma."

"Não é verdade!... Estou gorda e feia... Não negues."

"Não seja boba... Como vou deixar de te querer quando carrega um pequeno ser que é parte de nós dois?... Pelo contrário, cada dia que passa te amo mais e mais. E para mim sempre foi e sempre será a mulher mais linda do universo inteiro."

Sora o olhou, enquanto Yamato secava suas lágrimas. "Está... falando sério, Yamato?... Não está dizendo isso somente para não me lastimar?"

Em resposta, Ishida pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos inclinando a cabeça em busca de seus lábios, beijando-a apaixonadamente por um longo tempo até que a necessidade de respirar se apresentou. "Responde sua pergunta?"- perguntou junto com um de seus sedutores sorrisos ao ver que como se ainda sentisse seus lábios sobre os seus, Sora mantinha os olhos fechados. E ao perceber o contrário, abriu os olhos ruborizando-se como somente Yamato Ishida podia provocar. E essa era a melhor resposta que ele podia receber.

Sora sorriu envergonhada, os beijos de Yamato tinham esse efeito de fazê-la sentir que estava nas nuvens. Não importava quantas vezes a havia beijado... Sempre conseguia fazê-la vibrar dessa maneira. Timidamente se refugiou entre seus braços, desejando sentir o delicioso calor que ele podia emanar. "Então... me quer?"

"Te amo."

"Quanto?"

"Muito."

"Yamato?"

"Sim?"

"Também te amo."

"Eu sei."- no meio desse simples diálogo, Yamato depositou pequenos beijos sobre o rosto de sua esposa, que sorria satisfeita pelas demonstrações de amor que ele não se cansava de realizar para lhe demonstrar que a amava.

Mas então, caiu em conta de um detalhe que havia percebido, deteve os doces beijos de seu marido colocando suavemente um dedo sobre seus lábios, que ele reagiu fazendo uma expressão de uma criança ao qual lhe haviam tirado seu doce favorito. "Você não deveria estar trabalhando Yamato Ishida?"

"Sim... mas o quer que eu faça?... Me deu vontade de estar contigo, e decidi tirar um dia de folga."- respondeu Yamato afrouxando o nó da elegante gravata que usava.

"Mas Yamato... esta semana você só foi trabalhar três dias, não pode continuar assim... Você é o presidente!"

"Exatamente, minha vida. Sou o presidente... meu próprio chefe... Não acho que tenha algum problema se falto, ou sim?... Mas não sou um irresponsável... Mais tarde ligarei para Mitsuko-san para que mande pelo mensageiro os documentos que tenho que revisar hoje... Mas por agora... Deixe-me ficar contigo e com nossa preciosa menina."

Yamato encostou suavemente no ventre de sua esposa, cuidando em não lastima-la, acariciando-a e falando com a que tinha certeza, seria uma menina. "Verdade minha vida que você quer que o papai fique hoje com a mamãe e contigo?"- e como se o bebê o escutasse e entendesse, deu um chute no estomago de sua mãe que a fez saltar ligeiramente. "Viu? Ela também quer que eu fique."

Sora sorriu... Como podia negar?... Se ela também desejava que ele ficasse com elas... Ou bom... Com os três. A pesar de que haviam decidido não conhecer qual era o sexo de seu bebê, Yamato estava seguro de que seria uma menina, 'linda como a mãe e com todo o encanto do pai' dizia.

"Como já está decidido... o que acha... se você e eu tomarmos um relaxante banho de espuma, com umas rosas brancas e velas de adorno... musica romântica de fundo e seus chocolates favoritos?... e claro!... a atração principal... eu, te dando uma deliciosa massagem. Gostou da idéia?"

"Mmm... bastante tentador... mas ainda não me convence."- disse Sora fingindo considerar sua oferta.

"Sério?"... Pois o que acha se depois..."- o loiro Ishida sussurrou umas palavras no ouvido de sua esposa que só ela podia escutar e enquanto as dizia, o rosto de Sora ia tornando-se ruborizado.

"Yamato Ishida, é um pervertido!... mas... pensarei."- e apos estas palavras o jovem casal saiu do quarto que logo seria ocupado, para passar um agradável momento juntos.

Eram pouco mais das quatro da tarde, e Sora dormia placidamente entre os braços de seu marido que vigiava amoroso seu sonho, enquanto acariciava delicadamente sua figura sobre a camisola de seda branca que se moldava perfeitamente sobre seu corpo.

"Yamato."

Enquanto sonhava, havia escutado pronunciar seu nome, e ele sorriu tirando uma mecha de cabelo que constantemente caia sobre seu rosto, aproveitando o momento para roçar delicadamente sua pele aveludada.

"Te amo."- lhe sussurrava em seu ouvido esperando que sua voz pudesse chegar a ela enquanto estava em seu mundo de sonhos, e parecia que sim, porque ela sorria e se aconchegava mais a ele.

E na verdade a amava. Sempre a havia amado e essa era a única verdade. Por muito tempo pensou que seus sentimentos eram apenas amizade, quando na realidade havia sido um amor escondido que estava esperando uma oportunidade para sair. Quando e como aconteceu, não sabia exatamente, mas sabia que Sora formava parte de seu coração e sua alma e que amava tudo que se refere a ela e também a esse bebê que estava dentro de seu corpo desde aqueles tempos quando só se tratava de uma linda ilusão.

"_Quer... ser o pai do meu filho?_"

Com essa simples pergunta havia iniciado tudo... E claro... Haviam tido medo de que sua amizade se afetasse ao envolverem algo tão forte e intimo como sexo em uma relação como a que eles tinham e que ao final, terminaria separando-os. E quase que isso aconteceu, mas por negar esses sentimentos que dia a dia iam crescendo mais até que já não puderam ser contidos ou ignorados.

Quem sabe por medo a serem rejeitados... Quem sabe por temor a perder a essa pessoa tão essencial em sua vida... Ou simplesmente lhes assustava sentir esse sentimento que escapava de suas compreensões e controle... Depois de tudo... Quem disse que amar é fácil? Sobre tudo quando algo tão frágil e intimo como é o coração, está exposto dessa maneira.

Agora ria de todas essas inseguranças que sentiu, e que longe de ajuda-los só havia os lastimado. Mas tinha que aceitar... Todo esse sofrimento serviu para fortalecer esse amor que sentiam um pelo outro e se demonstravam dia a dia sem medos nem reservas.

"Hmmmm"

A escutou se queixar levemente e pensando que talvez tinha frio, a cobriu com as cobertas de seu leito. Só faltava pouco mais de uma semana para o parto, segundo havia dito o medico, e apesar de que Sora e o bebê se encontravam bem, havia recomendado repouso absoluto à ruiva, mas havia ocasiões nas que o peso do abdômen a esgotava, e era necessário que tivesse pequenas sestas nas que, como agora, Yamato vigiava seu sonho sempre pendente de qualquer coisa que pudesse necessitar.

"Hmmmm"

Sora voltou a se queixar com mais força para começar a despertar.

"Cielo... você está bem? Se sente incomoda?"- perguntou Yamato pensando que só precisava mudar de posição e voltaria a dormir profundamente, mas após uns segundos, conseguiu distinguir uma leve expressão de dor em seu rosto e isso o assustou... Podia ser que...?... Não... Isso era impossível. Todavia faltava uma semana...

"Hmmmmmmmm"

Esta vez a queixa foi mais prolongada e Yamato se deu conta que Sora havia levado sua mão ao ventre e se encurvava ligeiramente. "Sora?... Acorda... Se sente bem?... Quer que chame o médico?"- perguntou movendo-a suavemente e o suficiente para que abrisse os olhos e o olhasse.

"Não... não é necessário... é só uma dor que vai e vem."

"Mas... tem certeza que não prefere que chame o médico?... só para que venha te examinar... Não seria nada demais."

Sora ia responder, mas uma dor ainda mais forte que as anteriores lhe cortaram a respiração e a fala por uns momentos, e ao parecer tinha que ser muito intenso porque agarrou o braço de Yamato enquanto durava. "Isso... não é bom... É o parto, não é?"

"S-sim..."- Sora respondeu tentando esboçar um sorriso.

A mente de Yamato ficou em branco, como se não houvesse captado o significado dessas palavras... Mas logo sentiu como o pânico começava a invadi-lo. "T-tem... certeza?... Certeza absoluta?"- ela se limitou a assentir movendo a cabeça e tentando se incorporar lentamente em meio ao que agora tinha certeza... Era uma contração. "Bom... Vamos manter a calma... Fomos a esse curso e sabemos o que devemos fazer... Respira profundamente meu amor... enquanto eu aviso o hospital... pego sua mala... seus papéis e... e..."

Após alguns tropeços, o casal saiu rumo ao hospital a bordo do novo carro último modelo que Yamato havia comprado, e pela forma em que dirigia Sora se surpreendeu quando chegaram intactos e sem uma dúzia de patrulhas atrás deles pelo excesso de velocidade e todos os sinais vermelhos que ele havia passado.

Minutos depois de chegar ao hospital, Sora Ishida foi registrada e a conduziram ao quarto para que alguma das enfermeiras examinasse seu progresso, e quando chegaram os soluços, ele a abraçou e a beijou. "Tranqüila... tudo vai ficar bem... Te amo Sora e te prometo que tudo sairá bem."- lhe sussurrava docemente apesar de que sentia como entre cada contração, ela estava a ponto de lhe arrancar o braço.

"Yamato... tenho medo.'- Sora conseguiu dizer enquanto começava a respirar agitadamente.

"E eu também, Cielo... Mas aconteça o que aconteça, estarei aqui contigo e para sempre. Te amo, Sora e não te deixarei sozinha em nenhum momento...Te amo."

Yamato não sabia quantas vezes havia dito isso desde que chegaram ao hospital. Mas ao vê-la tentando sorrir apesar da dor, se sentia capaz de qualquer coisa para evitar esse sofrimento. Continuaria ao seu lado lhe dizendo que a amava todas as vezes que fossem necessárias, depois de tudo, esse era o momento que Sora tanto havia desejado em sua vida. Enfim seria mãe... E dividir isso com ela o fazia sentir-se feliz pelo resto da vida. Também amava o bebê que nesse momento se esforçava por nascer e que formava parte dos dois... Sim, estava assustado... Mas também estava feliz.

A uma da manhã, Sora entrou na sala de parto e após uma hora de intensos esforços para que a dilatação se completasse, a enfermeira chamou o médico. Após pôr o uniforme necessário, Yamato entrou com ela para estar presente no nascimento de seu filho e apoiar a mulher que amava, ainda se ela terminasse por arrancar-lhe o braço. Enquanto o médico trabalhava e Sora gritava, sentiu sua própria impotência como homem. Teria lhe dado os dois braços se isso facilitasse as coisas... Mas depois... Nada disso importou quando escutaram um sonoro choro inundando a sala e o médico exclamou: "É uma menina!... Uma menina preciosa e saudável."

Yamato era desses homens que jamais chorava em público, mas nesse momento não lhe importava que o mundo inteiro o visse assim. Estava chorando, mas de felicidade, olhou para sua esposa que sorria e chorava igual a ele, e a beijou com toda a paixão e amor que podia lhe transmitir. "Viu, meu amor, é uma menina."- comentou rindo após o beijo. Sora ia responder... Mas então sentiu que seu trabalho ainda não havia terminado.

"Nossa, nossa... O que temos aqui?... Pelo que parece papai e mamãe voltarão para casa com dois lindos gêmeos."- comentou sorridente o médico enquanto entregava a pequena bebê a uma das enfermeira para que limpasse as vias respiratórias.

"Queeeeeeeeeeê!... Ge...Gêmeos?"- Yamato exclamou tão surpreso, que nem sequer sentiu como Sora novamente agarrava sua mão...E após uns minutos, um lindo e perfeitamente saudável menino, seguiu sua irmã.

Enquanto as enfermeiras atendiam aos gêmeos Ishida, Sora voltou a pegar a mão de Yamato, mas desta vez suavemente. Depois de tudo, estava a olhava fascinado pela incrível força que havia mostrado. E apesar da agitação, do suor e do cansaço que mostrava em seu rosto, lhe parecia a mulher mais linda do mundo. "Te amo, Sora."- lhe disse como se nunca mais voltasse a ter outra oportunidade.

"Eu também te amo, Yamato... Obrigado por estar comigo... e por ser o pai de nossos filhos... por fazer realidade esse sonho."

"Minha vida... quando precisar."- respondeu sorridente, quando duas enfermeiras se aproximaram, cada uma segurando um pequeno corpinho que ainda se encontrava enrugado e avermelhado.

"Papai e mamãe querem carregar esses lindos anjinhos?"- perguntou uma delas.

Sora estendeu os braços imediatamente e lhe entregaram a pequena menina que tinha espessos fios de cabelos dourados e chorava intensamente. Yamato por sua parte sentiu como os braços tremiam enquanto outra das enfermeiras depositava suavemente um pequeno em seus braços, e por um momento teve medo de que seus braços fossem toscos em demasia para essa pequena e frágil criatura.

"Este... é... meu filho?"- perguntou incrédulo ao não poder acreditar que esse pequeno ser era parte dele, mas ao ver sua doce expressão sentiu claramente como o pequeno se apoderava de seu coração. "Claro que é meu filho. Se parece comigo, Sora!"

Ao ver sua esposa, viu a imagem com a que havia sonhado e a beleza desse momento não era rival para a imaginação. Sora carregava em seu colo a pequena menina que de imediato a reconheceu como sua mãe, se aconchegou docemente em seu peito atraída pelo calor e amor que somente uma mãe pode emanar de seu corpo. Feliz então parecia uma palavra muito pobre para descrever os sentimentos de plenitude e felicidade que envolviam a mulher ao sentir esse pequeno ser em seus braços. Tão frágil e indefeso, mas tão cheio de vida.

"Yamato?... Isto... Isto é verdade?... Não estou sonhando?"- lhe perguntou temerosa enquanto seus olhos começavam a se cristalizar.

"Não meu amor... Isto é uma realidade... Porque espero que algum dia consiga recuperar a sensibilidade da minha mão."- comentou Yamato fazendo-a rir.

"Oh, pobrezinho... quanto eu sinto minha vida... te juro que não sei de onde tirei tanta força.

"Nem eu... mas... bem que valei a pena, não?

"Claro... Por eles... voltaria a fazer todas as vezes que fosse necessário."

"Eu também... Mesmo se minha mãe não agüentasse muito..."

_**Três meses depois...**_

Yamato a beijava apaixonadamente acariciando seu cabelo e deslizando uma mão por suas costas, recorrendo lentamente sua figura como se fosse uma ilha virgem que devia ser lentamente explorada até o mais oculto de seus lugares.

Estavam casados e haviam feito amor mais vezes do que podiam recordar. Porém, a chama de amor, desejo e paixão não mostravam o menor dos indícios de se extinguir. Seus corpos e almas eram feitos um para o outro. Uma união perfeita.

O suave perfeito da pelo de Sora aumentava seu desejo e ela correspondia seus beijos e carícias com a mesma intensidade gemendo docemente entre seus braços. Para ela, Yamato era o ser mais perfeito sobre a face da terra, sentia sua pele como seda debaixo de seus dedos, e sua sensual textura, seus movimentos, sua voz, seus olhos... TUDO... Intensificavam o ritmo e em seu coração surgia a urgência de uma vez mais, lhe pertencer por completo. E se derretia entre seus braços.

Sora levantou seus braços para enrosca-los ao pescoço dele apertando seu peito contra o tórax masculino.

"Yamato..."- sussurrou seu nome com o desejo impresso em seu tom, como um aberto convite a fazê-la sua, e ele se perdia entre seus olhos.

"Cielo... é tão linda..."- murmurou antes de aprisionar de novo seus lábios e explorá-los freneticamente.

_**Ñaaaaa Ñaaaaaaaa**_

Escutou debilmente um doce choro que exigia sua atenção, mas Yamato se sentia tão bem tendo sua esposa entre seus braços, que preferia fingir que não havia escutado nada.

"Yamato... Haruko e Akiko estão chorando..."- dizia Sora tratando de falar entre os beijos do loiro.

"Eu sei... já os escutei... pobrezinhos... talvez estejam com fome... verdade?"

"Quem sabe... mas Yamato... tenho que ir vê-los... me deixa... levantar... ou vão chorar a noite toda."

"Pois não me incomoda... logo se cansarão."

"YAMATO ISHIDA!"

"De acordo... mas te acompanho... quero me assegurar de que voltará aos meus braços o mais rápido possível. Eu também preciso de sua atenção, sabia?"

"Eu sei... você é meu bebê crescidinho..."

"Muito engraçado, Cielo... muito engraçado."

O casal entrou no quarto onde seus gêmeos normalmente dormiam tranqüilamente, mas nesta ocasião ambos choravam desconsoladamente. E ao vê-los tão frágeis e indefesos Yamato e Sora pegaram cada um entre seus braços com todo o amor e a ternura que podiam professar a esses pequenos.

"O que foi, princesinha? Não sabe que parte o coração do papai cada vez que te escuto chorar, e uma menina tão linda não deveria chorar assim, só sorrir."- dizia Yamato enquanto embalava a pequena Haruko, que era uma copia exata dele. "Alem do mais, papai e mamãe estavam num momento romântico. Não poderia esperar até amanha, meu amor?... ou fez isso de propósito."- e como se tivesse sido descoberta numa travessura, a bebê começou a rir segurando fortemente o dedo com o que seu pai lhe fazia carinhos no rosto. "Eu sabia... mas, bom... Como poderia me irritar com você, princesa?"

Por sua parte, Sora embalava o pequeno Akiko que se sentia protegido pelos cálidos braços de sua mãe. Seu choro havia desaparecido quase imediatamente, e olhava atentamente o rosto de sua mãe com seus ternos e grandes olhos azuis... Para Sora, era um doce anjinho que roubava os suspiros de seus pais pela maravilhosa ternura que emanava. "E suponho, jovenzinho, que não queria ficar atrás, verdade?... ou na realidade estava vendo se podia chorar mais forte que sua irmã?"- Akiko, igual a sua irmã, começou a rir enquanto fazia bombas de saliva divertido. "Pois sem duvida herdaram os pulmões de seu pai... só espero que não tenham herdado sua teimosia."

"Hei, escutei isso... e não é que seja teimoso... o que acontece é que os Ishida possuem caráter."- Yamato sorriu enquanto a pequena Haruko começava a dormir placidamente igual a Akiko.

Após comprovar que seus filhos dormiam profundamente, Yamato e Sora os colocaram suavemente em seus berços, e ao vê-los tão tranqüilos como dois verdadeiros anjos, ficaram embelezados.

"São lindos, verdade?"- perguntou Sora ao ver o olhar de fascinação no rosto de seu marido.

"Os mais lindos do universo... claro, tinham que ser, se os fizemos com muito amor."- comentou Yamato olhando Sora com todo o amor refletido em seus olhos. E isso era verdade, amava a Sora como jamais acreditou amar alguém. Ela e seus filhos haviam se convertido no mais importante de sua vida. Eram a família que sempre desejou ter e a qual amaria e protegeria sempre.

"Às vezes me pergunto... se é verdade toda essa felicidade... ou quanto pode durar."- comentou Sora, compreendendo os sentimentos de Yamato sem necessidade de palavras.

Yamato sorriu e puxando Sora pela cintura a trouxe suavemente até ele. "Sora... na verdade não sei o que o futuro nos promete... quem sabe tenhamos problemas como é normal... mas estou seguro que enquanto nos amarmos e confiarmos um no outro... isso não será somente um sonho... e sim uma realidade que durara... para sempre, meu amor... para sempre."- disse antes de beijar seus lábios suavemente e carrega-la em seus braços.

"Te amo, Yamato Ishida."

"Eu também te amo, Cielo."

E foi assim que Yamato e Sora entraram novamente em seu quarto entre beijos, caricias e palavras doces, dispostos a continuar se amando não somente por essa noite... Mas sim pelo resto de suas vidas...


End file.
